A Dream Is A Wish
by Molly Annice
Summary: Kurt calls off his suffocating engagement with Blaine but b/c of outside influences finds he can't move so he is on the mission to win Bliane back. Kurt finds himself being pulled back into Glee club business with a odd batch of newbies. Things get stickier when Kurt finds himself cursed. He first thinks it's a joke, but soon he is having sex dreams about Blaine's new BF, Karofsky.
1. Chapter One

Title: A Dream Is A Wish

Author(s): Molly Annice

Artist(s): Pemk7 and TortoroPirate

Pairing(s): David Karofsky/Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel Blaine Anderson/David Karofsky Roderick Meek/ofc Emma Pillsbury/Will Schuester Kurt Hummel & Rachel Berry and ofc) Kurt&OMC Brittany/Santana Burt/Carole Mason/Jane Marley/Unique mentions of Kitty/Artie in past

Rating: NC-17

Genre(s): Canon divergence, rom/com, Supernatural, drama, comedy, some angst

Warning(s): child abuse(mentioned), domestic abuse (emotional/mental), major character death, minor character death, sexual content

Word count: 97000

Chapter One

Rachel Berry was one of the first people to leave his group of friends in New York, then the others slowly followed. Kurt found that Blaine was getting angrier with him. He found the more time he spent with Blaine the less he liked Blaine. Everything ended in a fight that left him feeling like death. Nothing he did was good enough.

"Kurt I just found this towel with tooth paste on it? Why is there toothpaste on it?"

"I wiped my face after brushing my teeth."

Then came a three-hour fight about toothpaste.

Another time, it was over the TV.

"Oh hey the Sound of Music is on tonight maybe we can watch it."

Which lead to another three-hour fight over how selfish Kurt is for hogging the TV remote. It was long and brutal and Kurt ended up sleeping on the couch because the fight left him too tired to sleep with Blaine. The next morning Blaine got up made himself some toast and Kurt just hoped he choked on it.

The fights were constant. Kurt felt like he had to walk on glass to make things work. Kurt felt himself getting tired of the fights and yelling. There was never any down time, just fighting. After another of their many big fights, Kurt offered to go out to one of Blaine's favorite restaurants; it was a nice Italian place. When seated he looks over at this happy old couple. They were giggling and teasing each other. He could see that they were flirting and vastly in love still. He could hear the waitress ask how long they have been together with them saying 50 years. Kurt tried picturing Blaine and him like that.

"God Kurt, I am trying to talk to you and you are ignoring me," said Blaine, throwing down his fork on to his plate," said Blaine, "What are you thinking of Kurt that is taking your mind off us?"

"It was nothing I was just noticing that old couple over there," said Kurt, smiling to himself thinking about how it is nice to see a couple still so much in love after so many years together.

"Of course you were," said Blaine, rolling his eyes, "You and your old person fetish."

Kurt felt a hot wave of embarrassment wave over him. "What is that supposed to mean," said Kurt, "I like being around old people. They are kind to me."

"Yeah well when you are out with me, your focus should be on me. You were the one who invited me out and yet all you care about is some old couple. If you were-"

Kurt snapped, "I am not the only one with problems in this relationship. You are late to things all the time and you fought with me two days ago about toothpaste on a towel."

"That is gross," said Blaine his voice raising each word, "you could have wiped the toothpaste off with your hand and washed it off there. It was just gross. Besides what if I wanted to use it after."

"It is just one towel when we have a whole bunch. What the hell am I doing? The towel should not matter this much. But is this the relationship I am in where towels are a huge life or death? This is too much Blaine. We fight too much," said Kurt drawing back into himself. He could feel the whole restaurant stare at them.

"Oh I am the problem and yet you are the one dragging his feet with helping with any of the wedding plans. Honestly Kurt it feels like you don't even want to marry me."

"I didn't say you were the problem, Blaine, and maybe you are right I don't," said Kurt, blurting out the truth and feeling instant relief, "Maybe I would have liked to have some choice given to me."

"I didn't force you into the engagement," yelled Blaine.

"Yes because it is just that easy to tell someone no when almost everyone in a small town was there." The more Kurt spilled the more relief he felt. The feeling didn't last as Blaine's face broke. Kurt watched as tears streamed down Blaine's face. He knew he hurt the other man but he couldn't take the words back. They were true.

"I will never forgive you for this. I hate you. I hate you so much," said Blaine before storming out of the restaurant. Kurt sat down feeling embarrassed and heart broke. This was not how he pictured the night going. This was not how he pictured his relationship ending. He never pictured it ending again but it was too tiring and yet this was still the worst. He wanted it to end but didn't and now too late. Kurt felt the tears coming down his cheeks as the realization set in.

He felt a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright dear," asked the old lady from the cute older couple.

"I am fine," he said smiling up at her.

"Are you sure," asked her, "Because that was a very pubic argument you had there. That young man shouldn't have acted that way he did to you and in public. Embarrassing himself like that."

"We just broke up. He's hurting," said Kurt.

"He still didn't have a right to treat you like that," said the old woman, "You deserve to be treated better."

"Thank you," said Kurt as he paid for the meal, "but I think I just broke up with him and I am going to have to go home and face his anger."

The old lady nodded, "Good luck, dear, and if he does hit you there is a place that you can go at 470 Pulaski Street. It's in Brooklyn. They will help you out."

"I am sure that won't happen but thank you," said Kurt, "I'll remember that."

"You do that dear," said the old lady, "now we will be off and try to have a good night before going home to that terrible man-child."

The next few nights were tense as they figured out who would get the apartment. He got the apartment. Blaine moved in with Artie who glared at Kurt for breaking up with Blaine. Part of him wanted to yell at Artie that he was Artie's friend first not Blaine's but he did the damage this time. Maybe the first time around Artie was on his side unlike Tina. He doubted it. The guys tended to like Blaine more.

He quickly searched for new roommates to help find rent and found Sara and Sandra, a cute lesbian couple. He quickly found that because of schedules he would never really get to know them.

It wasn't until two weeks later that he called to tell his Dad about the break up. He could feel his palms sweat as the phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey Dad," said Kurt, "It's me."

"Hey Kurt," said Burt, "so?"

"How are things going around the shop?"

"Thing are going fine," said Burt.

"That's good and Carole," said Kurt.

"Things are great but this isn't why you are calling is it," said Burt.

"No, Blaine and I broke up," said Kurt, "a few weeks ago actually and I just wanted to tell you."

"I know," said Burt.

"You know?" Kurt felt his heart sink. Blaine probably told him.

"I know and I am disappointed with you," said Burt, "Whatever way you broke up with him lead to him punching a teacher. The kid got expelled. Now I am not saying it is your fault that he punched a teacher but whatever you said obviously he held it in. I am just disappointed Kurt. Next time don't play with someone's heart like that. The boy is now back in Lima because of it."

"I am sorry Dad," said Kurt, "I am so sorry. Look I work in a half hour. I have to go okay?"

"Okay, I love you son," said Burt.

"I love you, too, Dad." After hanging up, he cried for a good 15 minutes.

Meanwhile in Lima, Blaine was angry at the world. He blamed Kurt for his expulsion. If Kurt just did things like how Blaine wanted them. If only professors didn't like Kurt more. If only things went like Blaine wanted Blaine would have never needed to leave New York. Blaine felt his Mom wasn't on his side. She said there was never a good reason to punch a teacher and that they didn't have the pull needed at NYADA to get him re-instated. She didn't know what that teacher said and she didn't care. She told him that she pulled her weight at Dalton and got him a nice teaching spot over the little Warbler group he was so fond of. That was nice, but he wished she were on his side. Blaine couldn't help but at least Burt was on his side. Besides NYADA didn't seem to want him there those last few months with the professors all ganging up on him and giving him those bad grades. New York wasn't that great of a place and he was kind of glad he wasn't back there.

Blaine sighed at the bar, downing a beer. He could see on the dance floor multiple gay men dancing together. Scandals had a wide variety of gay men types. He could go home with any to take his mind off the break up and his world all falling apart because of Kurt. But he didn't feel like it. Normally he would want to be in the middle of that dance floor but he didn't feel like it. In the middle of the dance floor he could see David Karofsky. He looked happy and laughing with a bunch of the other men in the group. The man looked good.

Blaine sighed at his now empty beer bottle before ordering another. He turned around to see Dave standing there.

"Hey I didn't expect to see you in town," said Dave, "I heard you were in New York."

"I was but now I am back home," said Blaine, "I don't want to talk about it."

Dave let out a hum. "Well, sometimes all you need is a good ear. How is the engagement going to Kurt," asked Dave, "Sebastian told me that he was there when you proposed."

"Yeah well it didn't last," said Blaine, "We broke up. Kurt and I just didn't work out. Kurt was being an asshole and he didn't seem to care about anything. He always left a mess. He never was happy with me."

"That doesn't sound like Kurt," said Dave, "Kurt is a good guy. He wanted to be there for me when I tried killing myself and he didn't out me when he had good reasons too. He has his issues but don't we all. He looks out for those he cares for and it doesn't take much for him to start caring. I am sure later you two can be friends and laugh about this. Maybe the stress of things got to him?"

Blaine smiled at the optimism in the comment, "You think so? Do you really think that in time things will get better?"

"Hasn't done any bad to look on the positive side of life," said Dave, "Maybe in the future Kurt and you will be able to look back and laugh at this all."

"Maybe, maybe not. It not now."

"Things take time. Things got better for me."

"It doesn't feel like it will ever get better," said Blaine, laughing bitterly into his beer as he looked around the bar.

"I know that," agreed Dave, "the problem with things getting better is that it is a uphill climb but once you get there out of that unhappy place you just found out that you were in a valley."

Blaine nodded. It looked like it to him. "Dave, thanks for being here for me just now," said Blaine

"That's what friends do. They listen," said Dave.

"We're friends?"

"Yeah I would say so."

"Look tomorrow I have to go apartment searching," said Blaine, "At moment I'm staying with my parents but -"

"Oh no I get what you are saying. Look I am looking for a roommate," said Dave, "You can come live with me. I mean if you want? If not then I know a few places that have nice affordable living."

"You would be okay with me living with you," said Blaine, "You barely know me."

"We will get to know each other," said Dave, causing Blaine to chuckle as a weight came off his shoulders.

"Thank you, I am going to be the best roommate you will ever have," said Blaine, "Can I buy you a drink?"

"Yeah sure," said Dave, "Hey Bill my regular? He's buying."

"Sure," the bartender said before handing Dave a beer.

"Too new roommates," said Dave, toasting.

"New roommates, new friends, New beginnings," said Blaine.

Dave laughed as the two clanked their beers together.


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

The last few weeks Blaine got to know Dave Karofsky. Dave likes his ice cream. He liked cowboys. He loved football and his country music. Blaine walked in on enough KD Lang, Wilma Burgess, Patsy Kline, Ty Herndon, Billy Gilman and Chely Wright. He always listened to Blaine and made Blaine feel so welcomed. He took interest in everything Blaine liked and it really made him take interest in what Dave liked because Dave pushed him into trying things. Dave was the easiest person to fall in love with.

Dave's friends came in and out of their apartment all of the time. He found "Vulcan" to be a quite a cool woman who didn't like him much, but she seemed to care deeply of Dave and didn't say a word to Dave about her dislike of him. There were times he would walk in on them reading books in silence. He didn't understand her nickname. Then there was Hubert and he came by and the two played video games or watch football games. He didn't like the way Hubert's eyes sometimes lingered on Dave but the other man never said anything. There was little Christina who came in and would pester Dave like a little kid and Dave would tease her about crushes she had at school.

When he got home from school he found the smell of something cooking. It was nice. He would never get this from Kurt he thought. "Hey what are you cooking," asked Blaine.

"Just some Spaghetti and made a sauce," said Dave, "easy shit. I hope you're hungry."

"I am. It's been a long day," said Blaine leaning against the counter, "being around a bunch of emotional and horny teenage boys can be tiring."

"Don't mind teens," Dave laughed, "But I can see your point besides we're not that much older than them."

"Yeah well you have a lot more patience then I do."

"Go sit down and relax," said Dave, "I'll bring out food."

"I'll clean up after supper," said Blaine, "and after we will have some ice cream because I know you will want some."

"You know me well," said Dave, "I got some Phish food ice cream."

"So tell me about your day," said Blaine. He watched Dave light up as he started telling him about work. He was telling him about how he got a little girl to smile. Blaine knew something bad happened to the little girl because Dave was studying to be a nurse that works with people who have been abused and injured. Everyone in his life hurt someway and it seemed that he turned his life around in a way that made him search to help people. Blaine sat back and asked the right questions to things. Blaine couldn't see the angry bitter person before and instead was this light happy excitable puppy that made him want to do things for Dave to keep him happy. He wished Kurt were like that. Although he kind of wished Dave didn't need to talk everything out all the time to fix things. That got tiring. Dave asked if Kurt and he ever talked about their issues and they never did and it worked.

"So tell me about your day," said Dave, "c'mon I know you want tell me. Something is bothering you. You have got that look on your face that says you are thinking dark thoughts."

"I wasn't," said Blaine, "I was just thinking about my past relationship and how things are different."

"Hey break ups are tough," said Dave, "Kurt isn't an easy one to get over. He is a one of a kind."

"He is, but I think I am ready to move on to dating," said Blaine.

Dave grinned at him, "that is great. I can be your wing man at the bars."

Blaine choked out a laugh, "So how about that ice cream. I have to tell you what one of the kids said."

"Oh," said Dave, "this has got to be good."

Blaine sat down as Dave took the bowls from him and started to clean up, "Hey I thought I was supposed to do that." Blaine rolled his eyes. Dave was too much of a giver at times like Kurt.

"No you tell your story," said Dave, "if I had an issue I would tell you."

Blaine nodded thinking about it, "Okay, I. You know what I think I am going to help. Go sit down."

"Blaine you don't have to," said Dave, as Blaine ushered him to sit down.

"I know but you have been looking after me and I want to do this for you. Okay?"

"Oh really what brought this on," said Dave.

"I just want to do something for you," said Blaine.

Dave wiggled his eyebrows and finger teasing Blaine, "Oh. That's nice. Thank you."

Blaine laughed, "Look I know I'm not the most selfless person."

"Blaine I know who you are and accept you," said Dave, "you don't think about these things and that is okay. If I have issues I will tell you and we will talk it out."

Blaine sighed and felt looser.

"Do you need a hug," asked Dave. Blaine nodded and before he knew it he had arms wrapped around him. Another thing he found different between Kurt and Dave. Dave was so much more likely to give physical comfort than Kurt. As time went on with Kurt he found Kurt gave off less physical comfort. It caused him to lash out more and Kurt withdrew more.

Blaine rubbed his nose into Dave's shirt smelling him. Dave always smelled good too. Warm and comforting like cinnamon and other spices. Blaine knew it was from the cologne he wore. It was nice. He felt cared for. He couldn't help but kiss Dave on the cheek. Well that was where it was supposed to land it ended up on his lips and Dave kissed back. It was nice. Just like everything else about Dave.

Dave's lips were soft and responded so nicely to his lips. He pulled Dave closer and he could feel Dave lick his lips for entrance and he did. They only pulled away to get air, but something about Dave was intoxicating and he couldn't help but kiss a trail down Dave's neck. He could hear Dave make a few moans. It wasn't until he could feel Dave push him away that he winced.

"Look Blaine," said Dave, "I don't think this is the right time for this. Whatever this is. I mean you are just getting over a break up and I haven't had a serious relationship ever. I want to find a serious relationship and sleeping with a roommate would make things messy. Especially when I like you and I like you a lot."

"I am over Kurt and I can't do not serious," said Blaine, "I could be serious with you. I want you. You know me I take what I want and I want you."

He watched Dave having a fight inside of himself. He knew he was asking Dave for a lot. He was asking Dave to be his boyfriend and his live in boyfriend. But you need to move fast to get what you want, right? See if you really want something or not.

"Ok," muttered Dave, "Okay. So much for being wing man." Dave pulled him in and kissed him. Dave's mouth was strong and passionate. The whole way he kissed made him feel like there was no world outside of his arms. It felt safe and secure. It was very different from Kurt's kisses, which always left him feeling like he was floating in air of happiness. Both were good but something wasn't enough in both and he didn't know what. It wasn't him. He didn't know what was missing. He wondered bitterly what Kurt was up to.

For Kurt, the next few months since the break up just dragged by. Kurt found he couldn't hang with Artie very often. He seemed to have found new friends to hang out with. Which is great but Artie always was able to find time when Blaine and Sam were close. When Sam left Artie slowly left. When it hit the six-month mark of Rachel's departure he went to the meeting spot like he was supposed to and sat in the rain waiting for people to show up. For people to show up and prove that they are there for him because at the moment he was so lonely. It took him two hours of standing there in the rain soaked to realize that no one was coming.

He found roommates after Blaine left out but their time schedule was so different he only knew what they ate and their names. Both Lydia and Allison were studying at NYU to get their diplomas. Lydia was double majoring in languages and science and Allison was getting a history major. He sometimes heard them giggling at night they were such a happy couple. It sickened him.

Kurt took to speed dating. He knew he was growing old and bitter before his time. He didn't want to end up that old bitter man yelling at kids to get off his metaphorical grass but if he kept up his just living he would.

The first time he went out every guy who sat in front of him bored him. He tried his best he really did. Darren Criss was an empty-headed douche-bro who came from rich parents, yet didn't even try not looking like he hadn't bathed in weeks and he didn't seem to care about who Kurt was and his thoughts on women were deplorable. Mark Salling just really loved birds like a lot. Carson Phillips, while a good-looking man, but there was something about his face that made things very awkward. The two stared at each other the whole time and when Carson left the table Kurt hoped to never see the other man ever again. Kurt sighed to himself. This was hopeless as the bell rang and another man sat down.

Kurt glanced at him. He was a tall, blond man with. His hair was shaggy and looked like it hadn't been cut in a while. His arms were tan from many months in the sun. His face was on the long side and he moved with a certain type of clumsiness about himself that felt off to Kurt.

"Hey, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs," said the man, he looked to be grinning an insuppressible smile. Kurt burst out laughing. His smile reminded him of Brittany. "I'm sorry that was tacky."

"No I wasn't expecting that. I'm Kurt. So tell me a bit about yourself Olaf, other then that you like Frozen?"

"I am from originally Nova Scotia. I like Frozen purely because there is a good guy character that shares the same name as me that doesn't hurt but helps orphans."

"What," said Kurt.

"Please don't tell me you haven't read a Series of Unfortunate Events. It has a characters that has a character named Olaf that whole story is around three special orphans and Olaf from Frozen. Plus both get stabbed-"

"Oh, wow," said Kurt laughing, "I don't think I will look at that snowman again. So other then that what do you do for a living?"

"I have a masters in marine biology and I am at the moment writing my Ph.D on shark's and their habits. I work for the shark research institute in New Jersey."

"So wait you came to a date thing in New York when you live in New Jersey," said Kurt, "why that? Also Why Sharks?"

"Well I am here because sister's birthday is tomorrow and I thought why not have some fun? Also trust me we will be here all night if I told you all my love for sharks," said Olaf, "So Kurt tell me about yourself, what makes you tick?"

"Well, I am a NYADA student. I am just newly single as of two months ago from an engagement," said Kurt, "I took to speed dating to meet people, make friends."

Both Kurt and Olaf heard the buzzer go and they groaned. "Look want to get out of here," asked Olaf.

"Yeah sure," said Kurt, "there is a diner across the street that sells great cheesecake."

"Well lead the way Kurt." They quickly left and made their way across the street. They got seated and ordered two cheesecakes and cappuccinos. They just sat and talked. They told each other stories. Kurt told him about Finn and his mother and how much their loss still hurt. Olaf told Kurt about his sister and her four kids and losing his kid sister. Kurt told him about the bullying and bashing. Olaf told him about how he lost his foot from bullying tactics that went wrong and how a fascination with sharks gave him back his spark for life. Kurt felt connected and safe with Olaf. So he told Olaf about Blaine and their relationship.

"So what did you guys fight about," asked Olaf.

"Oh everything from toothpaste on towels to being late to things by the end I just tired. I regret breaking up with him, but what can you do," said Kurt.

"How long were these fights," said Olaf.

"Long… too long. Some lasted days," said Kurt, "my therapist old me that was natural of men."

"I like to think better of our gender then that," said Olaf, "Yeah we can be aggressive but is it really our nature or what society told us to be. I mean I have never been in a fight and never will be. I have no reflexes to fight. I know tons of guys that probably will never want to fight someone. I will protect, but get into a fight for fighting sake. No thanks. I am pretty sure that you are the same. You want to protect those who can't protect others. Am I correct?"

Kurt nodded.

"Look Kurt this Blaine guy got into fights with you for reasons. He took out his anger and frustrations on you and that is not okay. It is extremely abusive-"

"I wasn't abused," said Kurt standing up, "He never hit me. He never physically harmed me. It was my fault. I didn't give enough to him. I wasn't perfect. If it weren't for me he would never been expelled."

"I'm sorry for saying that, but you shouldn't have to be perfect for a relationship to work," said Olaf, "It takes two to make a relationship to work, so what was he doing that didn't make it work. His failing out of something is not your fault. It was his. He should be taking it serious if he wasn't before."

"That isn't the case. I shouldn't have told you this," said Kurt.

"You are probably right, but I don't think so," said Olaf, "Look can you ask yourself if it was you that ended up failing out of NYADA. Would you have blamed Blaine for it?"

"No," said Kurt, "it would have been my fault."

"Then why is it your fault now," asked Olaf.

"I don't know," said Kurt, "when things go wrong it is always my fault. Even when he cheated it was my fault. I am always the one at fault for the failings of this relationship."

"He cheated and you are at fault," said Olaf, "How does that work out? Did you mind control him into doing it? He made that decision and it seems that you have people in your life who believe he can do no wrong and he has. He hurt you and that is wrong."

"If you met Blaine you would probably understand more why I am at fault and not him for this relationship ending," said Kurt, "I just need to suck it up and deal."

"I really doubt that Blaine will impress me at all."

Kurt looked up at him and could see that Olaf was serious. But Kurt knew everyone fell for Blaine sooner or later. He was charming.

"I can't believe I am asking this, but what do you suggest I do," said Kurt.

"You really want to know what I think," said Olaf, "I study sharks. No one ever wants my advice because I consider them cuddly. Which they are very cuddly and sweet creatures like baby penguins and I say we should say fuck to swimming dolphins and swim with sharks instead. Are you sure you want my advice? I am just a stranger and I could completely crazy and dangerous?"

"You think sharks are cute and cuddly. You definitely not all there but yes I want your advice."

"Okay. My advice… my advice… I would say is take a year off school, collect your thoughts, get better friends and hey you are starting that. You got me and if you ever want me to leave I will but I am here for you in the short time that we know each other. Besides you worry me and I know I need to help you."

"I worry you," said Kurt, "you worry me."

"Well then we can worry about each other," said Olaf, "Friends do that. Look let's exchange numbers and if you need anything. I will be there as fast as I can. Okay?"

"Why are you being like this," asked Kurt.

"Like what?" Olaf just stared.

"Caring. I'm a complete stranger," said Kurt.

"Your name is Kurt Hummel. You are the son of a Burt and Kristin Hummel. You love Broadway, fashion and the arts. You do enjoy reality and older television shows. You love being around older people because you are respectful like that. You look out for those who you feel need your protection. You are a good man and I want to help you. So you can consider me a friend. This is all I got from our conversation tonight."

"I like that," said Kurt, "My phone number is 718-896-9800." Kurt watched as Olaf typed it in to his phone.

"My phone number is 732-940-0808. Look, call me if you ever need something, okay? It can be whatever. I could pick you up pizza."

"You live in New Jersey. I doubt you will come to bring me pizza," said Kurt.

"If you are that in need of someone. I will come, okay?"

"Okay," said Kurt, "I will probably not take your advice," said Kurt.

"Advice should be given freely, but the person given the advice doesn't have to take it," said Olaf, "you won't hurt my feelings."

Kurt nodded as they say their good byes.

On his way home he thought about Olaf's words. The guy was nice and all but a little weird. Kurt couldn't help but think he might throw Olaf's number away. But part of him also thought keeping it. He contemplated on what to do. He knew his Dad was disappointed at him for ruining his chances with Blaine. Kurt got in and noticed that the time said it was 6 am. He stared at clock. He didn't realize it was that early he stayed out on a Friday just talking to one person. The apartment was quiet and overbearing. Kurt missed Santana and Rachel's presence. The two girls were always loud and familiar but Santana was with Brittany and Rachel was who knows where until Kurt was found useful again and that was life.

Kurt slept until noon that day before getting up and calling his Dad. He was going to talk to him about his evening. He wanted to tell him about his night just to tell someone. Kurt wanted to tell him about Olaf and that he wants to move on. That he has this new friend. Plus it was his Dad. He knew that Burt was probably watching some sport on the TV before going and doing paperwork for the garage and then they would sit down for supper. His Dad was simple like that.

He could hear the phone ring and Burt answered it. "hey Kurt, what is the matter," said Burt.

"Nothing I just wanted to hear your voice. How was your week," said Kurt.

"It was good," said Burt, "The shops busy. Government is full of kiss asses and people who expect you to kiss their ass. More paperwork then I ever wanted in my life. So nothing new."

Kurt laughed, "that's good."

"Blaine was over last night. He works at Dalton now," said Burt.

Kurt felt his stomach lurch, "oh, how is he?"

"Yeah, he is working at Dalton now. His Mom got him the job. I don't think he has moved on maybe you can try reconciling with him. You two looked so good together."

"We broke up for reasons Dad," said Kurt, "things weren't as we expected it to go."

"Kurt, he told me everything and I know how you can be," said Burt, "You can be cool at times and you need to work on that. You need to talk to Blaine about what is going on. I am sure once you two do that you guys will last forever."

Kurt felt like screaming, 'why am I always in the wrong?' But in the end he said, "I tried so hard to make things work. Blaine's probably the only guy who will love me and I know that I blew it but I quit because I was tired of trying all the time."

"Kurt, relationships are hard and sometimes there will be good and bad times. You won't always get along with your partner. It is just a part of life. Compromises are needed, do you understand?"

Kurt felt like screaming, 'why do I have to do all of the compromising and never Blaine to make this relationship work?' "I understand," said Kurt, "I made a friend. He told me I should take a year off and sort out my feelings because he thinks it would give me so good to re-look my life and relationships."

"Oh," said Burt.

"We met speed dating."

"Speed dating," said Burt, Kurt could hear the disapproval in his voice. He hated this.

"He is a really nice guy," said Kurt, "he listened to me."

"He is also a guy and guys all want just one thing," said Burt.

"Cheesecake," asked Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"You know what I mean."

"He told me that I should think about taking a year off to collect myself," said Kurt, "I think he might be right."

"Are you sure you want to take a strangers advice," asked Burt.

"If you want me to win back Blaine I think I am going to need to. Besides this is my fault," said Kurt, "I need to fix these things and taking time off will help."

"Look think it over," said Burt, "you can always come home for a year and sort things out. I am sure you could get back with Blaine again besides he hasn't said he has started dating someone. You are a pretty hard person to get over."

"You think," said Kurt.

"I know."

"I love you Dad."

"I love you, too."

As they hung up, Kurt stared at the phone for a while thinking of his talk with his Dad before feeling a rage come over him and just throwing it across the room. Kurt stared at it and winced before hanging it up. That action wasn't acceptable. He knew he shouldn't do that stuff. Kurt sighed all of the signs were pointing he needed to go back to Lima, a hellhole, to make his life work.

He spent the whole weekend thinking about what he was going to do. There were several times he almost picked up the phone to talk to Olaf but he didn't. He didn't want to bother the other man with problems that didn't concern him.

That Monday he applied to take the year off. It didn't take long for Tibideaux to get a call on him. The next day he was in her office. He sat down and waited for her to finish some paper work.

"Mr. Hummel I hear you are wanting to take a year off. Is your work load too much," she asked finally not looking up.

"No it's fine," said Kurt, "I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Is it personal issues? Is there something going on," asked Carmen, "All of your professors say that you are doing just fine and you are doing so well."

"I just recently broke up with my fiancé and-"

"You are doing this over a fiancé," said the woman, "Child, men and women will come and go from your life. Some people, like Blaine Anderson, being not in your life is going to do you wonders."

"You would be the second person in my life to say that," said Kurt, "I have been told it is a mistake to have broken up with him and was I at fault for his expulsion in some way? A friend told me that I should. My Dad told me I should try winning Blaine back and I made a mistake leaving him. Well I have noticed that now and parents are always right."

"Not always," said Carmen, "May I have this friends phone number? I want to speak with them."

"Of course," said Kurt, quickly giving her Olaf's number. The only side of the conversation he could hear was Carmen's. He watched her groan at this man's rant, then listen she kept looking up at him more worried and more worried. Kurt started feeling dread, as her eyes seemed to look at him with pity and understanding. He could hear her, "I really did not need to know that," "I see," and "that does make sense," and her final, "oh dear." Her last reason for when she got off the phone Carmen looked positively green. "Your friend Olaf made a very compelling argument for why you should take a year off. I am going to tell you, strangely enough, that you should take his advice that he gives you. I am going to give you this year off."

"Thank you, Madam Tibideaux," said Kurt.

"I would love to tell you why Mr. Anderson failed this school but there is a thing called confidentiality. It is confidential for everyone involved. I will tell you this. Mr. Anderson is thoroughly at fault for his grades and actions that transpired his forcible removal from this school, not you. Do you understand," said Carmen.

Kurt nodded.

"Good, now Mr. Hummel," said Carmen, "You are a student I want to succeed in this school. Don't disappoint me like the other Lima candidates did. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Now take the year off but I expect to hear that you have applied for classes next year."

"I will and thank you.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

"So you are going to still be on the lease but you want to go back to a boring old town full of rednecks and assholes so dumb their IQs like every small town in North America," said Lydia as she put on her make up for the day. Kurt smiled softly. He could see why Allison loved her.

"I really don't have much of a choice," said Kurt, "Blaine's in Lima so that is where this life journey will start… I guess."

"What are you going to do in Lima," asked Allison, "you'll need a job and those are not that easy to come by these days especially with the hoops people have to go through."

"I will probably work in my Dad's shop and find a volunteer job or something," said Kurt.

"Shop," asked Lydia, "your dad sells clothes."

"No he is a mechanic," laughed Kurt, "I was taught basic car skills from him."

"A Mechanic," said Allison, "really? He knows his way around cars." Allison wiggled her eyebrows at Lydia.

"Oh hush," said Lydia, smacking her girlfriend on the shoulder, "I will have none of that teasing."

"Is it that shocking I know things about cars," asked Kurt.

"No, NO," said Allison, "Lydia and I just had this small talk a few days ago about you and mechanics. Just a little girl chat."

"Look," said Kurt, "I am off."

"We're coming," said Allison, "to the airport with you."

"You two don't have to," said Kurt.

The whole way to the airport was some giggling and laughing. He found the whole way there his nervousness was disappearing. The two girls hugged him goodbye. Before he knew it he was on a flight back to Lima. As soon as the wheels left the tarmac all his anxiety came racing back. He didn't want to go back anymore. Kurt knew it was too late. His plan was to call defeat. His family and friends were right. Blaine was the one. Blaine was the one. Blaine was the one. Through out the flight he could here people bitch and whine. All he did was stare out the window.

Just as he was grabbing for his luggage from the luggage belt he left someone bump into him causing Kurt to jump, "Jesus Christ."

"Shit I am sorry," yelped the man, his voice sounding familiar.

"I am fine," snapped Kurt, turning to the man who accidentally pushed him to see that it was David Karofsky. David winced.

"Fancy meeting you here again Kurt," said Dave as he started brushing Kurt off, "once again I am so sorry for bumping into you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Don't worry about it. It almost felt like old times." Kurt watched as the other man winced as his hands fell to his side.

"Look Kurt, once again I am so sorry," said Dave, "look maybe we should get coffee one of these days and catch up on new things. I heard you got into a very prestigious school in New York. That is exciting."

Kurt sighed, "I am sorry, David for being short. The flight got to me."

"I accept but you don't have to forgive me for our past together," said Dave mentally wincing it, "I was a huge shit to you in high school. You remembering that make sense."

Kurt nodded. "Look David I need to go. My Dad is waiting for me in the parking lot."

"Do you need help with your bags," asked Dave.

Kurt rolled his eyes before shaking his head, "No, David. I am fine but we should catch up sometime. I'll see you soon." Kurt smiled at Dave tersely before taking his bags and pulling out the handle.

Kurt slowly made his way to the parking lot area and soon saw his Dad's truck. He couldn't help but feel a wave of relief

"Hey Dad," said Kurt, hugging his Dad.

"Hey Kiddo," greeted Burt, "So how long are you home?"

"Probably until April," said Kurt.

"That's good. For what it is worth I missed you."

"I missed you, too. So how is everything," asked Kurt as they loaded things into the back.

"Things have been good," said Burt.

"Thank you Dad for letting me stay here for a while," said Kurt as they were getting into the car.

"You are always able to come home. Okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"So you know that friend of yours," said Burt, "Rachel? She's back in town."

Kurt sat up straight and stared at his Dad. "Oh really? How do you know that?"

"Leroy told Carole. Leroy and Hiram are divorcing each other," said Burt, "Sad. Cute couple."

"Carole must be thrilled," said Kurt, "She never did like how Hiram talked to Leroy. How did Rachel take it?"

"Badly I heard and since that TV show of hers failed. She took to hiding because of it. She doesn't go out much."

Kurt winced, "I told her not to get into that. I will go see her as soon as I can."

"She's a good friend, Kurt."

Kurt smiled, "when she wants to be." Kurt sighed and leaned back. He had more to think about. When they got to the house, Carole was waiting in the kitchen. When he walked in she turned and smiled at him.

"Welcome home, Kurt," Carole greeted him as she took him in her arms in a hug, "How was the flight?"

"Long. Too many screaming babies," said Kurt, "You look lovely by the way."

Carole laughed, "You are always a charmer, Kurt. Is there a new man in your life?"

"Um, no. I am here for the year."

"Oh," said Carole, "Oh." Carole softly glared over her shoulder at Burt. Kurt stared at her. He had never seen her do that.

"Look I have to go unpack, okay? Then I am going to turn in for the night."

"The flight must have been long," Carole sympathized as rubbed his cheek.

"Thank you dear. You go unpack and you tell me all about New York."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

Kurt found putting his clothes away was quick and before he knew it he was tucked in bed ready for sleep. He tossed and turned. He had dreams of everyone being there in the old high school theatre. When he gets up to sing he sings with all his might the song 'I'm Still here' and then turns around to find no one there. He goes searching for them but they are gone and all that is left is no one.

When Kurt woke people were gone. Carole probably had a morning shift at the hospital. The house was quiet. He missed Finn and his lumbering ways. He felt a wave of sadness thinking about his brother, his hero. It would be nice to have his big smile around still. He was taken way too soon.

It wasn't long before he could hear the phone ring, "Hello?"

"Hey Kurt," said Rachel, "what are you doing?"

"I was just sitting down to eat breakfast. How are you?"

"I am as good as I can be," said Rachel, "I heard you were back in town. I need to talk to you. I was wondering if you could help me with a project I am working on. Can you drop by McKinley in the choir room?"

"Of course," said Kurt, "Can I ask what you are planning?"

"I am re-starting Glee club," said Rachel.

"What?"

"I will explain. There is this lady that wants to help with it. Just please come to the school."

Kurt sighed, "Okay." Telling Rachel no was hard to do besides he missed her. If he had to be her dog to be her friend, he would be her little beck and call dog. So he did what he was told. He might as well help Rachel. Glee club did help him find himself one time. Maybe it would again.

The drive to the school was short and it felt like he took a step or 15 back in time when this drive was a normal routine. He felt like he was taking steps back and not going forward like he was reversing his life. It wasn't until he turned onto a street that was at one point a 4-way stop was now a 4 way with stoplights. That wasn't like that before. That is different.

As he drove into the school he saw that Rachel was waiting for him in the parking lot. He could see that there hasn't been much of a difference in her. She still had that big smile that said she had a plan for something. She bounced up and down. As he parked, he watched her bounce up and down in her skirt. She waited just enough to let him get out and lock his doors before descending on him.

"Kurt how long are you home?"

"Probably a year. I really don't want to talk about it right now," said Kurt, "What was this about re-starting the Glee club?"

Rachel positively beamed, "I am glad you asked. I found out that when they didn't win last time around that Sue had the Glee club dismantled. It got me thinking how much Glee helped me. I thought I should bring it back because the students of McKinley need it."

"Is it because you want to give teens something back or because you want to relive the old days of Glee club," asked Kurt.

"I don't know what it is," said Rachel, "it's something though. Better than staying stuck in my room crying over my failures that I didn't ask for." Kurt nodded he could relate.

"Do you want to help me," ask Rachel, "I think this would be good for the both of us?"

"Okay."

Rachel smiled at him, "good. Now we just have to clean the choir room. You have to meet Marfa. She is a very nice woman. She found out about my re-starting Glee club and she wanted to help."

As they walked into the choir room the whole place was covered in dust. Kurt could see cobwebs touched everything. The whole place looked like it hasn't been touched in years.

"Wait why did they just cover this place up? This classroom could have been used," asked Kurt.

"I don't know. Coach Sylvester has always done things that never made sense," said Rachel. Kurt went and grabbed cleaning supplies and they slowly got to work cleaning the dust off everything. Making things like they never left.

As soon as they finished cleaning three hours later, they say and started brainstorming.

"Ah isn't it my favorite little porcelain and college dropout," said Sue as she walked in. "What brings you here to clean a classroom up?"

"Sue, you know why. We are re-forming the Glee club. The school board super intendant has given us permission with me paying for it all," said Rachel, as she placed up a board that they were making that spoke of some plans of Glee club, "So you don't have to worry about money from the school being used."

"I heard something like that is and I am telling you that you are not."

"No, we are," persisted Rachel not looking at Sue.

"While I feel sorry for your hardships that you came on by your own doings with Porcelain losing his soul mate and Prima Donna here having lost everything to her own greed I am not going to be easy on the both of you. By trying to re-start that eye sore you two are making yourself a powerful enemy," said Sue, glaring at them. Both Kurt and Rachel gulped. "If you think when your pitiful little Glee club has seen the worst of Sue Sylvester you are wrong, I am going to rain fire upon you and you will wish for death when I am done with you." Sue grabbed their sign and broke it with her knees before picking up a wastebasket and emptying the contents on the floor. "I am the thing that will be - "

A burst of laughter came from behind Sue. "Really, is that what you call that display? Here I thought you were a fully grown woman having a temper tantrum." In the door way stood a woman with a modest haircut and a cute little casual suit underneath the jacket was a shirt that had a star trek reference.

"Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Marfa," said Rachel, "Sue was just on her way out the door."

"I am sure she was. I am Ms. Marfa Volkof and you are Sue Sylvester, the supposed great terror of the school that everyone is always talking about. Oh I am so, really, really scared of you." Marfa burst out laughing, "No, wait, that is a lie. You are as about as scary as a six foot tall child. You are not what I was expecting."

"What were you expecting," asked Sue.

"When I was told you were this big scary person I thought you were someone formidable and yet here you are you stand before me weak, you're pathetic dear. I don't really believe my eyes when they say that someone like _you_ would be dangerous. I am going to suggest that you step down or I will be the one going after you. Because you might think you are the boogie man but let me make this clear, I am and you better be paying attention." Marfa circled around Sue. She was looking her up and down sneering.

Sue shifted. "If you don't think that you are anything as bad as I am-"

"I am telling you to step down. You try to destroy these two and you will deal with me," said Marfa, "do you understand?"

"I will destroy this Glee club," said Sue.

Marfa burst out laughing. "Oh my god, you are kidding me right. You have got to be. It's funny because I am laughing. Sue, you are really too much. Fine if you want to be my enemy then I guess with your permission I am going to do my stuff." Marfa said as she walked Sue into a wall. Fear was now in Sue's eyes.

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to do the very best that I can," said Marfa, "You see I am bit of a gambling gal myself. I guess I am a lot like you or what you think you are see metaphorically speaking the sound of rolling dice is music to my ears and I don't play fair. You see it's real entertaining to have lives on the line like yours, not. See that really just fits me just fine."

"You don't know who you are messing with," said Sue.

"See I don't think you comprehend the position you are in. You have a daughter think of her safety because I can destroy all of your happiness. You wouldn't have a prayer when I am finished."

"You don't know what you are dealing with," said Sue.

"I doubt it. I have had worse then you," said Marfa into her ear, "Run." Sue nodded and walked from the room fast.

"Oh my god," said Kurt, "I have never seen that woman run from anything."

"Oh you must be Kurt. I am Marfa. I am so glad that I will be working with you as well. How are you dear?"

"I am good," said Kurt, yawning.

"Oh you are tired," said Marfa, putting a hand over his forehead. Kurt pulled back from the woman.

"I am sorry I just got in a few hours ago from a flight," said Kurt, "It has been a long day. I had an 8-hour flight and hour car ride. I guess it's catching up on me."

"Oh you poor dear," said Marfa, "Look Rachel you are going to drive my car and I am driving you home. You can start worrying about the Glee club after you look after yourself."

"I am fine," said Kurt yawning again, "Look I can drive myself home."

"Let others worry about you for just a second. We are a team, we are going to take care of each other and that means you as well," said Marfa, "don't you agree Rachel? This is the right thing to do."

Rachel stared at her before shaking her head, "yeah I will do that."

"Good girl." Rachel beamed sitting up straight like as if she was given a gold medal.

Kurt was pulled from the room and dragged down the hallway. Kurt tried telling them he didn't need to sleep but they ignored him. It was nice he thought. Kurt soon found himself in the passenger seat of his car with Marfa beside him driving out of the school. Kurt gave her directions to his house. It didn't take him long before he was being shoved into the house and before long he found himself in bed asleep.

He found that a few hours later he woke up and felt refreshed from his sleep. When he woke up he found that the smell of food was in the air. He sniffed. It was some pasta and Carol's spaghetti sauce. Kurt got up.

"Hey Honey," said Carole as he walked into the kitchen.

"Hey Carole do you need any help with anything," said Kurt. Kurt started to clean up the mess she made for making the sauce.

Carole pushed him away from the mess, "oh hush, and don't worry about that. You just got in and already are looking for work. Look, take the next few days to get yourself used to Ohio again and then you can start helping around the house again. Besides the flights here must have been hard on your body."

"I just signed up to help Rachel with her plan on reviving the Glee club," said Kurt, "or I got volunteered in by Rachel. How did Rachel know I was in town?"

"I told LeRoy on one of our coffee dates where we gossip about children and bitch about the latest news in our lives," said Carole, "LeRoy was a strong supporter for Burt and me after… Leroy is a very good friend and good man."

Kurt nodded, "I hope I can be as good as someone like that."

"You already are sweetheart," said Carole kissing his forehead, "You have grown into such a strong and caring man."

"Dad thinks I screwed up with Blaine," said Kurt.

"Burt can be a little narrow minded about certain things but you take after your father in having a good heart and when you meet someone new and he sees how much happier you are with that person then he is going to like that man in your life just as much as Blaine. Break ups are a part of growing up."

Kurt nodded, "I think I am going to go out tonight. Maybe see Rachel and see if she is busy."

"You mean visit Scandals," said Carole, dryly.

"Carole," yelped Kurt.

"What I was young too and I know it is the only gay bar in this town," said Carole, "I was young once too and it isn't the worst bar you could go to. If there was a gay bar for women in the area I would go."

"But you are not a lesbian," said Kurt.

"Not only lesbians date other women," said Carole, "I dated a few before I met your father and after Christopher. Nothing really worked out to being someone I could bring home to meet Finn."

"I never knew," said Kurt.

"It was never this big of deal," said Carole, "I never thought about bring it up before now because I am with your father."

"I just never suspected it," said Kurt, "Does dad know?"

"He does and he had questions and we dealt with it," said Carole, "Look don't think about it. If you want you can stay in and we can play games. But if you are up to it go out and have a night on the town. Go to Scandals and have a good time. You deserve the happiness you can find in this world Kurt. Go out and have some fun. You are now legal."

"You are my hero Carole," said Kurt, "I am going out. I haven't been to Scandals."

"Legally," said Carole. Kurt turned and stared at her. "I am a friend with the main bar tender. He has seen pictures of my kids and their partners. After kids we adults don't just shrivel up and have our whole lives revolve around our child."

Kurt laughed, "I am going to wear something nice and can handle sticky."

Carole winked, "Good choice."

Kurt walked down to his room and changed.

Scandals was like a piece in a time capsule. The place hasn't changed at all he drove up and he could hear a song that was playing the first time they ever went. He remembered that night well. Blaine danced all night with Sebastian. He parked right in the same place he parked his escalade. He remembered how frisky Blaine was after and how many 'no's' and 'stops' it took before Blaine got pissy and walked off. It was another time he was in the wrong. He drove after Blaine and got him to get into the car and drove him home. Blaine sulked on the way home and didn't talk to him for days because of Blaine's embarrassment. It was almost the worst date night ever other than the one where they broke up again. Kurt felt both nights were all his fault.

He showed the bouncer his ID as he walked in. He noticed that tonight there was a cowboy theme going on and not the drag queens. Kurt mingled.

"Hey have you been here before," asked a man coming up to him, "you look new?"

"Somewhat I just got back in town," said Kurt.

"Can I buy you a drink because someone as good looking as you looks like a man who needs a drink in his hand," said the man grinning. Kurt rolled his eyes the man was rakishly good-looking and very debonair in looks. He had dark brown hair styled messy and a twinkle in his eyes brown eyes that said mischief. He was the best-looking man Kurt has ever seen in his life. He looked like a perfect combination of Chris Evans, young Robert Downey Jr, and Jenson Ackles all put together.

"I am sorry but I am not interested," said Kurt rolling his eyes.

"If you are ever wanting to change your mind," said the man smiling, "here's my card. Someone as good looking as you is worth getting to know." The man pulled out a card and hand it to Kurt.

Kurt glanced down at the name on the card. It said the man was a fortune teller and named Hubert VonSmith. "I will think about it Hubert."

"Please call me Bert."

"I am less likely to call you now for anything but friendship," said Kurt.

"Why," asked Hubert.

"My Dad's name is Burt," said Kurt.

Hubert laughed, "that makes sense. Well this is awkward. I will see you around."

"I will," said Kurt as he bumped into another person. Kurt turned around saying, "oh I am so sorry," only to come face to face with Blaine.

"Kurt," said Blaine, his jaw tensing. Kurt looked Blaine up and down. He looked good. He looked angry.

"I am out of here," said Hubert behind him, "because I smell ex."

"Hi Blaine," said Kurt.

Meanwhile across the room, Dave could see Blaine talking to Kurt when he felt a hand come down on his ass.

"Hey hot stuff," said the man smiling.

"Mark I told you no the last time," said Dave rolling his eyes, "and the same goes as this time. Besides I am with Blaine and you have a wife with two kids at home. So not interested."

"Ah you know me besides it looks like he is talking to hot ass," said Mark.

"His ex, now I am going to talk to my boyfriend and you will try to learn to be a decent human being," said Dave as he walked away hearing Mark's laugh behind him.

"Carole came out to me. She's bi," said Kurt, "Dad knows."

"What," said Blaine blinking back, "What are you doing here Kurt?"

"At Scandals? I came to have a fun time, a drink," said Kurt.

"No I mean Lima, and it's not to tell me that Carole is bi."

"I'm sorry," said Kurt, "I want you back."

"Yeah well you ruined everything," said Blaine, "and you can't have me back. Besides I found someone new."

"Oh," said Kurt as his heart dropped.

"Hey is everything okay," said Dave.

"David," said Kurt, his jaw tensing before turning to Blaine, "who is this new person in your life as your boyfriend. Please don't be Sebastian."

"It's me Kurt," said Dave before kissing Blaine's cheek and wrapping an arm around Blaine's back, "It's probably new to you."

"How long have you been dating Karofsky," asked Kurt. Dave winced.

"A few months now," said Blaine, "Dave and I are happy together."

"I am his Yogi to his boo bear," said Dave joking trying to lighten up the mood. Blaine rolled his eyes. Dave coughed into his fist, "Look we are all adults here. We can still be friends, right?"

Kurt nodded, "I am going to go to the bathroom."

Dave watched as Kurt walked out of the bar. "What is up with him? He seemed a little blue."

"He wants to win me back," said Blaine, gritting his teeth, "he left me and now because being single isn't what it's cut out to be he wants me back. Why? Over nothing."

"Blaine, you told me you guys were fighting constantly that isn't nothing," said Dave.

"He took a few criticisms and thought they were over board," said Blaine.

"Blaine what happened had happened," said Dave, "He obviously was stressed with things like you were. I mean he's here. School started at NYADA so maybe things were hard for him after. He probably realized he did things in the wrong and wants to make amends the only way he knows how and there is nothing wrong with that. Right?"

Blaine shook his head angrily before looking at Dave's earnest face. Blaine's anger slowly melted away. "Yeah, right."

"Not everyone is a bad person in this world you know and Kurt is one of the good ones," said Dave as he hugged his boyfriend and kissed his forehead, "break ups are tough babe and I can't imagine what it is like breaking up with someone you dated forever. It probably is tough for him too."

Blaine snuggled up to his boyfriend and buried his head into Dave's shoulder. Blaine felt ground by Dave's scent. He smelt of sandalwood, vanilla and cinnamon.

"You know I am on your side of this right?"

"I know I'm sorry. When did you become so smart," said Blaine.

"Therapy and time. Some good dates like you," teased Dave before kissing his forehead. Blaine smiled before kissing Dave on the lips.

"You are the safest, kindest person I have ever met," said Blaine, "thank you for loving me. I love you."

"I love you too. You don't have to thank me for that."

"I know. I screwed up. I should have told Burt or Rachel about us," Blaine said, "he probably would have known about us." He could feel Dave tense up.

"Yeah you probably should have but what is in the past is in the past," said Dave.

"I didn't tell them because I like having you to myself," said Blaine, "You make me feel special and you are special and this is special. Is that okay?"

"Yeah that is fine," said Dave, "You tell people about us when you are ready, okay?"

"I am ready now," said Blaine, "I want the whole world to know about us."

When Kurt got outside he got into his car and burst into tears. He cried before picking up the phone and pressing a number that was supposed to be Rachel's.

"Hello," said Olaf.

"I'm sorry I got the wrong number," said Kurt about to hang up.

"Is this Kurt," said Olaf, "It midnight."

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have called you," He said, trying to hold

"You're crying," said Olaf, "Dude you didn't seem like a crier. Is there something that is the matter?"

"I'm in Lima," said Kurt, "I ran into Blaine and asked if he wanted to get back together."

"Kurt that is the biggest mistake you could make, dude. The guy and you broke up for reasons, reasons that matter."

"I know but others…"

"Fuck others," said Olaf, "when it comes to you and your relationships you get to decide what is healthy and not other people. It's hard and dude I am here for you. Okay?"

"We just met a few weeks ago," said Kurt, "Why do you want to be there for me so bad."

"Because you're a good person and I want to help."

"What if I made a mistake? What if he is my one," asked Kurt.

"I don't know what to tell you man. I doubt he is your only one out there. There are other fish in the sea you just have to look. Look I have holiday time coming up and I'll take it where you are to help you out bro by the way where are you again," asked Olaf.

Kurt smiled into the phone, "I'm in Lima, Ohio."

"Okay," said Olaf, "When I get holiday time I am coming to visit."

"Why," asked Kurt, "the flight here is a lot of money.

"You need a friend and well I guess I am that person you need. Besides you will put me up for room and board, right?"

"Yeah, definitely," said Kurt, "I'll talk to you soon, okay?"

"Yeah sure be safe."

"I will," said Kurt before hanging up. After hanging up Kurt felt a little better. Before doubt came creeping in. Kurt groaned to himself for rambling on about his issues to Olaf. Olaf didn't need his issue. He drove home cussing himself out for doing so.


	4. Chapter Four

Chapter Four

The next morning Kurt woke to his phone ringing. He groaned and stared at his clock to see that the time said 5:09 AM. He groaned and didn't answer. The phone kept ringing. He finally groaned and decided to answer. Picking up the phone he could see that it wasn't a normal number he knew.

"Hello," Yawned Kurt.

"Good Morning Kurt, it's me Marfa. We are going running you are coming with Rachel and I," practically sang the other person on the phone. Kurt groaned at the chipper tone in Marfa's voice. Morning people were the devil.

"I don't know," said Kurt, "It's five in the morning. I need to sleep just a little longer."

"Dear, that wasn't a suggestion," Marfa snickered, "Get up and I promise I will buy you and Rachel some waffles. If you are not out here in 5 minutes I am calling you again. Get your butt out of bed."

Kurt lied in bed and groaned before doing as he was told. He grabbed a nice easy outfit that he knew looked good but was something he could work out in and it was just as he was walking out of the bedroom that his phone rang.

"I'm on my way," said Kurt, "I just got ready.

"Excellent," said Marfa, "If I had to come in after you, you wouldn't be happy with me. I had to dump ice water on Rachel's head for her to get out of it."

Kurt laughed. He could already here Rachel's angry screetches in his head. He knew she probably was not happy about that at all.

As he walked out of the house both Marfa and Rachel were standing there in work out gear. He could see that Marfa had the biggest smile on her face like a cat that got her canary and cream and then he looked at Rachel who looked like an angry drowned grumpy cat who was ready to go on a killing spree. Kurt in his tired state stared at the two women before bursting into laughter.

"Kurt this is not funny," said Rachel, "I am wet and cold and I have to run and I am not happy."

"Oh my little apprentices," said Marfa patting a hand on Rachel's arm as Kurt was pulled closer with Marfa's other arm, "you both need toughening up to deal with the world around you. You both can't wallow in your own shit and hope things just magically go your way. I am going to train you as a mentor in a very much grindstone to knife method." Both Rachel and Kurt felt a smack on the heads and stared at each other in shock. "Now get the hell running. We are burning day light."

Kurt groaned as Rachel stared in shock and did just as they were told. They ran for a whole hour both Rachel and Kurt groaned as they ran up and down Lima only to end up at the waffle house. Both could feel their legs barely standing. They were both soaked in sweat. They both glared at Marfa and could see that she barely broke a sweat from the run.

Rachel glared at her, "how are you not sweaty?"

"I do that run every day since 15 and faster," said Marfa as she headed to a car, "Now I am buying you some breakfast. It is a very important meal of the day." The three found them sat and waited. As soon as they got there meals Both Rachel and Kurt dug into it.

"Starved?" asked Marfa amused.

"Normally with mornings I like to have them for making lesson plans for the day. But I am going to explain my expectations as a mentor to you. I am going to have you both sit through certain classes and help student the best of your ability. This will help you decide if you want to become teachers later on."

"I don't know about this," said Rachel.

"You both came back for students to have a place to sing, right? Because it would be very screwed up if you both re-started a club just to re-live your glory days when you are not that old to begin with to be having a mid-life or quarter-life crisis."

Both Rachel and Kurt blushed. "Well not necessarily," said Rachel finally as they were seated.

"Oh dear lord children," scoffed Marfa, "We have a long road ahead of us to shape you both up."

"I heard Coach Sylvester got rid of all its arts," said Rachel, "and that is horrible. Teens need something to be able to communicate and express themselves."

"That is good reason but if you turn around and start living your life through those kids even for a moment and not putting them first I will be very angry. This program is for teens not young adults trying to re-live a moment in time because they need their baby blanket back. Do you understand me?"

Both Rachel and Kurt nodded, "Yes, Ma'am."

"Good. Now teaching is an extremely interesting field. It is one that is fulfilling, needed for public; you will take a huge part in a child's life. You can both have a child grow to hate a subject they loved and can turn a child apathetic to all schooling. You are also highly underpaid and underappreciated. This job has you under scrutiny by many because of how important it is but many also do not see the point of education and believe that only those rich should have it. Do you understand?"

Kurt and Rachel nodded, "That sounds wrong."

"It is. Now the teachers in the school you know the types. You have seen them all before. There are some good, some bad, and some that should not bother to come to work. Teachers go into the teaching career for many reasons. While you are at McKinley you will figure your teaching method?"

"What if we are not interested in teaching," asked Kurt.

"Then you will learn that about yourself and move on to do something else. Now we got through hard stuff for the morning. Tell me about your selves, things that might come up. Past experiences in jobs?"

"Well I was on I waited tables, I used to go to NYADA but they weren't providing me for what I need correctly. I was on Broadway and then I got a job in my own television show, which failed. It was the worst show ever. It was a mistake," said Rachel.

"So you have a hard time committing to one thing," said Marfa.

Rachel bulked, "I don't have commitment issues."

"You named several heavy commitments like college and Broadway. Things you need huge commitment to do to succeed. What was your last relationship like?"

"Finn. He we were on and off. He's gone now," said Rachel, "Forever."

"Which is also," asked Marfa softly.

"My brother, Finn was my brother," said Kurt.

"I see. The one who has his picture up still? The one who passed on. I have heard stories he sounds like a good man that was cut down at the peak of his potential. I am truly sorry for your losses. He would have made a good teacher one day."

Kurt nodded. He wished he could still have his brother back every day.

"Kurt what about your story," asked Marfa.

"I am still at NYADA. I took a year sabbatical I just got out of a long-term engagement several months ago to my fiancé. I guess I came back to win him back and well that's not going to happen."

"Kurt, Blaine loves you. I am sure you could win him back," said Rachel.

"He's in a relationship now and he looks happy," sighed Kurt, finishing his meal.

"He's dating who," asked Rachel, "last time we talked he didn't say he was dating someone? It can't be that serious?"

"He's dating David Karofsky," Kurt confessed the bitterness in his voice, "and they are happy."

"There's always hope," said Rachel.

"My advice stay away from exes," advised Marfa, "and keep the relationship issues out of school. At first he will be like a missing tooth. You will get used to him not being there and then one day you will notice that someone or something new is there to take his place. Although I worry because your relationship was harmful enough that you needed a sabbatical from school. That says things about this Blaine."

"Yes ma'am," said Kurt, "I don't really want to get into it."

"Good. Now would either of you be going to the school today?"

"I am going to help my Dad around the shop," Kurt sighed, "I will be up at McKinley after school, Okay?"

"Rachel?"

"Yeah, I'm in for a class or two and I am going to place a few signs up for Glee club," sighed Rachel.

"Good," said Marfa clapping her hands together paying the waitress, "now I'll drop you Kurt off at your Dad's shop. You give directions."

"How," asked Kurt.

"My car is in the parking lot. You don't think I run everywhere do you?"

The drive to the shop went quickly. Kurt sat in the back giving directions in her little civic and as soon as she drove away.

"Who was that," asked his Dad watching her drive off.

"That is Marfa and Rachel," said Kurt, "she brought us out for breakfast."

Burt nodded, "That seemed nice."

"Yeah we had to run there," said Kurt, "She will probably be waking us up early tomorrow for that."

"That would explain the smell off of you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "so where can I get to work?"

"You can help me with some paper work and after I have two oil changes for you to wet you whistle to get back into things. You remember how to do them, right?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Of course Dad."

"So did you meat anyone interesting last night at Scandals," asked his Dad, "I didn't get to ask you."

"No one really," said Kurt.

Burt frowned, "Son about you and Blaine. I wish you two worked out. The thing about relationships is there is a need of compromise and I know Blaine isn't the cleanest out there."

"I know Dad," said Kurt cutting him off, "I will just get on that paperwork."

Burt raised an eyebrow at Kurt's tone. "Dad Blaine has a boyfriend now. Who he is dating isn't important. He has obviously moved on. Now where's is the paper work I need to do in the office?"

"It's on the desk," Burt sighed rubbing his face, "When did Blaine and this whoever it is start-"

"I don't know and I don't care. I am just glad it is not Sebastian," confessed Kurt.

Kurt sighed and walked past every car and into the office to do paperwork leaving his Dad frowning. Kurt quickly went through his Dad's stuff and found the papers. He could see in Burt's trash was an empty box of donuts. Kurt made a note of watching what Burt ate while he was there.

At lunch he went and got the two meals. He waxed poetry about the sprouts and green stuff he was eating with his Dad thankful for his acting ability that made him stop from gagging. His Dad grumbled about the meal good-naturedly but ate it all. After lunch he got on the two cars and found that both were easy to do simple oil changes. He was just cleaning up when Rachel and Marfa came into the shop. He could see that Rachel had wet hair and the sourest face.

"What happed to you," asked Kurt, horrified at her appearance.

Rachel pouted, "I was slushied. A student slushied me."

"Oh I am so sorry," comforted Kurt, pulling her into a hug, "who did it? A jock?"

"I didn't see who did it," said Rachel, "I just know they don't feel any sorry about it."

"I wish you knew who did it because I would have talked to them about the incident," said Marfa, "We need to get going."

"I am a horrible human being," said Marley, her head in Unique's lap.

"You are hardly a horrible person," said Unique, "You slushied a rude woman who didn't bother getting to know our names. She is just making this Glee club to relive her glory days."

"I can't believe that Sue is letting her," said Kitty pacing, "I can't stand that bitch."

"Kitty can you stop pacing," said Ryder biting his knuckles, "look Marley you are not a bad person for being angry. I mean you didn't plan to do it. Right?"

Jake snorted, "Yeah Ryder is right. I mean I am kind of glad you did because I did plan to search her down and slushie her. Take up where my brother left off before joining Glee."

"We should make a pack not to re-join the glee club," said Marley, "it will hurt having it turn its back to us again like it did last time. Schue didn't even try to fight for us. If Finn lived and was our teacher, he would have fought tooth and nail. I just know it."

"Well, Schue was useless and Finn died too young," said Kitty, "I'm in."

"I love the lime light like any diva," said Unique, "But fuck Glee."

"Same," said both Ryder and Jake at the same.

"They don't deserve any of us anyway," said Kitty, "we are too good for them."

"So we are all in and screw Glee," said Marley.

"We are all in this together," said Jake.

"Good," said Marley, "I am glad we all are in this together."

"I made plans for us to meet with Mr. Schuester and Blaine about upcoming sectionals tonight," said Rachel, "too make plans about sectionals since we are all friends and competing against each other."

"That is very good Rachel," said Marfa, "If we make pacts it can stop some of the troublesome aspects away. Good girl." Marfa patted Rachel on the knee. Rachel in response beamed. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"I need a game plan though," said Marfa, "Blaine is the ex of yours, Kurt, What is he like? Tell me about him?"

"How will that help?"

"It will give me information of him," said Marfa, "Information is power."

"The first few coffee dates he had when I went to Dalton with him. He was always charming and he listened and he cared about me. He also danced with me at my Junior Prom. I was crowned Prom Queen by a bunch of assholes and the person who won Prom King wouldn't dance because he was afraid of being ousted from his closet and Blaine danced with me. Another memory was last year I was feeling down and I came across this old senior's home flier about a play and I decided to help out with it. Their Peter Pan ended up dying and I took over. He came and watched. He brought me flowers and all my friends were there. It was nice to feel so loved."

"And the worst?"

Kurt thought and he could remember multiple horrible times flash by. Kurt could think of 10 times more unhappy times to happy. "This one's hard because I can think of so many bad ones. I guess I am pessimistic. I guess our last break up. It ended badly he was in tears and he said he hated me and he would never forgive me for it. I felt horrible for days because we have been fighting for weeks about stupid things and those moments while breaking up felt like this great weight pulled off me and after it was the worst moment in my life. The rest I don't want to talk about the fighting and anger. It still hurts."

"I see. Rachel your memories of Blaine," asked Marfa, "any dumb memory."

"My fondest memory is when we were both in West Side Story. He was Tony. I was Maria. Artie told us that we should lose our virginities before opening act to be more authentic. We came up with this stupid pack to lose our virginities. It was stupid neither of us could. It wasn't until before the opening night we realized it was stupid. We said sorry to each other and it was so stupid. The things you think you need to do when you are young."

"What," asked Kurt, his head twitching to the side, "what virginity pact?"

"It was silly Kurt. Finn probably would have told you that when I got home from the first night we went to Scandals neither of us talked about it," said Rachel waving him off, "just silly kid stuff that I am sure Blaine told you about?"

"I wouldn't be asking, Rachel if I knew what you were talking about. What virginity pack," ask Kurt. Kurt was being pulled back to Scandals, that very first night where Blaine danced all night with Sebastian and he had to intervene. To that drunken moment in the car. He could remember Blaine saying he had one drink.

"Oh god," said Kurt standing up. His breathing going, "I- that my first time. Did it mean anything to him? He tried to initiate sex with me in a parking lot." He could felt like he was out of breath and he couldn't control the way his breathing was going. He could feel his head roaring as he realized. His heart was beating too fast. He felt used. The alley way incident happened because of West Side Story. That moment where he felt he was a horrible person happened because of Sebastian and because of that stupid play? The past zoomed back. He felt a hand on his back softly petting him and an arm guiding him back to his chair. It wasn't until he started to calm that he heard the sound of numbers.

"72… 73…74… 75… 76…"

"Why are you counting," asked Kurt, looking to Marfa.

"Did it help, sweetheart?" Marfa looked at him with concern. He could feel her sympathy. He hated it. Kurt turned to look at Rachel who had a similar look on her face.

"We are going to be seeing Blaine tonight are you going to be able to handle this?"

Kurt nodded his head, "Yeah. I don't know what came over me. I hate this feeling of weakness."

"If I can get from your past, you are the strongest man I have ever met," Marfa said, "Panic attacks, mental illnesses are not signs of weakness. Are you sure you will be able to deal with seeing Blaine?"

Kurt nodded, "Yes."

Marfa smiled softly, "Good boy." He could feel a little ease come from that, "You will get through tonight and tomorrow with ease."

"What do you know about Mr. Schuester," asked Rachel.

"I know enough about Mr. Schuester to last a life time," said Marfa. Kurt raised an eyebrow at the ice in her tone.

"So our competition is a pair of manchilds," said Marfa, "Wonderful!"

"I have an hour to go before that stupid meeting with Schue and Rachel and her entourage," said Blaine as he tied his shoes in his apartment.

"Blaine you are worrying," said Dave, "These are your friends. They want to make sure the competition doesn't get dirty. I know how competitive you guys got and I wasn't in Glee when I went to high school plus you had Coach Sylvester on your case and that woman runs around acting as if she is a James Bond villain."

Blaine snorted.

"Besides maybe you can talk to them about the Jane situation," suggested David, "You know what I think."

"Let her in and screw tradition," said Blaine, "but sometimes traditions are good."

"Says the man who once was planning a wedding to marry another man," teased Dave, "if that isn't screwing tradition."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Why are you so easy about the fact that I almost married Kurt, why aren't you jealous of that," said Blaine.

"I fucked other men in relationships in threesomes and my gay life has been vastly different from yours,' thought Dave before saying, "because he is your past. I have a past with Kurt, you have a past with Kurt. I know Kurt he is a man that I can see why you fell in love with him and stayed with him for so long and even got engaged to him. I can't fault you for falling in love with someone before we dated."

Blaine nodded his head, "so you are not jealous?"

"A little bit," said Dave, "but nothing that borders on not healthy."

"Why can't you come to the meeting," asked Blaine.

"The knitting group is having a meeting besides I know nothing of Glee choir so I would be a hindrance," said Dave, "plus Rachel Berry is going to be there and she doesn't like me at all."

"It still surprises me that you knit," said Blaine, "It just seems so girly."

"It was one of the things I was taught in the hospital for coping methods. It's easy to do and besides we more sit and bitch then do actual knitting."

"I don't know about this Kurt thing with Kurt being in town," said Blaine, "he is obviously going to be here to ruin our relationship."

Dave shook his head and kissed Blaine on the lips, "I think you are worrying too much."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What if you are wrong," asked Blaine.

"Maybe you are right, just you wait one minute you are dating me and the next you know it you are eloping with Kurt at someone else's wedding because that isn't really tacky at all," said Dave sarcastically.

"You are mocking me now," said Blaine.

"I am not you are worrying over nothing," said Dave, "right?"

Blaine hesitated before nodding, "Right."

'Yeah I have something to worry about,' thought Dave, 'it's not Kurt I have to worry about it's you.' Dave shook his head and said instead, "see nothing to worry about."

"I love you, Dave," said Blaine.

"Love you too," said Dave smiling. Blaine quickly hugged Dave and leaned on his boyfriend who held him steady.

"You are probably the calmest, most giving person I know," said Blaine, "why am I so lucky to have you in my life?"

"Just are," said Dave wrapping his arms around his boyfriend before kissing him on the forehead.

"I have to get going," said Blaine, "about Glee."

"Go have fun," said Dave, "I will be here when you get home."

Blaine nodded as he walked out of the apartment.

"Ms Volkof, I didn't know you were coming tonight," said Mr. Schue gritting his teeth as he open the door

"I am just helping Rachel and Kurt understand the teaching career, be their mentor," said Marfa, "I hope Mr. Schuester you can be somewhat professional around three of our now colleagues in our shared profession."

"Oh I assure you I can be very professional in the career I have been working for years now," said Schue, "Rachel why is Marfa helping you?" Marfa snorted.

"Because she is a nice person," said Rachel, "who wants to help Kurt and I." Both Rachel and Kurt shared looks.

"Okay," mouthed Kurt to Rachel.

"Mr. Schuester you can try and be professional by not bringing your issues about me. Now Rachel was the one that called this meeting. She has been doing such a good job today," said Marfa.

Kurt heard a knock on the door. "Hey sorry I'm late," said Blaine entering. Kurt felt a hand on his wrist. Kurt looked down and could see that his hand had immediately curled into a fist.

"Calm," said Marfa, "The past is the past."

"How is David," asked Rachel, Kurt looked over at Rachel. He could see that she had her fakest smile on her face. The big one that always meant she was up to something.

"What?" asked Blaine.

"Your boyfriend, David Karofsky, how is he," said Rachel, "I am surprised you did not mention him at all when we had coffee together a few days ago."

Blaine glared at Kurt hurt, "he's fine."

"That is good," said Rachel.

"Now we are all here for reasons," said Marfa, "Rachel you called this. I believe it is time we get down to business."

"How about we sit down and talk about Glee and make rules of conduct and talk issues out," said Kurt.

"I agree this is a perfect idea," said Schue grinning. Kurt snickered to himself from the way Marfa looked. She looked like she was not fond of Schue. She looked like Miranda Priestly that found herself trapped in a Chuck-E-Cheese.

"I am glad we agree," said Marfa, "Mr. Schuester. So make rules that are based on issues on the past?"

"No stealing other people's members," said Schue, "We had issues where other glee choirs played dirty like that or sending member undercover to watch others."

"No expecting it easy," said Marfa, "We treat this like a competition not as something silly."

"That sounds right," said Blaine.

"No spying on each other," said Rachel.

"Members of each Glee club will treat the others with respect," said Marfa, "These rules will go for students. If they can't give other groups respect. They can leave."

"That's expecting a lot from children," said Schue staring at her, "Kids can be kids. Plus it is a competition so dirty talk can happen"

"I understand teenagers and they are not children. If we are going into this united in competition we need the students to understand friendly competition," Marfa said.

Schue gritted his teeth, "You don't know how to sit back on something you don't understand."

"I understand a lot, Mr Schue," said Marfa.

"Ms. Volkof," said Schue saying her name like as if cussing it, "you don't know much about show choir something I have done in both High school and the last seven years of my life. I know a little bit more then you."

"Should I be getting popcorn to watch you to fight," asked Emma coming in. Kurt could see that she was holding little Daniel in her arms. He had the most beautiful head of curly red hair. The little kid little up and started to babel.

"K'diwa, your husband is useless," said Marfa. Her eyes softened, "how are you little Daniel? Every time I see your little one you have gotten bigger."

"He has grown so much, Marfa, said Emma, "He is going to be a big guy when he grows up."

"What is going on with them," asked Blaine. Kurt gritted his teeth.

"Nothing that is our business," said Rachel.

"Can I take him," asked Marfa.

"Of course," Emma said, handing off Daniel to her with ease. Marfa bounced the boy lightly.

"So what issues are people having with their Glee clubs," asked Will, "Maybe we can help each other with that as well."

"We have issues with recruiting," said Rachel, "No one seems interested in joining with signs and that is purely because there is no music or drama or even a drawing class in the school. You have no interest in the arts at all. Sue fired all of the art teachers. What there is left in classes that are not cores are language classes, a two wood classes and home ec classes. The home ec teacher almost was gotten rid of but she was able to make a good argument with why she should stay in the school."

"Huh," said Schue, "that sounds harder than when I started making the glee club. I am sure someone is going to sign up. It will take a while. I really don't have any issues. My group practically runs itself. What about yourself Blaine?"

"There is this girl, Jane, she wants to join the Warblers," said Blaine, "I am not too sure she should join. David says let her join but I am still not sure."

"Isn't your school a private all boys school," asked Marfa.

"Yeah," said Blaine, "I was shocked she was there but her parents sued and she got in."

"Hmmmm," said Kurt, "I agree with David. You should let her at least let her audition. It's only fair to give her a fair chance."

"It' just against tradition at Dalton and is it fair to the guys to share their space with this girl," asked Blaine.

"They are most likely not going to want her there," said Marfa, "All boys clubs usually are not friendly places for those of the female persuasion. As soon as boys decide something is purely theirs they start quickly putting up the 'no girls' signs all over the thing."

"Not all men do that," said Schue, causing the three women in the room to wince.

"Really, Schue name one thing guys are happy sharing with girls without trying to kick them out," asked Marfa. Schue opened and closed his mouth. "Look, you should give her a shot. Maybe I will be proven wrong."

"I will help her with her audition," said Rachel, "It would help her gain some confidence that another girl is there so that when she goes in she can knock them out of the water with her singing talent."

"Thanks Rachel that would be nice," said Blaine.

The five people slowly started talking. The rest of the evening was catch up for Rachel, Blaine, Kurt and Will. Kurt sometimes looked over at Blaine and felt waves of love. Other times waves of the need to physically harm his ex.

Meanwhile at Blaine and Dave's, the Bitch n Stitch was knitting away. All laughing at Hubert's latest turn down.

"Yeah so the guy bumps into his ex and I run off because hey I don't need this," said Hubert, "So that is how my last attempt at hooking up with a guy went. I have the worst luck with men."

Dave laughed, "how do you end up in these situations?"

"Well I don't know it was Blaine who was the ex," said Hubert, "so this guy how much trouble is he?"

"That was Kurt, not Kirk," said Dave, "I was there at Scandals."

"Yeah Kurt, how much of a trouble is he," said Hubert, "was I right in not pursuing?"

"Well I think he wouldn't be interested in you Bert because you share a name with his Dad. He told you that. Nothing is creepier then calling out the name of a parent. I have been there. It's really gross and you can't look your Dad in the face for a while. That was the biggest regret I ever have."

"Really," asked The Vulcan, cocking an eyebrow up looking at him patiently.

"No, he was a really great lay," said Dave, "but hey Paul was a nice guy."

"Dave you have the best luck with exes," said Christina, "my last ex and I got into a fight because of his no good, dirty cheating and I am in high school. I don't need this drama in my life."

"High school doesn't last forever," said The Vulcan patting her on the knee before resuming the crocheting on her blanket, "How is everything going with Blaine, David? This Kurt that Bert was flirting with is his ex and the boy you used to bully."

"What," said Christina, "What bullying?"

"I used to be a jock who thought he was the shit in high school who bullied people because I was closeted and really a scared little boy who didn't know how extremely ordinary I was, Chris. You wouldn't have liked me back then," confessed Dave as he finished knitting a row on his scarf.

"So who is Kurt," asked Christina.

"Kurt was someone I used to bully, he helped me to some degree with helping me not kill myself again. He is also Blaine's ex fiancée," said Dave, "they broke up about six months ago. Blaine believes he is back in town to win him back but Kurt isn't a guy to screw over someone else's relationship."

Christina, Hubert and The Vulcan shared glances.

"What," said Dave, putting down his dark blue balls of Yarn and dark blue knitting needles.

"Bullshit," said Christina, "They were once engaged. I mean that is huge and to call it off. What if he is thinking that it was a huge mistake and does like Blaine thinks he is? Like engagements are a huge thing and I smell a rat."

"They did break up for a reason," said Hubert, "But I would be careful around this guy."

"I trust Kurt won't try screwing over my relationship with Blaine," said Dave.

"What about Blaine do you trust him not to try running off with his ex," ask The Vulcan.

Dave opened his mouth and closed it before looking down and picking up his knitting. Dave looked up at her, "I am pretty sure Blaine just sees our relationship as temporary and I think as time goes on I am going to make an escape route in case our relationship does go south because Kurt is back in town."

"So he is fucking up your relationship," said Christina glaring.

"No," said Hubert, "It is Blaine that has all the power to fuck up his relationship with Dave. Kurt is probably just a catalyst to the relationship ending."

"Hubert is right," said Dave, "If Blaine decides to leave me then it is his own doing. So in that case will one of you guy's take me in until I can find a new apartment?"

"Why are you moving from your apartment," asked The Vulcan frowning.

"His friends think I am a huge asshole already, even though it has been years since I have seen them and to kick Blaine out is just asking for them to rain fire down on me if things go south. It's just better I leave and he gets the apartment. Not worth the fight," explained Dave.

"That isn't right," said Christina.

"Chris don't you do anything," said Dave, "I don't need a high school kid meddling in things that doesn't concern you. My relationship falls under things that don't concern you. Got it?"

"Yeah," said Christina, "I got it?"

"No he is right Chris," said Hubert, "this is Dave's business and you stay out of it. Dave if things go south. I have a spare bed, which you can have at any time. Okay?"

"Thanks," said Dave, "Chris can you promise me that you are not going to do anything that will in anyway be you 'helping' my relationship with Blaine?"

"Why should I promise that," asked Christina.

"Because you respect Dave and if he asks you to but out of his problems you will do so," said The Vulcan.

"Kid, you got to promise him that," said Hubert, "It is not asking for that much."

Christina looked up from the mess that she called her knitting and saw all three older members of the knitting group glaring at her, "oh my god. I promise."

"Christina, I am serious," said Dave, "stay out of my business when it comes to my relationship with Blaine, do you understand me?"

"I promise to stay out of your issues with your relationship with Blaine," said Christina, "Happy?"

"Yes," Dave said rolling his eyes, "ecstatic. Now we have some knitting to do and I promised Blaine a scarf."


	5. Chapter Five

Chapter Five

The next morning, Kurt found himself standing in line at the Lima Bean, before feeling a tap on his shoulder, "hey Kurt."

Kurt groaned before putting on his friendliest face, "Hi David. How are you this morning?"

"Pretty decent," said Dave, winking at him, "How about you? I didn't see you after you went to the bathroom at Scandals. Are you doing okay?"

"Better," said Kurt as they were the next up. Kurt ordered before watching Dave order a coffee as well. "What are you doing," asked Kurt.

"I am paying for your coffee," said Dave, patting him on the back. "You look like you need something nice." Kurt watched as Dave paid for the coffees.

"You didn't have to do that," said Kurt as they stepped out of line.

Dave nodded, "I know but I wanted too. You look like you need some extra happiness and pampering."

Kurt smiled as they waited for their coffees, "thank you."

"No problem," said Dave, "So how have you been?"

"I am good," said Kurt, "you know my relationship with Blaine. You?"

"I dated around, spent time traveling. Went to Northern Ontario. That was fun. I dated. Had my one night stands," said Dave, "Life out of the closet is better then I thought it was going to be."

Kurt nodded, "you said dated twice."

"I dated a lot including a few one night stands," said Dave.

Kurt glanced over, "I tried having one of those. Ended up robbed. Oh god don't tell Blaine and I can't believe I told you that."

"I became a frequenter at bath houses, so I can't blame you," said Dave, "at all."

"So you slept around a lot," said Kurt, "Does Blaine know?"

"Not really," said Dave, "he just knows none of my relationships were that serious like our relationship is."

Kurt nodded before glancing at the time, "Look I have to go. I'll see you around."

Kurt sighed as soon as he got into his car. He took a few seconds to gather himself before taking off towards the school.

"Hey you," said a girl as Kurt parked his car and got out, "I have been waiting for you. You stay away from Blaine and Dave."

"Who are you," asked Kurt.

"I am Chris, and you need to stay away from my friend and his happiness that wears around his dead used cars salesman grandpa's clothing because he is poor and can't buy new clothes for himself," said the girl.

"What? Who," asked Kurt, "What? I don't know what you're talking about you crazy weirdo?"

"I think you do and I am going to make sure you don't I am going to do this," said Christina, throwing a liquid on to Kurt, "nuv umqu' ghot vI'ogh naj lam Qub Dara'. Now you are going to face something you fucked over in your past by turning that person down. I hope you are happy. Now I have to go eat because that is what people do at this time instead of being creepy creepers who creep around high schools. You stay away from Dave and Blaine or else I will come back and do something really stupid to you. Bye."

Kurt smelled the shirt he smelled of pineapple, roses and several other scents that left him smelling like a fruit and flower basket's love child.

"Oh my god, that child needs help. What the hell did she throw on me," said Kurt.

As he was walking towards the hall he could see Rachel gripping onto a pudgy looking student tightly as another student was pulling on the other arm. He recognized the other as Puck's brother Jake.

"Hey what is going on here," asked Kurt.

"She wants me to join Glee club and he wants me to not and I am not feeling this situation at all," said the pudgy kid, eyes wide with fear as he pulled free, "I am out of here."

"You didn't run with us this morning," said Marfa as soon as Rachel and he entered the choir room, "You sent your pit-bull of a father after us."

"Good afternoon to you too," said Kurt. Marfa came up and sniffed.

"His Dad isn't a Pittbull," said Rachel, "Burt, just is Burt. Why are you sniffing Kurt?"

"Come smell him," said Marfa, "He smells sweet." Rachel frowned and sniffed Kurt's shoulder.

"Do you two mind stop violating my personal bubble," said Kurt pushing both away from him softly.

"Why do you smell of pineapple, roses, and I have no idea but you smell very delicious," asked Marfa.

"I think I smelt strawberries and Vanilla as well," said Rachel.

"Some kid threw some type of perfume all over me in the parking lot," said Kurt, "I have no idea what was going on in this kid's head at the time? It was just really strange."

"Which one," asked Marfa, "Did you get their name?"

Kurt turned and looked at Marfa. Her face full of concern, "She said her name was Christina."

"I should have known," groaned Marfa, before patting Kurt on the shoulder. "I luckily enough have her in my class after lunch. That kid is certainly a loud mouth. She has a few adult keepers. Her parents now tradeoff who goes into talk to whoever is mad with her knitting group she is part of."

"This kid is part of a knitting group," said Rachel, "that is kind of nerdy and old ladyish for a teenager to be in. It's something I would expect Kurt to be in."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Oh please I would not have joined a knitting group when I was in high school or even now. I might like older people but I am not going to sit around and knit."

"You should meet this knitting group. They have this real cutie in it who is a real cuddly teddy bear," said Marfa, "A true sweetheart with a heart of gold. He comes in and has just the kindest personality. Sue doesn't like him much because of some past she has with him but he has such optimism for the goodness in others it's just adorable."

"Huh sounds like a real catch," said Rachel, "sounds like you have a crush on the guy."

"Oh yes pity the both of us are gay," said Marfa, "If he wasn't dating someone I would set him up with Kurt with ease."

"Why? What do you think I have in common with this guy," asked Kurt.

"Absolutely nothing but so far all his exes still adore the guy and how many people can say that," said Marfa, "especially one who has dated as many as him. David is one hell of a guy. Besides he seems like the pampering type and you look like someone who needs to be pampered and the same back because I doubt he gets pampered often in his relationships."

Kurt scoffed, "I don't need pampering."

"Maybe but it can be nice," said Rachel.

"So I was thinking about the Glee club," said Kurt, changing subject, "instead of doing the signs for glee club we become more proactive about it. Go up to kids instead and ask them to join. Give them the opportunity. Schue used to every year go to the football team and ask for members from there. I used to be on the football team. Maybe I could go ask."

"I think that is wasting our time," said Rachel, scoffing, "It would be like we are door to door salesman of the group and everyone who deals with those are just assholes to them. Plus what do we need a bunch of muscle heads who don't know anything."

"We need numbers," said Kurt, "besides those signs are not doing any good at all in getting our numbers up or any numbers for our team? Besides Rachel, Finn, Puck, Sam and Mike were all just dumb jocks at one point. Plus having popular kids in the group might help want to join Glee."

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it.

"Okay, I think that will work," said Marfa, "You go and try recruiting from the football team. If it works, it works. If not we tried and we go back to drawing board. But we also need to think more outside of the box then what we used to do in the past."

"I really don't know I have tests to mark and homework to read over," said Marfa, "I would, as my sister says, have no spoons left to deal with this all. So after school Kurt you will go talk to the football team. Rachel and I will distract the temporary football coach while you talk to the football team."

"What happened to coach Beiste," asked Kurt taken a back.

"She's on medical leave for something," said Marfa, "none of my business why she took it but her health is important and deserves first priority. Shame she is a cute one. Maybe you can also this afternoon sit through one of my classes as a teacher's assistant and see how you would like teaching. Help kids out with work?"

Rachel raised an eyebrow and mouthed the word, 'cute.' Kurt shrugged.

"I'll think of it," said Kurt shaking his head, "Today I want to go through the boxes of music that we have to see what is good and what is not. Maybe tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a plan. Good boy," said Marfa, "Rachel?" Kurt rolled his eyes but flushed.

"I could help you this afternoon," said Rachel, "before class I just want to clarify something. Why do you let students call you by your first name?"

"Rachel I am pretty sure you have noticed how close my last name sounds to the phrase, 'fuck off.' That is why," said Marfa as they walked out of the room. Kurt smiled to himself as he went through his work looking through all of the music the school still had.

Kurt was shocked at how much music Mr. Schuester left behind. Mr. Schuester didn't exactly give the best foundation to gets kids interested in Glee in the end. In fact he didn't do much of a good foundation at all. Kurt remembered sitting through all of the auditions and the only person who ended up joining was Marley because somehow Mr. Schuester that year decided to be picky on who got in.

Kurt felt his phone vibrate while glancing down. He noticed that the text was from Rachel. It said "go talk to the football team. Marfa and I have the football coach stalled. We're talking about the interesting world of golf."

Kurt smiled and rolled his eyes before taking off to the locker room. Walking in he watched as the whole team walked in, "Hi."

"Who the hell are you," asked one of the football players, a good-looking boy.

"My name is Kurt Hummel and I and another, Rachel Berry, are re-starting the Glee club and we are looking for members," said Kurt looking around the room.

"A singing and dancing club," snorted one, "no thank you, if I wanted to be a fag. I would where tight jeans and talk with a lisp like you."

"Excuse me," said Kurt, "I will have you know that I was once on the football team."

"My name is Spencer and I can use that language all I want because I am gay," said the jock in question, "we're post the need for dumb shit like that. I am gay and I am totally able to be out."

Kurt gaped, "You do realize the glee club was the start of people around here being okay with people being gay, right?"

"No it was shows like Modern family and Orange is the New Black," said Spencer, "The glee club did nothing but waste time and space. Besides I don't have to be closeted I am accepted for who I am without being a walking, talking stereotype who is the reason for all the hatred for gays."

"Dude can you cut it with the language," said a light hairded boy who was named Ryder, "That is Finn Hudson's brother and talking to him like that is harsh."

"Weren't you part of the Glee club," said Spencer, "Why aren't you joining?"

"That is none of your business," said Ryder, "but that language is making me twitchy."

"Same," said Puck's brother, "I think I would have to punch you if you spoke like that to Unique. No one here wants in that stupid club anymore and you can blame the fact we had to fight to stay in this school and none of you came to help us."

Kurt choked and gaped. He could feel his eyeball twitch. "We're going to go meet the coach," said another, "instead of join some stupid fucking glee club."

Kurt stared in shock as Spencer threw a football into him. Kurt catching it but could feel some of the wind being knocked out of him. He watched as the boys walked out of the room one by one. "Well that went well," Kurt said to himself after the last person left the room. Kurt got up slowly. He didn't expect slurs to be thrown so readily at him, especially not someone from his own community.

When he walked into the choir room both Rachel and Marfa looked miserable.

"So how was the talk about golf," asked Kurt.

"I think a show on paint peeling would be more interesting," said Rachel, "did anyone join from the football team?"

"No but a boy named Spencer seems to think he is a 'special gay' that makes it okay to be homophobic," said Kurt, "he called me a 'fag.' It's disgusting how easy he threw such a hateful word out."

"Oh yes, I know Spencer," said Marfa, "he and the girl who threw that perfume at you are always fighting. I swear one day there is going to be punches thrown in my class with them."

"Wait, is Chris the girl who called Christopher Columbus a 'Llama fucker' in class," said Rachel, "and Spencer got into an argument with her about it that they shouldn't name the person who 'found' America that which to them arguing about

"What," said Kurt, staring at Rachel, "I mean if it was on topic. Why did she call Christopher Columbus that of all things?"

"It wasn't at all on topic," sighed Marfa, "I teach a math class and teaching probabilities."

"I- I don't know how to process that information," said Kurt, "how did they on the topic of Christopher Columbus in math class on polynomials?"

"The two are magical like that," said Marfa, "such wonders to the classroom. They are blessing really."

"So giant pains in the ass," said Kurt, "Rachel, were we ever that bad in school?"

"We got rowdy sometimes but never to the point of shouting matches those two get into. I don't even know where the Christopher Columbus thing even came in," said Rachel, "Plus no one would ever have said that about Christopher Columbus."

On the door, there was a knock, "You called about Christina."

"Oh hey hun," said Marfa, "Christina had a busy day today."

"Well she always has busy days," said Dave, "Hey Kurt, Berry."

"Karofsky," said Rachel, glaring at him, "What are doing here?"

"This is one of the 'guardians' of Christina," said Marfa, "I am so sorry for calling you in. But we had two incidents with Christina today."

"Like what," said Dave coming into the room.

"She got into another fight with Spencer," said Marfa, "She also threw perfume at an assistant teacher."

"What," said Dave, "Why? Who?" Dave looked confused.

"I was the one who she threw the perfume at and said some goop at me," said Kurt.

Dave groaned and rubbed the back of his neck, "Now I know why. Look I am sorry Kurt. A group I am in was talking about life. I told her you were Blaine's ex. She and Blaine assume you want to steal him away from me. I told her to not get involved and well she really doesn't listen well to adults who tell her not to do things. I am so sorry. I don't know what this perfume stuff is about though."

"Do any of us understand why Christina does things," said Marfa, "She runs on her own little plain of existence and we are just watchers of an interesting young woman who if she doesn't tone it down may find herself behind bars one day."

"Yeah I will talk to her about it," said Dave, "and her parents and I will talk about a punishment because she is going overboard in her actions, again. It might have been her belief that she is 'helping' but she isn't helping at all. What was her argument with that Spencer kid?"

Rachel stared at him, "How did you know they fought?"

Dave rolled his eyes, "maybe because I know this kid and who she fights with the most? She likes ranting about who pisses her off."

Rachel nodded her head.

"Oh it was goodie," said Marfa laughing, "The fight this time around was on whether or not Christopher Columbus fucked a llama or not. So you know you need to find out where she got that idea."

Dave groaned and rubbed his face, "Who won?"

"The bell did," said Marfa, "I am going to be talking to Spencer's parents as well. They don't think these fights are hilarious at all."

"Hey, why are you so late getting home," asked Blaine as Dave walked in the door. Dave sat on the couch.

"I had to deal with Christina today."

"What did she do this time," Blaine gritted his teeth, "she isn't your kid or even related to you. Why do you put up with that kid?"

"Blaine she is a little high maintenance but I am one of her 'big brothers' I need to help her. I need to help people," said Dave, shrugging, "It's just a part of who I am. Besides she is an entertaining little shit."

"Are you doing this because you feel like it is your own little way to make up for your past as a bully or something else?"

"I would say something else," said Dave, "She needs someone in her corner because she doesn't trust people. It took me forever to get her to trust me. I don't want to ruin that by deserting her because my boyfriend thinks she is a waste of time."

"I didn't say that she was a waste of time," said Blaine, "I think she takes up too much of your time."

"Well if you want to know she did something today that in her own little way was to protect you," said Dave, shaking his eyes.

Blaine rolled his eyes and scoffed, "what?"

"She threw perfume on Kurt," said Dave, "I had a talk with her about it on the phone and the next time she sees him she is going to be apologizing."

"Why," asked Blaine rolling his eyes before shaking his head, "Look I don't want to know why. It has to be something weird and I don't want to deal with her issues. How do you have so much patience for people?"

"I found that getting angry really didn't solve anything but cause more issues," said Dave, "and I find I like helping people. It's something I do good and enjoy. I am going to become a nurse because of this."

"You know that is a lot of money, right," said Blaine.

"I know I just want to help people," said Dave, "besides you are going to be on the center of stage and I can be in the crowd rooting for you like others. We have our little places in the world. Just you know want that place that is mine as well."

"Yeah," said Blaine, "I am glad you found something you are interested in."

"Thank you," said Dave, "now I am going to make dinner by ordering in some Chinese."

"Dave do you ever feel we are missing something because we don't fight long," asked Blaine, "Like passion?"

"No, I don't like fighting. Why do you ask," asked Dave. Blaine could see the confusion on his face.

"It's nothing go order in and we can watch Fast and Furious," said Blaine rolling his eyes.

Dave stared at him hard.

"What," said Blaine, annoyed.

"When you feel like talking to me about what is bothering you please come talk to me okay? I care for you and I want to be there for you. You do know that right"

Blaine felt a flush of embarrassment, "Yeah I do. Go order food."

"Ok," said Dave. That night they ordered in Chinese and Dave held Blaine close to him like usual. Blaine didn't talk about the fact that Dave held him just a little bit tighter then normal. He didn't want to talk about the fact that he knew Dave knew something was up. That night when they went to bed Dave started up cuddled to Blaine up to the point Blaine pushed him away.

Kurt felt tired as his eyes fell closed he felt his body slowly fall to sleep. He found himself in a dream. He had his eyes closed as he was licked beautiful skin. The body underneath him was all man. He could hear the man moan as he pulled one of the man's nipples into his mouth. He giggled as the man bucked up in response.

"Don't tease," said the man, "god I want to touch you."

Kurt huffed in laugher as he softly bit down on the nipple in his mouth. He knew that voice he couldn't place it.

"Fuck," grunted the man. Kurt licked the nipple as apology before licking and kissing the man's other nipple.

"You can start sucking lower," said the man

Kurt looked up amused at the man's request only to see a tied up Dave Karofsky. Kurt gulped back. He could see that the other man is also blind folded. Kurt wanted to stop but the way Dave was biting his lip made him do exactly that. Kurt licked Dave's belly button, "is this where you were talking about?"

Dave whined at the teasing. The voice he knew that voice. It wasn't Blaine teasing him and making him crazy. This voice was softer, teasing. It was a voice that was higher pitched and definitely not a man's voice. He knew that voice. "You know exactly what I mean," Dave whined, "or you know you could put your dick in my ass?"

"You want to be fucked by me," asked Kurt amused, "I think I can fuck you hard David." Kurt looked down at Dave's cock. It was leaking pre-cum. He licked his lips before licking the tip.

"Fuck," said Dave, biting his lip.

Kurt smirked before licking a stripe up the back of Dave's penis. He heard another whine come from Dave's mouth. Dave was a moaner.

"You sure are a loud one," said Kurt, licking another stripe up.

"I always get loud if you want me to quiet," said Dave, "And stop fucking teasing me."

Kurt grinned up before noticing at the corner of his eye a bottle of lube. Kurt grabbed it and lubed up his fingers finger. He slowly traced his finger around Dave's asshole. He then took Dave's cock in his hand and swallowed the head and soon the whole penis in. In real life he could not be able to do this but this was a dream. Dreams you could do anything. He heard Dave cuss something intelligible.

Kurt slowly pushed more fingers. He could feel Dave pushing back into the fingers. Kurt found the prostate vastly quicker than in real life and was stroking it softly. He couldn't help but hump the mattress to relieve himself somewhat from the need to fuck Dave.

"Fuck I am going to cum," said Dave whining at the stimulation of both the wet pressure of a mouth around his dick and the fingers inside his ass that was caressing his prostate, "god I am so fucking ready for your cock in my ass. Just fuck me already."

Kurt pulled his mouth away from Dave's cock and he could hear the other man whine, "Gladly." He pulled his fingers from Dave's ass and smeared his dick with lube before pressing it against Dave's asshole. Kurt slowly pushed into Dave's ass. He could feel Dave trying to push back on to the dick.

"More," said Dave, his voice getting pathetically whiny. Dave could hear the whininess in his voice, "fuck it has been awhile."

"It sure feels like it," said Kurt.

"Untie me," said Dave, "I need to feel you. I need-"

Kurt smiled wickedly when he bottomed out in Dave's ass, "I should really gag you into quietness," said Kurt amused by how noisy Dave is. Kurt pulled himself almost out before shoving his dick back into Dave's tight ass. "Now can you be quiet as I fuck you hard."

Dave nodded and bit his lip. Kurt felt powerful with Dave underneath him. He took a deep pace fucking Dave softly. Kurt glanced up and he could practically see Dave was vibrating with need for Kurt to go faster. Kurt sped up because of the tightness around his dick. He was shocked at how even when Dave wasn't chatting he couldn't stop letting out whines and gasps. Kurt slowly wrapped one hand around Dave's dick and his other hand he reached up and pulled off Dave's blindfold Kurt watched as the ties that bound Dave to the bet melt away as he did so.

"Fuck Kurt," said Dave shuddering. Dave yanked Kurt head towards him and kissed him. The kiss being the thing that pushed both men over the edge only seconds later waking from their dreams. Kurt glanced around his room and no Dave Karofsky to be found. Kurt tried falling back to sleep but the dream was running around in his head.

Across town Dave was staring down at his boyfriend and thinking about the dream. "Fuck," whispered Dave before wrapping himself around Blaine feeling guilty and unsure. He already missed the feeling of having a full ass. It was one of the things they haven't done as a couple. He slowly let him fall asleep again. Besides it was only a dream.


	6. Chapter Six

Chapter Six

The next morning Rachel looked ready for her day. Marfa smiled at Kurt, "good to see you join us for the run."

"I need the run," said Kurt, yawning.

"What is the matter," asked Marfa.

"I just weird dreams the night before," said Kurt shaking his head.

"Maybe that Christina has magical powers and gave you creepy dreams," said Rachel, teasing.

"Oh god don't joke about that," said Kurt, "just what we would need in the world an uncontrollable, overemotional teen with superpowers."

"That sounds frightening," said Marfa as they took up running in silence.

Dave hated feeling embarrassed but the dream from the night before was reeling through his head. He licked his lips. 'I wonder if Blaine would be up for bondage,' thought Dave. "Rachel is coming by the school this morning and she is going to be giving Jane lessons, and what is with that look," said Blaine.

"Have you thought of bondage," asked Dave. Dave slowly shifted back and forth on his feet.

"No not really," said Blaine wrinkling his nose, "Why do you want to do that? It sounds really weird."

"It can be quite fun," said Dave smiling, "I just a dream about it last night."

"Oh was I involved," said Blaine, smiling softly.

"God I wish you were involved but it got me thinking it could be something fun to do," said Dave.

Blaine's face tightened causing Dave to falter, "Who is it about?"

"It involved Kurt but it isn't a big deal," said Dave, "It's just a stupid dream."

"The dream was about my ex," said Blaine, "Someone you used to bully."

"That was a long time ago," said Dave taking a step back, "I am not that kid anymore. I grew up. We all have grown up from that point in time. Besides it was just one stupid dream and nothing else. I am with you and some stupid dream isn't going to change that I love you." Dave felt like he was smacked across the face.

Blaine shook his head, "I am going to work. I can't believe you."

"I did nothing wrong," said Dave, his shoulders tensing up and rising as he felt himself shrink into his body, "It was just a dumb dream."

"I have to work," said Blaine, "next time keep that to yourself."

"I'm sorry I will," said Dave as he watched Blaine storm out of the apartment wincing as the door slammed shut. Dave looked at his watch before grabbing his knitting. He needed this to cool down before going to work.

"Hey," said Rachel as Blaine stormed into Dalton, "I was just going to talk to that Jane girl."

"I have this meeting set up," said Blaine, "She is going to be here any moment.

"So how is things with you and Dave," said Rachel.

"Its fine," snapped Blaine, "Everything is fine."

"I can't believe you didn't tell Kurt about the virginity pledge in high school," said Rachel, "I also can't believe you are dating Dave Karofsky of all people."

"First of all what does what," said Blaine, "And my relationship with Dave is none of your business."

"The virginity pledge why didn't you tell Kurt? I told Finn on the night we were going to do it. I would think that Kurt being what you thought was the love of your life deserved to know that as well. Dave bullied Kurt in high school and out of anyone he is the one you magically got with," said Rachel, "c'mon he's not even that good looking. I thought you would aim higher than taking a potshot at Kurt."

"You can't judge me for my relationships when you threw every opportunity you had away," said Blaine, "Besides I think we all grew up somewhat from high school."

A knock on Blaine's office door came, "is everything okay?"

Rachel and Blaine both turned and smiled at a black girl standing in the door. Her big curly hair having every strand perfectly in place, her uniform clean and sparkly with a skirt from the All girl school that was Dalton's sister school. She looked like a very professional looking high school student.

"Hi you must be Jane. I'm Rachel. Blaine has told me so much about you."

"Hey Sweetheart," said Marfa, "How is the Mechanic shop doing?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "It's a mechanic shop. So what is Rachel wanting us to see?"

"She didn't tell me much," said Marfa, "Helping Blaine with his Jane issue. Poor kid should get the chance to be around a few girls."

Kurt laughed, "Oh it shouldn't be that bad. Guys are not that bad."

"You are not that bad, some other men are not bad, Girls, women, they are just amazing," said Marfa.

"Where did you go to school," asked Kurt.

"All girl school," said Marfa cheerfully before glancing around and wiggling her index and middle finger at Kurt, "I used to love giving classmates a _hand_ for those hard to reach places."

Kurt stared at her confused before slowly it dawning on him. He burst out laughing, "Oh my god. I really need more gay friends."

"That you do, that you do," said Marfa, taking a hold of Kurt's arm as she pulled him into the theatre. The two saw Rachel standing there. "Hey," said Rachel waving them over.

"So what is your plan for getting members into this Glee club," said Kurt.

"You know how you went and talked to the football team and how we need to go talk to people to tell them why we need to join," said Rachel, "I called in help with recruitment."

"People just dropped their lives and came running to help this Glee club," said Marfa.

"Not all of us dropped our lives," said Quinn, walking in from behind a curtain with both Santana and Brittany by her side, as did Tina, Artie and Sam. Kurt smiled at them, "Mike couldn't come because he has an important few days at school. He joined a dance group and he needs to work on them. Puck is in training at the moment for the Air force. Mercedes is doing her own thing. But those who could find time did."

"Who are you," said Santana.

"Oh this is Marfa," said Rachel, "She is helping with teaching how to do lesson plans and such with Kurt and me. So far it's quite enjoyable."

"So what is this plan," said Marfa, "Bring back a bunch of people these kids heard had glory days here and have them tell how great Glee club is?"

"It is more than just a club," said Tina, "It's a place to be able to make friend ships and get out of your shell. It's magic."

"Magic," said Marfa giving Kurt a look of disbelief, "We are making magic."

Kurt laughed, "Glee was a place that gave everyone a sense of belonging. I felt I belonged in the club. We didn't always get along but having each other made the trip."

"Well we need to re-make a glee club so that we can make that group of unity," said Marfa, "I just want to know other then you going around and talking to kids. What is the giant plan?"

"We haven't planned that out yet," said Rachel.

"Okay you plan that," said Marfa, "I am going to go to class and teach my kids."

"Hope it goes easy," said Kurt.

"Oh it won't. I have both Spencer and our little resident 'witch' in my class," said Marfa.

Rachel laughed "Please tell us if she turns him into a Scarecrow because that would be hilarious."

"Oh I will," said Marfa, walking out. Both Rachel and Kurt turn back to talk to the past Glee club.

"What was that all about," said Santana.

"It's a long story," said Kurt, shaking his head as they all head to the choir room chatting. He missed this.

"So what is the plan," said Marfa walking in. Kurt rolled his eyes used to her taking charge.

"We're planning in doing a prep rally with us singing to the group," said Rachel, "Every year the Glee club used to do pep rallies and maybe with us singing would generate support."

"Okay, but we are going to put it into perspective. All I see is a bunch of 20 year olds going through sadly quarter life crisis's and re-wanting to re-live their golden days or that is what the kids are going to think," said Marfa, running her hands through her hair.

Tina winced, "When you put it like that."

"I am right," said Marfa, "what would you guys think if a bunch of people that just a few years ago came back to sing songs around your school that should be out at their jobs, careers, own lives and things like that."

"Shit probably some Lima losers," said Santana.

"Okay that brings us down to plan none," said Artie groaning, "I don't know but you, lady, are a real party pooper."

"I try to be on bad plans," said Marfa, "It's why I became a teacher. Why did you guys join Glee club?"

"To be a star," said Rachel, "I wanted to be the star of this group."

"To be able to find my voice," said Tina.

"Same," said Artie.

"For Finn out of worry of him leaving me for Rachel and Puck signed up for me," said Quinn.

"Mike and Matt signed up because Puck asked them to sign up," said Tina.

"I signed up because I got my head out of my ass," said Sam, shaking his head, "I went in and was genuinely okay with singing with everyone. I remember being okay with having a duet with Kurt."

Kurt turned and looked at Marfa nodding her head.

"So you all came in from different areas, right," asked Marfa, "Maybe you need to think of ways to get kids interested by their own reasoning."

"Well my plan is to ask high schoolers to join up," said Kurt, "I tried with the football team but they turned us down."

"Well Quinn, Brittany and I are going to be going and talking to the cheerleaders," said Santana, "Because we came from that world. We know the lingo."

"Sam and I are going to hit up the football players at the same time."

"Oh, Marfa," said Rachel, "Could you do something? Could you ask the kids who came after to join the Glee club from the last bunch? If they are in the school."

"Sure what is there names," said Marfa, pulling out a tiny note pad from her back pocket with a small pen.

"Marley Rose, Jake Puckerman, Ryder Lynn, Kitty Wilde and Unique Adams," said Santana, breezily.

"Joe Hart and Sugar Motta graduated last year and going to Ohio University," said Brittany, "both San and I keep touch with her. I liked her she is like bubblegum."

"Yeah she was smoking hot," said Artie.

"Okay any other groups," said Marfa.

"Well we could speak with the young republic group I heard of," said Quinn, "They always are so nice."

Rachel, Kurt and Marfa all winced.

"What," asked Quinn.

"They are really fine," said Rachel, "They dress nice and uniformed."

"To be honest the group is a racist, homophobic and classist who all will vote republican because they agree with everything they say. A few might change their ideology but ninety percent will not," said Marfa.

"They are," said Kurt, "I heard them talking and they had a 'let them eat cake' idea of what it's like to be homeless."

"We could also talk to the AV group," said Artie, "I mean they have to have someone who wants to join."

That was when they all heard it, this very nice singing voice coming from the hallway. The whole group watched as a boy walked by singing to music on his I-pad.

"That voice. I know that voice," said Rachel running after the boy, the entire group fallowing after her.

"Rachel this is crazy," said Kurt, as she grabbed the boy's shoulder. The whole group winced as they watched the boy yelp and spin around only to fall on his ass.

"Hey there Roderick," said Marfa, "You okay their kid?"

"Oh hey Miss Marfa," he said sitting on the ground, "Uh who are these people and should they be here?"

"Miss Marfa," mouthed Artie to Kurt.

"Her last name is Volkof," mouthed back Kurt.

"Your last name is Fuck off," said Artie turning and gaping at the woman. Santana let out a snorted as did Brittany. Quinn and Sam both shared glances of amusement at each other.

As Tina stared at her gaping, "and you went in teaching high school that name?"

"It's not like it is a well known fact around the school," said Marfa before turning her attention back to the boy, "Roderick dear are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine," he said, "who are these people?"

"We were once part of this school's Glee club," said Rachel, "My friends are helping me remake it so that kids can have a place to sing and be a part of a group together." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Look that sounds great and all. I really do like singing," said Roderick, "I mean I probably don't have a lot of talent but."

"No you do," said Rachel, looking at everyone behind her for back up.

"You sound almost like an angel," said Brittany.

"Come sing for us," said Rachel, "Audition for us."

"I am not too sure," said Roderick, as Kurt pulled him to his feet.

Santana rolled her eyes, "If you are feeling insecure Quinn, Brittany and I will sing with you as back up on the stage?"

"That would be nice," said Roderick.

"God you are precious one," sighed Quinn. The small group quickly found themselves taking him up on stage.

"Hey so I don't know if I am doing this right but I am going to be singing Mustang Sally by Wilson Picket," said Roderick slowly taking to song. As he sang the song Kurt noticed he has a nice voice, it was very unique. He felt a nudge from Marfa.

Kurt turned and stared at her she pointed at two directions in the above rows. Kurt glanced up and nudged Rachel to look up. In the upper area was Christina leaning over with her head resting on her hands. She was tapping along to the beat. Her head leaned to the side. He looked at Marfa, who mouthed "she has a soft spot for him."

Kurt nodded his head and looked at the other corner to see Marley, Unique, Jake, Ryder and Kitty standing and glaring at them. He could feel the anger from them before turning back to the performance. Roderick was singing beautiful and by the end of the performance it felt to short.

"Was that good," said Roderick as everyone stood up and gave him applause. The boy grinned as Quinn hugged him.

"You did wonderful," said Quinn.

"You are now part of Glee," said Kurt, as both Rachel and Marfa gave each other high fives behind his back. Kurt rolled his eyes. Glee was on its way.

"Hey," said Blaine as he walked into the apartment that night.

"Hey," said Dave as he set up for dinner, "Dinner is almost done."

"I thank you," said Blaine. "What did you make?"

"Some spaghetti," said Dave, "look do you want to talk about the fight we had earlier today?"

"I doubt I have much of a choice," sighed Blaine.

Dave turned and stared at him, "Of course you have a choice. It's just there are issues and we need to talk them over because that is what couples do. They talk things over."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I know that. But there is nothing to talk about."

"Of course there is," said Dave, "something is bothering you and it's not healthy to keep that in. I want to be there for you. So please talk to me."

Blaine froze and let tears fall, "I'm sorry. I just was feeling insecure. I worry that you are going to leave me like Kurt left me."

"I am not Kurt, Blaine. I am going to be in your life for as long as you want me to be in it as your boyfriend. I am sorry these dreams hurt you but that is all it was. It was just a dream and our relationship means a lot to me," said Dave, "I'm not planning on cheating on you with Kurt. He certainly would not help me cheat either. Besides I'm not his type." Blaine nodded as he wrapped his body around Dave who hugged him back.

Blaine smiled, "I really don't know how you could not be. You put up a lot with me."

"I am not putting up with anything," said Dave, "I love you. You understand that right?"

Blaine nodded as he hugged Dave, "I know," Blaine looked up and softly kissed Dave on the lips. The two held each other for a while. "So tell me how the Jane situation is going?"

"Awful," said Blaine, "The Warblers liked her singing ability, but in the end they vetoed her. I am going to tell them tomorrow that if they don't take Jane in then I am going to also be leaving. Maybe that would straighten them out."

Dave winced, "I don't think that is a good idea."

"You don't trust me," said Blaine, "I think it's a great idea. That school needs me."

"I trust you Blaine but this girl is a fighter," said Dave, "She fought her way into that school and into those auditions. She is going to find her way and she doesn't seem like she is the type of girl who needs a white knight to save her. If you feel that it is the best course I am going to stand by you, but I think she is going to save herself."

"I think I can change their minds about this," said Blaine, "Just you watch."

"I am sure you can do anything you put your mind to Blaine," said Dave, "I just am going to worry about you, okay? Now let's go eat. I am starved and after we can have some ice cream."

Blaine rolled his eyes at his boyfriends eating habits, "Yeah sure." The two sat down and ate.

"Hey Kid, how is that glee thing going," asked Burt as Kurt walked into the house.

Kurt smiled at his dad and started hanging up his coat, "It's doing well. We have at least one member as of today. Maybe we have a chance of getting a group together to go against Mr. Schuester and Blaine."

"So I am guessing that you haven't patched things up with Blaine," sighed Burt.

"Oh hush about that, Burt," said Carole as she came into the room from the kitchen, "hey sweetie."

"Hey Carole," said Kurt, "It's fine. Blaine and I won't be re-conciliating our dating relationship. He's moved on to dating someone else and to be honest I found out something recently that happened a few years ago that really makes me question wanting that relationship back." "What happened," asked Burt, "It couldn't have been that bad." Kurt hesitated before sitting down, "No, it was just something he should have told me about. I might have made different choices back then about certain things then now. I might have still done the same things though. It just hurt finding out about it."

"Kurt, something a 17 year old boy did in high school should not affect what you feel today about someone," said Burt, "Do you think it's that big?"

Kurt sighed, "It is complicated Dad. Blaine and my relationship have been extremely complicated for a long time." Kurt sitting down beside his Dad on the couch, "There are things that I don't think either of us can get over."

"Every relationship has complications every now and then," said Burt, "I mean you both got over what ever happened the last time you guys broke up over. You can tell me what that is."

Kurt shrugged, "It's the past and is over with. We broke up over something else. I think Blaine and I just out grew each other."

"Oh Kurt," said Carole, "I am so glad that you are taking this break up so well. You said he moved on dating someone else, who is it? Please don't tell me it is that Sebastian boy. I met him a few times and quite frankly that boy, as sweet as he is, I don't think he would be the type to handle settling down with someone for a while or for that long. He is just too free-spirited for a long term relationship."

"You know Sebastian Smythe," said Kurt, "Where did you meet Sebastian?"

"I met him at a bar that Leroy brought me a few times for beers and he goes grocery shopping with his mother and helped me with mine as well. He is very much a sweetheart. Look Supper is about done."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Yeah Sebastian just an average day sweetheart."

"How about you two go wash up and come for supper. It's almost done," said Carole, "We can sit down and have supper."

"You work so hard. I'll make dinner tomorrow night, Carole," said Kurt, getting up from the

"Thank you, Kurt. Having you around the house again is so nice," said Carole, "It's been real quiet around here- since- It's been real quiet around here."

"I know Carole," said Kurt, "I know."

That night when Kurt laid down. He felt like his whole world was out of his control. So when he fell asleep and opened his eyes in his dreams Kurt was once again in control of the entire situation. Dave was tied with both his legs and arms tied his back. He was on his knees with a blindfold on his eyes again. Kurt could see Dave cock straining and around his cock was a black, leather cock ring. He watched as Dave licked his lips.

"You look very nice tied up," said Kurt.

"Jesus Kurt," said Dave, "What is up with the blind folds?"

"Do you want it off," asked Kurt, circling the man before his eyes.

"Yes, no, probably if you want me to call you sir a little more," said Dave, letting out a breathy whine.

"I like the idea of you calling me sir," said Kurt. Kurt noticed a small dot at the back of Dave's neck. Kurt softly petted with his finger before slowly walking around Dave to his front. Kurt took a hold of his penis with his other hand and rubbed it softly in thought.

"What are you going to do to me, then sir?"

"I think you talk too much, I am going to let you suck my dick," said Kurt finally as he circled around Dave and stood in front of him, "Now, say 'please, sir'."

"Please sir," said Dave before opening his mouth. Kurt slowly rubbed his dick around Dave's lips before pushing it into his lips. Kurt felt Dave fall into his own pace of sucking his dick. He could feel Dave wrap his tongue around the underside of his dick.

Kurt laced his fingers into Dave's hair while rubbing softly at his scalp. "Such a good boy." Kurt said, he pushed as he started to push into the wet hot goodness of Dave's mouth. Dave groaned as he bobbed his head as much as he could.

"I am going to fuck your face," said Kurt, panting.

Dave groaned in response as Kurt thrust into his mouth. At the very moment he was glad wikihow had a way to get rid of his very strong gag reflex. His dick standing straight out and proud between his legs wishing to be touched by something

Kurt moaned at the tightness of Dave's throat and mouth. He kept up the pace for what is going on. He could feel Kurt at the back of his throat. Slowly Kurt pulled out before thrusting back in and soon they were setting a pace. Dave wished he could see the look on Kurt's face. Every thrust in led to Dave grunting. Kurt could see that Dave was fighting against the rope that was around his wrists.

"I'm going to cum," said Kurt as he pulled Dave's blindfold off and his rope binds disappearing like mist. Dave quickly grabbed Kurt's one hips before licking the underside Kurt groaned as he felt Dave's lips quickly wrap around his dick and Dave's tongue lick the tip. Kurt let out a gasp as he cummed into Dave's mouth, some of his cum splashing out at the corners of his mouth. Kurt sank down to his knees and two grabbed a hold of each other.

Kurt grabbed the pack of Dave's neck and yanked him in kissing the larger man on the lips as his other hand wrapped around Dave's cock. Dave quickly opened his mouth to let Kurt's tongue access to his mouth. Kurt whined at the taste of his cum on his tongue as he pulled some of it from Dave's mouth and swallowing it.

"Fuck," said Dave as the sight of Kurt swallowing his own cum and shuddering his own orgasm, as his cum squirted all over Kurt. The two waking up from their dreams in their own beds and confused as the night before.

Dave glanced over at a wide-awake Blaine. "You had another dream about Kurt," said Blaine.

"Blaine go to sleep," said Dave. Blaine's eyes went cold and he grabbed his pillow.

"I'm going to go sleep in the guest room," said Blaine, storming from the room, "Maybe you should try not sleep cheating on me with my EX."

"I have no control over my dreams, Blaine," yelled back Dave.


	7. Chapter Seven

Chapter Seven

The next morning Dave got up and made breakfast. He started making some sausage and eggs and put on the toast. Blaine stumbled in from the guest room.

Dave asked, "Are you going to be mad at me again?"

"No," said Blaine, "I am just annoyed."

"I'm sorry that this is hurting your feelings," said Dave, "I take our relationship 300% serious. You mean a lot to me. This means a lot to me. I want to make it work for as long as I can." Dave starting to cut up some melons while Blaine watched.

"Yeah I know," sighed Blaine, "I just feel life you will choose Kurt over me."

"I could probably say the same but I trust you," said Dave, "I made breakfast." Dave said making up a plate for Blaine and setting his down in front of him.

"Thank you," said Blaine before changing the subject, "I am going to lay down the law with the Warblers. This Jane girl is brilliant at singing and she would be a great audition for the group. She has this energy about her that makes her magical."

Dave nodded, "I'll stand by you with this."

"Thank you, I know you don't agree with it but it means a lot to me that you believe in me," said Blaine.

Dave winked at him, "Hey that is what I am for."

When Blaine went to work, he walked into the school and into the office.

"So have you heard the news," asked the Secretary peering over the desk. Blaine rolled his eyes, Vanessa Whitman was a known gossip around the school.

"What news, Vanessa" asked Blaine.

"That sweet Jane girl transferred out," said Vanessa, "Her family went through all that trouble to sue this school only for her to transfer days after her first day."

"What," said Blaine looking up before cold anger took hold in his voice.

Kurt listened to Rachel and Marfa talking about the lesson plan for the day through there run. Rachel seemed to be soaking in making lesson plans and what teaching each grade group is like.

"So you were a primary school teacher before this? What is that like?"

"Kids are great. It is that time where they are practically eager to learn unless something is up," said Marfa, "Even the one's with tempers you just had to find what makes them tick and why they are so angry."

"Tempers," said Rachel.

"I have had seen kids throw desks and it's because they are going through something and can't say what it is," explained Marfa as they stopped running, "Sometimes it's that they can't handle the material because they are getting it slower. Other times it has to do with things going on at home or stresses they can't handle. It doesn't happen often. You just have to find what makes them tick to help them deal with their issues. You just have to be patient with them. The same goes with high school students. You need to be patient with them."

"You seem to really love primary school kids. Why did you make the switch to high school," asked Kurt. Kurt glanced over at Rachel.

"It's a sad story. I don't want to talk about it," said Marfa, "I'll tell you guys that story some other day over a few beers. When we can drink that story away. It's not a story that you start a day with. Besides we have to go make that Glee club again."

"Hey Ms. Marfa, so I wasn't too sure about that Glee thing and I was just wondering about when the practice thing is," said Roderick coming up to them. Kurt smiled his big headphones hanged on his neck and his all blue jean outfit except a ratty old t-shirt. His whole outfit was something that needed to change but it was also some something he wouldn't change because it suited him as well.

"Well I am not too sure about it since I am just being there as a teacher advisor of sorts but I am sure both Rachel and Kurt here will know more about that," said Marfa.

"The first Glee club meeting will be after school today," said Rachel smiling at him, "We will be meeting in the choir room. It's the room with the piano."

"Thanks, Rachel," said Roderick, "are there anyone else doing it? Because a few people told me I should not be part of Glee."

Kurt frowned and glanced at his peers, "and who told you this?"

"Just some kids that are around," said Roderick, "They are always nice to me."

"I see," said Marfa, "Thank you, Roderick, for the head's up."

"No problem," said Roderick.

"Hey Roderick, what is the homework we were supposed to do," said Christina coming over, "… in that class we don't have with Ms. Marfa that is probably due today and I totally did last night. Hi, Ms. Marfa, creepy girl, home wrecker, it's nice to see you all out and being teacherie, going to come to school and do teacherie stuff like teaching." Kurt rolled his eyes at the names.

"Christina, are those names appropriate for staff," asked Marfa, not amused by Christina's antics, "and when has teacherie been a word?"

"No, sorry dudes for the nicknames and the bad grammar. Won't do that again," said Christina, "So Roderick homework for that class?"

"What we don't have a class," asked Roderick confused before it dawning on him, "Oh that class. I'll get you that."

"Cool and," asked Christina bouncing.

Roderick rolled his eyes, "and help you with the answers because I am totally that great with math."

"Nope but you have the cutest thinking face so I go to you," said Christina, bouncing up and down slightly.

Roderick blushed, "alright let's go. I'll see you guys after school. I have to go bail someone out with homework again."

"Good luck," said Rachel, "She didn't do her homework."

"Nothing gets by you, dear," said Marfa, amused, "I find those two sweet together. Now let's see how we can help your little flock you brought together to find new members for this club. If we can get six then we have time to get more. I have to get to class."

"Hi, Ms. Rachel," said Jane coming up to them in a pleated skirt. Kurt looked her up and down.

The three walked by the football field and could see the cheerleaders working on their routines. Marfa pointed out Brittany, Quinn and Santana talking to the coach of it and she nodded and let them speak to the cheerleader group.

"Hey guys, Quinn, Santana and Britt are going to talk to the cheerleaders," said Rachel pointing them out.

"We have eyes, dear," said Marfa patting her hand.

Kurt rubbed his hands together. "Do you think any will join," asked Kurt, "I don't mean to be pessimistic but we could end up with not enough people on the team and end having to forfeit the whole competition."

"We will get our numbers," said Rachel, rolling her eyes. "I mean we did every year before."

Marfa sighed, "We shall see."

Kurt frowned, "Kitty sure seems to be giving them a tongue lashing. What do you think she is saying?"

"She was a part of last batches," asked Rachel, "Do you think she will want to join again?"

"We shall see," said Marfa.

"Do you ever say anything but 'we shall see now', Marfa," huffed Rachel, in annoyance.

"We shall see," said Marfa walking away. Rachel rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue to Marfa's back.

Kurt stared at her.

"What?" said Rachel.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "nothing I am going to help Artie go talk to AV club at lunch, but I am going to the garage to help change oil and do things like that."

"Have fun," said Rachel as they parted ways, "I'll see you after school."

"Miss Rachel, can we talk," said a voice behind her.

"Jane what are you doing here," asked Rachel.

Blaine paced his office. He looked up at all of the trophies that the school won in his time at the school before Kurt came into his life. He sighed annoyed before resuming pacing. He picked up his phone and bounced on his feet as he dialed Dave's number.

"Hey, Dave," said Blaine as soon as Dave answered, "Are you at work? I mean are you busy?"

"Blaine what is going on?"

"I was just, Kurt and Rachel stole Jane from me," said Blaine.

"Aren't you over exaggerating? She didn't belong to you or Dalton. She wasn't even a Warbler yet," said Dave, "She could have transferred because she didn't feel she belonged in that school. Plus it's probably nicer for her to be at McKinley where she can be around other girls in the day without having to join another activity after school as well to get that in."

"Why are you not on my side," said Blaine.

"I am on your side," said Dave, "If you are sure they poached her, why don't you go ask after school? I will come with you for moral support and you can see for yourself if they poached, Okay?"

"Yeah, okay," said Blaine.

"Blaine, just please don't stew on it," said Dave, "I am sure things will get sorted out, okay?"

"Yeah," said Blaine, "Thanks, Dave. Yeah, I promise. This means a lot to me. You are my big teddy bear."

"I am just being a good boyfriend," said Dave, "I'll see you after work, okay?"

Blaine sighed, "Fine. Okay." Blaine sighed as he hanged up and glanced up at the trophy case again. His fist tightened around the cellphone as he resumed pacing his office. All he could think of is what he was going to say to Kurt.

"So, what was that phone call about," asked Hubert as both Dave and him got back to work on filing things away.

Dave groaned, "It had something to do with his Glee club stuff. This stuff means a lot to him."

"Oh," asked Hubert, "Like what is going on with it that is leaving him in anger about a singing competition?"

"It's just one of those big things," said Dave, "He loves it and makes him happy so I am liking that he is coming to me about it."

"Well he is coming to you so maybe your relationship isn't on as much rocks as you thought it was," said Hubert, slapping Dave's back.

Dave glanced down and shook his head while rubbing his neck, "We will see about that. I guess I might not have anything to worry about. Besides every couple goes through a rough patches."

"Exactly," Said Hubert, "Your just worrying over nothing bro. Now let's get back to work before the boss finds us gossiping like little hens in a chicken house. On Friday you can come visit the farm and go horseback riding like you love doing. Go all Brokeback mountain on us."

Dave let out a huff of laughter, "Yeah I don't think I will be needing the horse therapy this weekend as much as Kurt will once my boyfriend rips him one."

"You really-," said Hubert glancing over at Dave and the two sharing a look, "right? Hope that guy is alright now."

"Hey, Artie wait up," said Kurt as he saw the other man wheeling through the hallway. He watched him slow down.

"Hey," said Artie, "What are you doing?"

"I was just wondering if I could help you with the recruiting of members," said Kurt.

Artie shrugged, "Sure bro. On one condition, you answer two questions."

"Sure Artie anything," agreed Kurt.

"Okay, so why did you take a year off from NYADA? I thought you liked it there?"

"I did love it there. I just needed the time off because the break up took a lot out of me and I needed closure in my life," said Kurt, "I just need to find me again if that makes sense."

Artie nodded, "cool stuff, although you breaking up with Blaine really did make Blaine a less likeable person."

"He is not that bad," said Kurt as they walked into a room full of electronics.

"Ok guys," said a guy in the corner, "I am going to get this right this time around." In front of him were three different computers. Kurt thought it was excessive. He had dark black hair and looked to be of Indian decent.

"Dude why do you want to recreate that song of all things," whined a girl, "the Muppets are not that great."

"Because fuck you that is why," said the guy, grinning, as he put on Rainbow connection came from the speakers as he picked up a mike linked to the computers. They watched as he started to sing and out from his lips came Miss Piggy's voice. Both Kurt and Artie gaped as he sang the song from that part alone all the way to the end. Kurt glanced around and could see that everyone else in the room looked bored stiff. He couldn't understand why because that was magical.

As soon as he finished his singing, "I'm done. It's done I believe."

"Done," said one of the guys, "Are you really done, Jai?"

"Yeah I am totally done," said Jai, "I am completely finished re-making the song." Kurt and Artie watched as the room burst into a standing ovation at that.

"What was that," asked Kurt, the whole room noticing them finally them.

"What are you doing here," said a black girl with bright hot pink hair standing up from her chair.

"Hey, we are here about the Glee club we are looking for members," said Artie, "and that song was good. It sounded like the original from the movie. Did you take out Miss Piggy or what?"

"I did all the voices," said Jai, "I do voice work as a hobby. If I can I want to get good enough to go to Hollywood and do voice work for a cartoon. I am working my way up by goofing off. But I figure I could try working my way into the industry by small things. I help a friend make small cartoons and I give all my voice to it so I could have a small resume before going. Because of this club I can easily use it to find background work also in studios. I could also find some classes that make getting those small down jobs easy."

"You have that all planned out," said Kurt, "You do realize plans fall through and that thinks might go as planned."

"If that doesn't work, I'll find something," said Jai, "I am not too worried."

"Yeah and here I am still not figured out what I will do after high school," said one guy, "and I am not alone in this room." There was a murmur of agreement.

"So what is this Glee club," asked Jai, "Why do we need a spitting club?"

"What," asked Kurt.

"Gleeking is when one rolls their tongue up and using the thing that makes the saliva to … that isn't what you are talking about," said Jai.

"No it is a singing competition," explained Artie, "You sing and dance in a competition with a large group minimum twelve members and judges decide who wins by who is considered the best."

"Look we are looking for members and we need about eleven more to go," said Kurt, "Would anyone be interested in joining?" The students looked around to each other.

"We'll think about it," said a kid.

"That is all we ask of you," said Kurt, "thank you for your time. Our first meeting is after school in the choir room." Both Artie and Kurt leaving and closing the door behind them.

"Do you think one of them will join," asked Kurt.

"We will just have to see," Artie shrugged.

"I'm going to go back to the shop," said Kurt, "I'll see you after school."

"Yeah see you later," said Artie, wheeling away.

Blaine stormed through the school and out the front doors, the anger in him ebbing away as soon as he saw his boyfriend's truck. Dave waved at him.

"What are you doing here," Blaine asked, "I was going to go to McKinley. I can drive you know?"

"I know and I am going as moral support for you," said Dave, "Besides it would be easier for us to just take my truck."

Blaine nodded his head, "Thank you for thinking of this."

"Just go into that school and have a nice conversation with them. I am sure this is all just a misunderstanding," said Dave as Blaine got into the car.

"It is just going to be a nice conversation," said Blaine, "I will be calm and collected in that meeting." He watched as Dave drove to McKinley.

Blaine smiled, "I love you."

"Love you, too."

Dave wrapped an arm around Blaine's shoulder bring him in as he relaxed in the driver's seat. Blaine sighed and became comfortable. As soon as they got there he pulled away.

"Well let's get this show on the road," said Dave, getting out of the truck. Blaine sighed as he opened his door and got out into the cool, autumn air.

"Dave, I would like it if you didn't come in with me for this meeting. I want to be able to confront them by myself," said Blaine over the truck.

Dave nodded.

"Oh hey David, Blaine," Said Will Schuester coming up them with Emma, "I didn't know you guys were coming to homecoming."

"Homecoming is tonight," said Blaine, "I didn't realize your homecoming was tonight. What are you guy's doing here?"

"Well I still work here and came out to support the teams," said Emma.

"And I come out to remember my Alma Mater," said Will, "plus all the good memories I had working here. So how is life for the both of you?" Dave nodded his head before glancing at Blaine with raised eyebrows. Blaine rolled his eyes.

"Well Dave and I our dating," said Blaine, "and have been for a few months now." Dave smiled at Blaine as he took a hold of Blaine's hand. "You know how I work at Dalton."

"I am a temp at the moment but next year I am signing up for school to become an EMT," said Dave, "I have decided I want to help people with their lives and being the first response at scene to get them to the care they need."

"That is great David," Will said, "I am so glad to see you have grown so much since high school."

"High school was high school," said Dave, "to be honest I am glad that stage of my life is over. It wasn't the best time in my life. I wasn't the best person in high school either. So Yeah I am moving on from that time and I really don't want to go back even to change out comes for things. That life is over for me."

Blaine listened to Dave, "I am going to go and talk to Kurt."

"You don't want me to be there with you," asked Dave, turning to Blaine.

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Dave, I am perfectly capable to deal with this on my own."

"I know that," said Dave, "I just want to be here to support you."

"I thank you," said Blaine, "just being here is enough." Blaine kissed Dave on the cheek as he parted from them.

"What was that all about," asked Will.

"It has something to do with Glee," said Dave, shrugging, "something about 'stealing' a new member."

"Did Rachel and Kurt steal a member of the Warblers? I bet that that Ms. Volkof had something to do with it," said Will, annoyed, "she is not a good role model."

"My T'hy'la is not a bad role model," said Emma, "She also doesn't deserve that. You wouldn't have called Unique that word and you shouldn't someone I care about."

Dave took a step back. Dave kept glancing at the faces of both people, the two older adults somewhat glaring at each other. "Okay," mouthed Dave as a loud commotion broke out nearby between a football player and a high school student.

Meanwhile, Roderick walked into the choir room with Jane following right after. Kurt and Rachel smiled.

"Roderick it's good seeing you," said Rachel.

"Should I have not come," asked Roderick.

"Roderick this is Jane, she is joining the club so we are at the moment-"

"Members of three," said Jai, coming in and sitting beside Jane, "hi beautiful lady. Didn't know that angels were involved in Glee clubs if I did I would have joined sooner."

Jane rolled her eyes, "Alrighty, Romeo, you can tone it down."

Roderick glanced around, "I am wondering. Why are we meeting in here?"

"It's tradition for the Glee club to meet in here," said Rachel.

"Plus piano and instruments close at hand," said Kurt, "So we don't have to go far to get them."

"This is looking good," said Marfa, "We have three members. How many members do we need to be formed to make an actual Glee club?"

"We need twelve minimum," said Kurt, patting her on the back.

"Twelve," said Marfa nodding her head, "Got it. That is one quarter and we should try to get more then that incase of illness." Kurt nodded his head.

"So everyone who wants to join can join," said Rachel, "That was how we ran things before. We let in tone deaf. Artie is in a wheel chair. He let in a lot of people."

"Really," said Marfa, "I – that doesn't sound like Schue. Something Schue would claim he does but not something he does. Maybe I am wrong about the man."

Tina and Sam walked in with heads down in defeat.

"Sorry guy," said Sam, "I spoke with the football team and the kids from our last year in Glee club. Both turned us down. I got quite a tongue lashing actually from Jake and Unique."

"I printed out fliers and spoke to students in the hall," said Tina, "No one was interested in it."

"You did the best you could do and that really counts," said Kurt, "Thank you so much for this."

"Hey brought presents," said Brittany, happily walking in holding Santana's hand, "New members," while Quinn and two similar students walked into the room behind them.

Rachel beamed, "Thank you guys so much."

Kurt waved the two in, "Hi, you two, go sit on the bleachers? Wow five members. I can't believe it."

"You stole one of my members," yelled Blaine as he stormed into the choir room doors, "You broke contract by grabbing someone who was interested in my group."

"Get into the hallway now," said Marfa, "We don't need this bullshit."

"Everyone just stay here," said Kurt, before following Rachel and Marfa out of the room.

"Rachel did you just help Jane with her audition," asked Marfa.

"That is all I did," said Rachel, "I told her what song would be great is one she loved the most and she chose Chandelier. I told her she was going to be great. I spoke very little of my group."

"What does that have to with anything," said Blaine who looked between the three of them. Kurt could see he looked perturbed.

"I'll get to that. Kurt, is that what she told us this morning she told us," asked Marfa, "also what did Jane tell us at lunch?"

"Yes that is exactly what Rachel said and Jane told us that the audition went great and everyone loved singing with her, but they still didn't want her in the group," said Kurt."

"Huh so our story and Jane's is that she wasn't wanted there," said Marfa, "She came to us to be a part of a singing group that wanted her. We didn't come to her. You have no right barging into that room and acting like a child who didn't get his god damn way."

"You still poached a member from me," said Blaine, "I was going to make sure she got into that group. I was going to put my job on the line for that girl."

Marfa snorted and rolled her eyes, "So you were going to martyr yourself for her? Do you really think you are that amazing that your shit doesn't smell? Get real, Sweet-pea, I am going to give you advice get the hell over yourself and your big head. Your shit smells just as bad as anyone else's out there. If you come into my school again and start throwing around accusations like that again I won't be as nice to you."

Blaine choked, "I am not full of myself. You can't act like I am the bad guy in this."

Kurt rolled his eyes and shook his head, "She isn't doing that Blaine. She is right. We didn't poach your member. Jane wasn't even a member of the Warblers and coming in here and attacking us is not doing any good for anyone."

Blaine choked and took a step back, "You can consider our union over."

"Fine you overdramatic, pompous, spoilt brat," said Marfa, "Leave."

Blaine looked at both Rachel and Kurt. Rachel shook her head and looked away from him. Kurt wouldn't look at him.

"She is right, you need to leave," said Kurt finally, "What you did just now is not acceptable in anyway."

"Fine then I am calling the alliance or whatever this is off," said Blaine, "don't expect any help from me."

"Child, I will suggest you turn around and back down," said Marfa now, "I have dumped friends for attitudes and my suggestion to them is to not have you in their lives because you are a very toxic young man from what I have seen with this display and if you start crying that will not work with me. Now get out."

Blaine gaped and looking back and forth from Rachel, Kurt and Marfa. Rachel he found with eyes closed and shaking her head while Kurt had a hand over his lips with that worried look he gets. Then back at Marfa whose eyes staid steady throughout the whole time. Her eyes seemed cold. He stomped his foot and stormed from the room.

Rachel, Kurt and Marfa all let out a sigh of relief.

"Was telling him that necessary," asked Rachel.

"I am not going to be walked all over by a young man who thinks he needs to get his way all the time. That it not how the world works and that is not how I work."

Rachel opened her mouth and closed it before nodding.

"Wow, that was some show," said Santana, clapping her hands, "Now I approve of that," the trio turning and glancing at the door to find the occupants all standing in the door having watched the whole ordeal.

Marfa raised an eyebrow.

"That was hot," said Brittany nodding her head.

"Well we are now having 5 members who wants to watch this football thing," said Marfa, "I am probably going to go home after Principal Sue's speech. Does anyone want to write down any unusual behavior she has and mark time and date of her behavior?"

"Why write her behavior down," asked Quinn.

"For record taking purposes," explained Marfa.

"Why do you need to record the principal's activities," asked Jane.

"Walls have ears, dear," said Marfa, pointing to her ears, "And doors have mouths. Let's get out of here," as she rubbed her eyes and walked away. Rachel and Kurt following with the unholy trio walking with arms linked. Followed by Artie, Sam and Tina who chatted with each other comfortable and the teens chattering away about Glee club and songs they want to sing with in the club.

As they walked outside Kurt glanced over and could see Blaine nestled under Dave's arm while Christina ranted away at the two of them. Dave looked amused at her antics and Kurt could see the love. He could also see the love in Dave's eyes when he looked at Blaine. Blaine rolled his eyes at something she said. Kurt saw from where he stood that Blaine was annoyed at the same antics that amused Dave. Blaine shook his head before looking over at him and sighing before looking away. He bit his lip before deciding to go home. He didn't need this.

Kurt walked by Marfa writing down every word Sue said and smiled to himself.

"I am going home guys," said Kurt.

Rachel nodded at him.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chapter Eight

Dave felt uneasy as he woke up through the seventh day in a row of dreaming of Kurt. Kurt was all that was in the dreams and sex. He was always tied up and blindfolded and the need to touch Kurt in those dreams was getting worse. He slowly got up from bed glancing down at Blaine. Dave ran his hand across Blaine's cheek. He watched as his boyfriend snuggled in closer to his pillow before getting up and going to the bathroom. He needed to wash off the dreams from the night before.

He put on some music and a Taylor Swift song came on. Dave rolled his eyes at the shake it off song. But he got into the shower and listened to the lyrics. Dave was pulled back into the past to remember the first guy he made out with in a barn after therapy horseback riding. The guy's sister was in the office listening to her.

As he got out of the bathroom, Blaine was standing outside the door, his curly hair a mess from sleep and some late night action that they had and one not open yet.

"Why do you get up so early," asked Blaine.

Dave shrugged his shoulders; "I just do," before kissing his lips.

"And Taylor Swift in the morning," asked Blaine.

"I like her and I just don't like hiding what I like anymore besides I wouldn't mind buying that girl a beer," shrugged Dave, "Go have a shower and I will make breakfast and coffee for you."

Blaine nodded his head tired before leaning into kiss Dave, "You do that. I will shower and try not falling asleep in it."

Dave quickly threw together a pot of coffee and a nice omelet as Blaine showered as he bobbed his head to a Paul Brandt song.

"Country music again," sighed Blaine, "do you listen to anything that isn't depressing?"

"Excuse you. That song is called 'I'm Gonna' Fly' and it is hardly depressing," laughed Dave, shaking his head, "besides I was at a concert of this guy's. He is a nice guy and as Canadian as you can get."

"Did you have a dream last night," asked Blaine, sounding annoyed.  
Dave smiled, "Slept like a baby. It was just dumb dreams Blaine. Nothing to worry about."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I know it's just Kurt is a soft spot for me. He was my first love."

"Blaine, I understand," said Dave, "Kurt is special and what you two had was special but I think we also have something special and dreams shouldn't ruin that."

"I know that," sighed Blaine, as he wrapped his arms around Dave's body tightly, "I just get jealous and insecure."

"You have nothing to be insecure or jealous about anything. I trust you and you can trust me. Plus if you want I can come to that music store and buy music with you. Get you to try new stuff."

"Fine," said Blaine rolling his eyes, "I just worry that Kurt is going to ruin something and I am glad you want to be a part of this or stand by me with Glee," as he set the table.

"Kurt isn't trying to ruin anything. Besides, even if Kur was, at the moment he is in a similar boat as you and too busy running after high school kids and Rachel and that older lady you told me about."

Blaine laughed, "True."

Which is exactly what Kurt found himself doing just that. The next few days Kurt found going by quickly in time. Rachel would talk about classroom stuff and certain high school drama that was going about. While Marfa would listen and patiently smile at thing Rachel talked about. Their runs were long and then they got pop tarts at the end so all was good.

"So how is our little team," asked Marfa, "are they sticking around?"

"Artie flew back to New York," said Rachel, "Tina yesterday."

"Quinn is staying around until Saturday and Sam goes to Ohio State so he is off Sunday. Brittany and Santana live here in Lima when not jetting off to some place. They all have busy lives now, I guess," said Kurt.

Marfa sighed, "That is good for them. I mean don't get me wrong. I like that we got help getting the members we did. I am pretty out of my depth when it comes to this Glee club thing. I am just surprised and bit worried at how many dropped everything in their lives and came running to help re-form this Glee club. It can be nice to relive the nostalgia of your past for a little bit of time but to get caught up the past. That is just dangerous."

"You don't seem out of depth with it. I mean you just jumped in and started ordering us around," said Rachel, shrugging.

"What do you mean by dangerous," asked Kurt, "about re-living the past?"

"Dangerous as in the potential of becoming that teacher or parent who re-lives their past using their students or children as vehicles of Nostalgia or even dangerously getting back with an ex," explained Marfa, "It is very dangerous path when it comes to places of attachments." Kurt nodded his head thoughtfully as he could see Rachel rolling her eyes.

"About Glee," said Rachel, "I really think that the next few classes we need to take over the class part of Glee. It is Kurt and mine's project."

"Very well, I will be backing off on the bossiness because I am supposed to be only an observer to you guys and helping out when I can," confessed Marfa, "if you want I can easily give you quick lessons on lesson plans."

Both Rachel and Kurt exchanged looks.

"Look Marfa, I really don't think we will need them," said Kurt.

"I am pretty sure we can just wing this and things will turn out fine," said Rachel.

"Okay. You go right ahead and plan the next few glee club things together and I will sit back," said Marfa, "I am going to trust you on this."

Rachel beamed at her, "thank you for trusting us. So Kurt where do we start?"

"I am going to leave you to your planning," said Marfa as she walked away.

Rachel twirled around and smiled happily at Kurt, "So how do you think we should start."

"I think we need sheet music and after I'm getting coffee," said Kurt, "I'll go buy some."

"What is he doing here," said Blaine, glaring at someone.

"What are you talking about," asked Dave as the both got into line for coffee at the Lima bean for a coffee date.

"Blaine be nice," said Dave as they both made their way over to Kurt. He could see Kurt had under his hand a bunch of music sheet books. Blaine glared before walking over. Dave groaned and followed.

"Hey Kurt," greeted Blaine, "So did you get those with using five finger discounting like you did with Jane?"

"I- Excuse me," said Kurt taking a step back.

"You heard me, Kurt," said Blaine rolling his eyes.

"Blaine," said Dave, gaping at his boyfriend, "that was really uncalled for. Hey, Kurt." Dave looked at Kurt with a look that said, 'I am so sorry.'

Kurt gave back a look that said, 'you are not the one who should be apologizing. Blaine is.'

"You know what he and Rachel did, Dave," argued Blaine.

"I really don't want to fight with you," said Dave, "it's just a friendly competition between two singing groups, right?"

Kurt glared. He could feel the heat of the insult burning in his system. "For the last time Blaine. Jane came to New Directions on her own free will. No one told her to do so," said Kurt, "and calling me a thief in public is uncalled for."

"Look maybe we can just settle this peacefully," said Dave glancing between the two exes, "We are all adults here. He can all be friends and just not fight. Blaine maybe you should just apologize for the thief comment."

Kurt glanced at Dave and could see the man was earnest is his wants and that Blaine looked like he wasn't going to back down before hearing a sigh come from Blaine.

"I'm sorry, Kurt, I let my temper get away with me," said Blaine finally.

"Its fine, Blaine," said Kurt, "We all get stressed." Dave bit his lip and winced.

"So what brings you here," asked Kurt, "obviously coffee-"

"We're on a date and after we are going music shopping," Blaine said.

"Yeah, I plan on helping getting Blaine away from his normal stuff," said Dave, teasing Blaine.

"Different music," said Blaine, "Dave thinks I listen to too much Pink and 40s great hits."

"More like 10 great hits on the pop music charts," teased Dave, wrapping an arm around Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes.

"You aren't going to be kissing are you because Dave that is gross," said Christina behind Dave.

"Why is me kissing Blaine gross, Chris," sighed Dave, "And shouldn't you be in school?"

"Skipping. It's gross because it's you. If it was any other guy kissing another guy it wouldn't be traumatizing but walking in on you kissing a guy is like walking in on a parent masturbating," explained Christina.

Kurt let out a huff of laughter and saw Dave glare half-heartedly at that. Kurt raised his hands in surrender.

"Chris, what are you doing here," said Dave.

Christina shrugged half-heartedly, "I'm getting coffee. What do you think and finishing my scarf for Roderick. He got into that Glee club so I am giving him a, 'I stand by your need to be a giant nerd' present."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Of course your high school crush. I swear you are like a cat, which brings dead animals and shoves them into people's shoes with that kid. After this we are driving you to school. Skipping is a bad habit to get into"

"If I was like a cat I would vomit on your pillow," said Chris shrugging, "In fact I probably still would." Kurt snorted. Blaine glared at him causing Kurt to shrug back.

"Okay Chris, you are going to have a decaf coffee and then I am driving you back to school," said Dave, wagging his fingers at her, "besides I have to be the 'responsible' adult."

"Oh please you guy's act like you have never skipped school," whined Christina, "and I always drink Decaf."

"I didn't," said Kurt and Blaine together.

"Yeah, I did," said Dave, "but we are taking you to school after this because 'responsible adult' thing to do."

"Look Dave and I are going to go to the music store. You can come with us to buy stuff," said Blaine, "Don't get into more trouble then what you are."

"Chris, want to come so I can keep an eye on you," said Dave, teasingly punching her arm.

Christina groaned, "Na, I am fine here." Dave ruffled her hair as he past her following Blaine. She patted her hair down and half-heartedly glared at him.

Kurt sighed as he looked over at Blaine being followed around by Dave. Christina punched him in the arm. "Ow," said Kurt, rubbing his arm before glancing at the petite girl, "What the hell was that for?"

"You are not trying to make a move on Blaine," asked Christina, "The guy's gross but he makes Dave happy."

"That is none of your business," said Kurt glaring at her.

"It is when you could be fucking over a friend of mine's happiness. Knitting club threads together, dude," said Christina. Kurt stared at her. "Sorry that was a bad attempt at punning. I'm bad at puns."

"Yes, that was awful but did you just say that David Karofsky is in a knitting club," said Kurt, "I think I have heard everything now."

"Why is that so shocking," asked Christina.

"I- No reason," Kurt said shaking his head, "What got you all into knitting?"

"It's soothing plus if you get a bunch of people together you can bitch about your lives."

"That sounds nice and not the Dave Karofsky I have seen," said Kurt shaking his head.

"Well, when was the last time you saw Dave for a long period of time? People change," shrugged Christina, "I mean you are definitely not the same guy as you were three years ago, right?"

Kurt shook his head, "Touché. You seem lucky to have him in your life as a friend."

Christina grinned and perked up, "I know. He is the best. Just move on. Blaine isn't that great of a guy anyway. He is so _vain_."

"Moving on can be really hard and one day you will understand that," said Kurt shaking his head.

"Maybe, but so far in life I have had only a few things that I could really cling to and Dave says he will always be there and everyone else in the knitting group so I am good."

"You have to have someone in your life," said Kurt.

"Foster kid, since birth, never adopted," said Christina, "I really don't have anyone." Christina grabbed a songbook from the music, "I think this is the perfect song for you to sing about Blaine."

Kurt frowned as he watched her grab a few books from the stands at random. Kurt let out a laugh to find that she gave him music sheets 'you're So Vain' by Carly Simons. Kurt picked it up and laughed to himself. Kurt then picked up a songbook full of lyrics for The Visitors album by ABBA.

On the way to school he Listened to and sang along to the song All That Is Said and Done By ABBA.

"So Blaine, what was all that about," asked Dave, as they sat down on the opposite side of the coffee shop. He watched as Blaine's eyes didn't leave Kurt.

"What was what about? Kurt stole a member and I was pissed off at him," said Blaine, "He can't get away with everything he does with no reprisal. The world doesn't work that way. Him and Rachel have it too good at times."

"I wouldn't say someone had a parent die on them, had worries their remaining parent will die on them had an easy life and I certainly didn't make his life easy in school because of my issues that I have. When I was bullying him I can tell you that there was about 10 other people breathing down my neck to get their chance at taking some skin from him. You have no idea how many times people have seen me slushy or push him into wall's in high school and have people come up and _thank_ me for putting Kurt into his 'rightful' place. Hell, before me it was Puck and Finn," said Dave.

"What does all of this have with this," asked Blaine, rolling his eyes.

"I am just saying that Kurt has not had an easy life in anyway close to that definition plus this whole stealing members things is kind of … childish."

Blaine glared at him, "I can't believe you just called it that."

"Well what would you call a fully grown man throwing a hissyfit over not being able to control someone not even part of their Glee club-"

"It's not a hissyfit-"

"Do you think Coach Beiste would have done that when I transferred to another school," asked Dave, "I don't know about how much people get into singing choir gets but I know that in sports when a hometown team loses there is a huge chance that people will riot in the streets and people will die."

"And you don't think people into Glee get just as bent out of shape," said Blaine.

"Name a time a Glee competition ended in blood in the streets," said Dave, "Because I can think of on the top of my head five separate times for baseball, soccer, football, basketball and hockey each. Look with Kurt you need to start mending bridges."

Blaine glared at Dave, "I know that and I am sure there was a glee club riot somewhere. Besides, I thought you are supposed to be on my side?"

"I am on your side. I am your boyfriend and your partner and I will always be on your side as long as you want me there. Maybe how about you think about the reason why you are so angry at Kurt," said Dave, "could it be not about Glee but hurt feelings left over from when he broke up with you?"

"NO," snapped Blaine, before wincing and rolling his eyes, "maybe to some degree. I don't know."

Dave raised an eyebrow as he reached over the table and took a hold of Blaine's hand, "Look I get it, you guys didn't work out and that sucks. It's his loss because you are a great guy but maybe you need to get over the hurt of being broken up with. You have moved on to a huge degree by dating me."

Blaine sighed, "I'll think about."

Dave smiled as he leaned over and kissed Blaine on the cheek, "That is all I ask, babe."

Blaine nodded before turning and capturing Dave's lips against his own, their lips gliding softly against each other. The two slowly parted and the two smiled at each softly. "After we drop off your little brat friend, maybe we can find a place or go back to our place to have a quick make up sex?"

"I'd like that a lot," said Dave, "If I could I would slide under that table and give you head right now but I think I would get caught."

"I'm in the same boat as you," said Blaine chuckling, "but later."

"Definitely later."

"I have an idea on the first," said Rachel sitting down and opening her lunch, a tofu Caesar salad with an apple and orange juice.

"Same," said Kurt, pulling out a roast beef sandwich and a garden salad and a bottle of water.

"Not something you normally do," asked Marfa, sitting down with a green protein shake. She wrinkled her nose at the taste of her drink.

"Mash ups."

"Break up songs," said Kurt at the same time as Rachel. "We should do mash ups of break up songs like Carole Kings 'Tapestry' or others."

"Break up songs, Tapestry those are kind of depressing," said Rachel, "I would say Jagged Little Pill would be nicer. It's a little bit happier."

"Mash ups on break up songs that sound very interesting," said Marfa, "are either of you in anyway doing this because of personal life issues."

"No," said Kurt, who winced. He could hear the denial in his voice. He sounded too vehement in his own voice.

Marfa held up her hands, "okay, it's just a worry for me and I am just making sure that you are not falling into bad habits that are very easy to fall into your baggage when you have a lot of it."

"We are sure," said Rachel, "Neither of is bring baggage into this."

"I'm going to believe you two on this," said Marfa finishing her drink with a grimace, "Will one of you be joining in assistant teaching?"

Rachel lit up, "Oh me. I would love too."

"Good girl," said Marfa, patting Rachel's shoulder, "you know where the room is." Both Kurt and Rachel watched

Kurt glanced at Rachel sideways. "Huh, interesting?"

"What?"

"You like the teaching thing," said Kurt, "don't you?"

"No, I don't," Rachel scoffed, "It's just a temporary thing until I can get up and go back to Broadway. That is all. Once this year is over I am going back to New York."

"Rachel, do you really think you would be hired back to any show after your Funny Girl stunt," asked Kurt.

"I honestly don't know," said Rachel, "A few months ago. I would have said, 'yes' but now after my failures. I am not sure if they would. But it's where I am supposed to end up. Everyone has their own destiny and Broadway was mine. Everyone has a soul mate, a destiny of where they are supposed to go. My soul mate died and my destiny career and I don't know who to blame."

"I don't know what to tell you, Rachel," said Kurt, shaking his head, "You were the one who made the decision to leave NYADA and Broadway."

"Don't do that, Kurt," said Rachel, standing up and putting away her

Kurt sat back at her startled, "I'm not judging you."

"Don't judge me. You were the one who left Blaine and you are here trying to win him back. So I guess we are both in the same boat. Wanting things we threw away."

Kurt stood up. "That's not fair, Rachel, you don't know what was going on with Blaine and I those past months of my relationship with him. You don't know because you were not there. You were not there then and you weren't there when we were supposed to meet up. I should know because I was. I came back to Lima because I looked around and there was no one. None of the friends I had. So here I am getting what I can." Rachel mouth fell open and closed before covering her mouth with her hands.

"Kurt- I," said Rachel, "I have to go."

Kurt winced as she got up and left the room.

When the glee Club met after school. Rachel wouldn't look at him for a few moments. He could see Santana

"You two I don't know what happened after I left but whatever went on knock it off," said Marfa, "Keep things professional."

Rachel nodded, "No, thing between me and Kurt are good. Just some fresh wounds on both sides were open. We will be fine."

"Okay," said Marfa, "I'm going to be sitting at the piano marking tests on Calculus."

Kurt and Rachel watched as there five filtered in. Jane, Roderick, Jai and Christina talked in the door before Christina walked away. Jai sat in the back row as Jane and Roderick sat in the front with a chair apart from them, while the Roderick twins sat in the middle beside each other. Soon came in Quinn, Brittany and Santana all sat down beside each other right beside Jai. Sam came walking in smiling as he sat beside the twins.

Kurt glanced over at Marfa who had her lips pursed with annoyance. He was glad she wasn't saying anything about the old members still being in town.

"This is our first glee assignment," said Rachel,

"Exactly now our first usual assignments are usually mashups," said Kurt, who could here Marfa sigh.

"Exactly and we usually do pop songs," said Rachel.

"But instead we are doing break up songs," said Kurt, "think along the lines of Tapestry by Carol King."

"Or Jagged Little Pill by Alanis Morrisette."

"Or Phases and Stages by Willie Nelson."

"Or The Visitor by Abba."

"What's a Mashup," asked Jai, raising his hand.

"It's two songs in one," said Santana, "You take two songs that are not the same and put them together to make a completely new song."

"Yes," said Kurt.

"And how would a song by ABBA go with a Allanis Morrisette song or Carol King," asked Roderick.

"Or Willie Nelson and ABBA," asked Jane, "They all seem not to go together at all."

"Brittany and I can do a song to show them how it is done so next time they can give us all shows themselves," said Santana raising her hand.

"Thank you Santana," Kurt said, sighing, "how about we meet tomorrow and you can show them how it is done and then we meet Monday so that others can show how it is done."

"We'll split into teams of two," said Rachel, "Jane with Mason, Jai with Madison and Roderick with-" Rachel froze as she realize the number of members was odd. Rachel glanced at

"Don't worry, I'll ask a friend to help me with the mash up things," shrugged Rodderick, "She'll do it if I ask nicely," the meeting soon ending after that with the rest of the Glee club trickling out leaving both Rachel and Kurt wincing.

"That went well," said Marfa.

"No," grumbled Rachel, "it didn't."

"So lesson of the day," said Marfa, "be prepared. Go home write about your experience in that class. I would say about a page long and what you think you two could do better, what you yourself learned and use those methods later on."

"Do you expect us to hand those in to you," asked Rachel.

"No but it helps with the teaching method for some teachers," explained Marfa as she was leaving, "Then get some rest. Also for what it is worth it you two did not that bad for a first try and no experience. I'll see you tomorrow."

Both Rachel and Kurt sighed.

"Well that could have been better," grumbled Rachel.

"Rachel, I'm sorry for guilting you early," said Kurt.

"Why are you apologizing," said Rachel, "look about what you said before. I am sorry that I didn't show up at the meeting spot. I completely forgot about that. I was too wrapped up in my drama to notice."

"I know," said Kurt, "I shouldn't have expected you to drop everything to come running. I'm sorry that I asked that of you."

Rachel turned around and looked at him. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Chapter Nine

That night Kurt found himself dreaming about Dave again. Dave was in front of him naked and whining. He could see that Dave's beautiful and straining up ward, the tip darker from blood and drops of pre-cum on the tip. The day's interactions coming up to his and he pulled the blindfold off watching the rope that bind Dave dissolve into a smoke. As soon as Dave realized he wasn't bound by rope he was on his feet. Dave grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him.

Kurt gasped into the kiss letting Dave lick his way into Kurt's mouth. Kurt didn't know where to grab only to wrap his arms around Dave's torso, with his nails scratching into his back. Dave slowly pushed Kurt against the wall.

"What do you need Kurt," asked Dave pulling away, his voice seeming rougher.

"Just to forget today," said Kurt, "Please just I need to forget the day."

Dave's face softened, "I can do that." He slowly kissed Kurt. Kurt gasped into the kiss as Dave's lips. Kurt whined as Dave's lips traveled down his neck. Dave sucked and licked at his neck. Kurt whimpered when Dave found that sensitive area on his neck. Dave sucked on it. He could feel Dave's fingers on his sides.

Kurt gasped out loud.

"A bit ticklish here I see," teased Dave.

"Kurt nodded his head not being able to speak as Dave suck started kissing his chest, Dave taking each of Kurt's nipples into his mouth and sucking on them. Kurt gasped.

"I thought you were against teasing," whined Kurt.

"Ssshhh, I am exploring," said Dave in between kisses, "Not teasing. There is a difference." Dave said as his kisses got lower. Kurt felt him lick into his bellybutton causing Kurt to laugh out load.

Dave smiled to himself before licking the line of Kurt's hipbone. "Your hips always drove me crazy in high school," said Dave, "The first time I saw you in that stupid Gaga outfit I wanted to sink down at your feet and suck you dry."

"What?" gasped Kurt.

"That silver Gaga outfit," said Dave, "I wanted to suck you dry in that hallway. You were the first guy I ever thought of that way. You are the reason I know I am Gay."

Kurt laughed hollowly, "no talking about that time. Just suck me, please."

"You got it," said Dave before feeling Dave take hold of his dick. Kurt groaned as Dave licked the underside of his penis before taking the head of it into his mouth. Kurt looked down at the sight of Dave's mouth bobbing around his penis. Kurt could hear the wet slurps and whines as Dave sucked, and licked.

Kurt whined as he felt Dave pull away. Kurt reached out and threaded his hands into Dave's hair and tried pulling him back. "Trust me on this. I want this to feel really good for you," shushed Dave, before spitting a generous amount of spit into his hands. Dave quickly resumed what he was doing. Dave took in his right hand Kurt's balls and started to roll them around.

Kurt gasped as his hips jerked forward, "I'm not going to last." He could watch as Dave's hips slowly humped the air as he doubled his efforts. All it too was Dave humming to push Kurt over the edge. Dave swallowed everything. Kurt shuddered as he fell to his knees and licking his own hand before wrapping it around Dave's dick. He found that it didn't take long to bring Dave to the edge over with Dave cussing softly. Dave pulled Kurt in for another kiss. His lips were soft as Kurt sighed into it.

Kurt shot up in his bed. He rolled his eyes as he got up wobbly still from the dream and had a nice cold shower, trying to wash off that warm feeling and the care.

That day went normally. His Dad asked if he and Blaine are on nicer terms, Kurt told him that he didn't want to talk about it. By the time Glee came around. He smiled as everyone was coming in Brittana being in front of him hurt. He bit his lip watching them.

"Hey, are you alright," asked Marfa putting a hand on his arm, "You seem out of it? It's not those dreams."

"No," said Kurt, "I just am having an off day."

Kurt watched as Brittany and Santana do their thing. Kurt felt his heart stop after he watched Santana sit Brittany in a chair and tell her how much she meant to her before pulling out a ring. Kurt could feel the wind being taken out from his lungs. He could see what was coming next. They would start fighting and hating each other. He saw their very beautiful relationship falling to trash. He watched as Brittany covered her face in shock as she nodded happily and said, "yes. I do. I do. I will marry you."

"I am so glad for you too," said Quinn, "you two make such a cute couple."

"Thank you," said Santana as she leaned into Brittany

Marfa smiled softly, "this is a very interesting place to have a proposal. It was also very nice."

"It was the best," said Brittany, looking at Santana with love.

Kurt looked around as everyone nodded away and congratulated the couple and all he could remember was Blaine and how their relationship went. Kurt stood, "I object. You two are making a mistake by getting married. I made a similar mistake by agreeing to marry Blaine. Rachel you made the same mistake when you tried marrying Finn. You two are going to start fighting and things are not going to end well. I'm sorry but I don't agree with this." He watched as both Santana and Brittany look confused at him. He could see every other person in the room tense up. He could see Marfa rub her eyes. He looked around at everyone's confusion before looking up at Santana and Brittany. He could see the hurt in Brittany's eyes and the anger and fury in Santana's. He walked past them as fast as he could walking out of them room.

"Kurt," said Rachel, following after him.

"I shouldn't have done that," Kurt said, as they made it into the hallway.

"No you shouldn't have," said Santana who followed him out and he could see Marfa behind her.

"You know what, Kurt. Maybe you are right, maybe I am making a huge mistake by marrying the girl I love and respect so much," said Santana, "I stood by you when you made that mistake, I did not say a god damn word when you got engaged to Blaine. Why? It was your mistake to make and hey maybe I was somewhat rooting for you. You want to know why you two didn't work out? Let me go through the list. From what I saw you two never communicated. Oh, you two would stand around and sing songs at each other but you were never on the same wavelength. Your relationship only works Kurt if you give everything and more while Blaine just takes, and takes, and takes from you and you let that happen because you have some martyr streak in you a mile wide that makes you think you need to feel pain all the god damn time."

Kurt winced. As Santana quirked her head to the side, "What you did back was project your issues that you are having in your life and the ex-relationship you had with Blaine over Brittany and mine's relationship. Newsflash: Brittany and I are nothing like Blaine and you because in the end of the day we are there for each other."

Kurt glanced at Rachel who looked away and didn't say anything. "Don't look away when I speak to you," snapped Santana, "I am finally telling you the truth, you over baring mother hen wannabe. Blaine and you can't spend time together for a few weeks living with each other without needing to take breaks and have either move out. Unlike Blaine and you, both of us can fall asleep at night, not worrying the other will cheat. I can sleep like a baby knowing that I always have Brittany at my side. I know that she will do anything in her powers to help me succeed in life. Can you ever name five times Blaine had your back without forcing him? I don't remember him being there for our first concert when we were all in Pamela Lansbury? No. Instead he went to "save the day" for a goddamn fucking puppet that looked like you. In fact you might have noticed this but he was ALWAYS in competition with you."

You might love to think that soul mates and that stuff exist but no they don't. You don't just look into someone's eyes and everything works out happy ever after. There is no such thing as happy ever after in a relationship. You guys never did really do that. You just expected everything to fall into place. The world doesn't work that way. Now here you are living in the past with Rachel Berry because life didn't go the way you wanted it. Here is a fact. Blaine and you don't work because you two have grown apart. Here's an idea, grow up and move on. It sucks you will find other guys."

"Then you should have said something," said Marfa, quietly.

Santana turned around and stared at her, "Excuse me?"

"You should have told him that his engagement to Blaine was a bad idea," said Marfa, "It sounded like the thing Kurt needed in the past was one person to give him an out. Something he was trying to do for Brittany."

"You agree with what he did," asked Santana.

"No," said Marfa quietly, "I don't because you said it you Brittany are not Blaine and him. You have a right to be angry with him. He should have never done what he just did in the choir room. The reasons why he did it may have been of good intentions but in truth he should have kept his mouth shut like you should have opened your when he got engaged. I don't think Blaine was the only person who used Kurt. There have been others, dear."

Kurt looked down, "Santana, I-"

"Don't bother," said Santana, "If you want to apologize to someone apologize to Brittany. I'm out. You can do that tomorrow when we both had time to sleep off our anger."

"Santana, we're still friends, right," asked Kurt.

Santana stopped and looked back. Kurt tried reading her face. She looked away from him and sighed before looking back at him, "Yeah. I just don't want to look at you without hitting you."

He watched as she walked away.

"Kurt, I am getting a somewhat understanding about what you went through with Blaine," said Marfa, "But you need to work through it and when you are at school deal. I feel for you, Sweetheart. You got out of a bad relationship and it is going to affect you for a while but there are times and places for that. What you did just now could have ended two of your friendships. I hope you understand that?"

Kurt nodded, "I have to go," as he walked away from Rachel and Marfa.

"Clean your head. We will be waiting for you," said Marfa.

Kurt could hear Rachel turn to Marfa, "I fucked up back there didn't I when I didn't say anything."

"What was done and done," Marfa said. Kurt didn't want to hear it.

Kurt walked and walked and walked. He ended up in a park that was near the school. Where he saw Dave running. Kurt cursed to himself. "Please, good Lord, no," Kurt said whispering.

"Hey, Kurt," said Dave, slowing down proving to Kurt once again there was no god.

"Hi, Karofsky," said Kurt.

Dave smiled at him, "So what brings you to this neck of woods?"

"I just needed to walk something off," said Kurt, rolling his eyes. He could see the larger man's eyes go down his face and he watched as the friendly face drop into concern.

"Hey, do you want to talk about what's bothering you," asked Dave, stepping closer and nudging his shoulder.

"No, nothing is bothering me," explained Kurt, looking away from Dave, "Everything is fine, really."

"I, Kurt, if you need a friend. I am here for you," said Dave, "I mean that is the least I could when I always have credited you for me not trying to kill myself again. I mean I understand if our past and me dating Blaine causes issues for you but I am here for you as a friendly voice or anything that you need. What do you need?" Kurt looked up and opened and closed his mouth.

"Do you want to talk about it," asked Dave, "What do you need from me and I'll be it."

Kurt glanced up at Dave's eyes and found only concern before glancing down at Dave's lips and took a step back. Kurt blinked back tears before nodding, "Yeah, I okay."

Dave nodded. "Okay you'll talk. We could sit down at that bench and talk about it."

Kurt nodded his head as he was guided to the bench by the elbow, the two sitting down softly with Dave's hand on Kurt's elbow.

"At school today, Santana proposed to Brittany," said Kurt.

"That's nice," said Dave, "Go on?"

"I wish I had the same reaction you had just now. I told them it was a mistake," said Kurt, "Santana yelled at me and it was my fault. I was too busy thinking of my failed engagement. The one I called off."

"She told me things that I knew but didn't want to confess out loud," explained Kurt, "She has a habit of knowing exactly where your soft spots are and pointing them out. I thought she would have been crueler. Then she was. She pulled her punches. I could have ruined the friendship we had." Dave slowly started rubbing Kurt's back.

"You did wrong. You know it, but I think that you can make it up to her one day. Besides Santana can't claim sainthood with all of the shit she has done. You made a mistake. A big one but both Santana and Brittany are very forgiving. What was it she called you out on?"

Kurt hesitated, "My relationship with Blaine?"

"Why did you call it off," asked Dave.

"I don't' want to talk about it with you," said Kurt, "Because you are dating him and I am just Blaine's bitter ex."

"I understand," said Dave, "I don't see you as just Blaine's bitter ex. I see you as just someone hurting that needs to be cared for. Is that okay?"

Kurt nodded.

"Do you regret breaking up with Blaine," asked Dave.

Kurt hesitated before saying, "Yes and no. I came back to Lima to win him back."

"I see," said Dave, "are you going to try and win him back?"

"He's with you," said Kurt, shaking his head, "It's not right going after someone in a relationship. No matter if that will make everyone else around you happy? I don't want to ruin your happiness."

"But what about your happiness," asked Dave, "If Blaine doesn't make you happy…"

"I don't know," said Kurt, "Santana says I am too much of a martyr. I guess I am. At this moment my only option now is to move on."

Dave nodded, "That is good for you. I know how tough it is. When you can't be with your first love. I've been there. The thing is sometimes you need to move on and have lots of rebound sex."

Kurt choked on laughter, "What? No I am not ready for rebound sex. I tried moving on with a guy at one point and I got spooked."

"I didn't say that you had to get into a serious relationship. I said rebound," said Dave, "Have someone you can have a not so serious relationship with. Just whatever is easiest with you? If you need just a friend I can be that friend you talk things out with."

"So, you are offering to be my rebound," asked Kurt teasing before glancing down at Dave's lips. He watched as Dave glanced down at his as well, the two both shuffling away from each other on the park bench.

"… shit that wasn't what I meant," said Dave, "If you need someone and casual sex isn't your thing, I'll be there for you."

"You already are. There is this guy," said Kurt, "He is a bit pushy on how I should move on but he is caring."

"Oh," said Dave, "What is his name?"

"His name is Olaf," said Kurt.

Dave stared at him, "Olaf? Interesting name."

"He studies sharks for a living," said Kurt, "He swam with them too. He thinks that they are 'sweetheart creatures' and that they 'can do no harm'. He's weird like that."

"Okay," said Dave, "takes all sorts of people in this world. But he sounds like someone that can help you move on from Blaine. See we don't have to be enemies."

"Don't tell Blaine about our talk," said Kurt, "I mean I used to date him and I just don't want to have drama from our talk."

Dave groaned, "Yeah sure but just this once. I don't like keeping secrets from him."

Kurt nodded, "I understand. He'll find out my moving on when I am ready. I think I am going to go visit Brittany and apologize to her for today. I ruined not just Santana's engagement but hers as well."

"Well at least you don't have to deal with Brittany ripping a new one from you," said Dave, "Want some tips on how to apologize to her?"

Kurt laughed, "I've been her friend for years now. I think I can handle Brittany. She is one of the nicer members of Glee." Kurt watched as Dave winced.

"When you put it that way. I really am glad I didn't join Glee in high school," said Dave, "You guys would have tired me out in drama."

"Okay, Now I am going to humor you. What advice are you going to give about Brittany that I don't know," said Kurt, glancing at him and down at Dave's lips. He watched as the spread into a warm smile and Dave's tongue quickly flickering out to lick the top lip.

"Well, for one thing she's a very subtle bitch-"

Kurt's head whipped around, "did you just call Brittany a bitch?"

"I mean that with a lot of love," said Dave, unrepentant, "she has a very subtle bitchiness to her. If you don't pay close attention to what she is saying you won't realize she is insulting you. You just watch her and you will see it. There are so many times I was in class watching her be a real smart ass sometimes without the teacher realizing and chalking it up to stupidity. She doesn't like me and subtly insults me still when she comes into contact. I mean I deserve it for the shit I pulled in high school that she hasn't gotten over but what can you do. She doesn't like that I ran out on Prom on Santana or that I slushied her. She doesn't like me for my physically bullying past. She doesn't like what I did to you. That isn't going to change anytime soon and I am okay with that. She doesn't have to like me."

Kurt frowned, "I see."

"The thing about Brittany is that she doesn't like most people," explained Dave, "In another world she would be right beside Santana bitching people out in a very similar way. But she has lived in a very accepting and forgiving home that is really hippy-ish in attitude. She herself has never seen her parents fight so when she sees these fights that become more aggressive she freezes and doesn't know what to do. Let her get in her subtle digs at you. But don't worry you won't notice them until you really see them. She only really starts pulling her claws out when she is highly stressed and angered."

"I've been in Glee club with her a long time and I have never seen this," said Kurt, shaking his head.

"She in class once told a teacher the capital of Ohio is O," said Dave, "is she wrong?"

Kurt glanced at him, "How in the hell did you notice this stuff? I am going to probably offer to plan her wedding and give her a thousand dollars to help pay for it from the money I get at the shop."

"That could work," said Dave before smacking him on the shoulder, "I have to go. I need to get home and make dinner. Blaine can't cook worth shit and pretending to like his food isn't something I can put up with. I'll see you around."

Kurt glanced up and frowned, "yeah. See you."

Kurt went, got into his car. He thought about what Dave said. He was starting to see why Blaine was dating him. The Dave that he knew in the past was a different person from Dave he is seeing now. It was surprising to see how very different he is. How very different he can be from the boy he was to the man he was now. Kurt knocked on Brittany's house door.

Kurt waited for the door to swing open. He watched as her smile fell from her face.

"Hey Britt," said Kurt, "Can I come in?"

"What for," asked Brittany her face blank.

"I just want to apologize for what I did today," said Kurt, "I shouldn't have said what I said."

Brittany nodded her head and opened the door more to let him in the two walking into her living room. Kurt noticed immediately the room had this warm feel to it. A lot of the furniture didn't seem to match and he could see on her mantel pictures of her with her parents and what looked like her brother. Her father was a little Asian man and her mother a tall on the thicker side blonde woman. Her brother was a perfect mixture of her parents. He had a lot of facial features from his Dad but he had his mom's lips, nose and ears. They looked all so happy.

"You have a beautiful family," said Kurt. He watched as Brittany grinned.

"I know. My family is amazing. I love them all so much," said Brittany, "My Dad adopted me when I was younger. He met my Mom and she just had me and he stepped in. My parents are still so in love. I don't think I can ask for better parents."

"I am glad for you. I truly am sorry for what I did," said Kurt, "I should have never did that."

Britt nodded and sat on the couch cross-legged. "So, why did you do it?"

"When I saw Santana proposing I thought back to my proposal with Blaine. I was too busy 'projecting my issues' on you and Santana that I didn't realize it," answered Kurt honestly, "For the longest of time I always thought Blaine and I had a similar relationship to Santana and you."

"But you don't," said Brittany.

Kurt nodded, "I know that now. I should have known that. I really wanted it to work but that is no excuse."

"You need to get over him, Kurt," said Brittany, "Your past with Blaine is like a lemon. If you hold on to that lemon long enough in your fridge and don't get rid of it when it starts going moldy. Your fridge, like your soul, starts to stink up and you don't want to go near the fridge and soon your family is buying a new fridge because the fruit and everything in it somehow destroyed the inside of it. If you don't get rid of that anger at your failed relationship with Blaine you are going to become just like that refrigerator. Do you understand?"

"I see," said Kurt not knowing what to say, "that is a very apt metaphor."

"Besides Blaine and you are nothing like Santana and me," said Brittany, "our relationships aren't even close to being alike."

Kurt nodded, "I know that now. Both Santana and Karofsky told me the exact same thing. I just need to move on," said Kurt, "and I plan too."

"If it makes you feel better I think Blaine is now with someone way below his usual standards when he went from you to Karofsky of all people," Brittany shuddered, "I don't ever want to walk in on them having sex or see Karofsky naked ever."

Kurt laughed and thought of his dreams, "He looks quite fine naked actually. In some ways better then Blaine."

Brittany twirled around and gaped at him in shock. Kurt stared at her confused look before realization dawned on him on what he said. Kurt blushed.

"How do you know how he looks naked," sputtered out Brittany in between laughs.

"I had gym with him once in high school and I may have took a peak while he was changing," said Kurt, his word's coming tumbling out, Kurt wincing and blushing at the lie on his tongue. Brittany burst out laughing harder.

"Look Brittany about today," said Kurt, "I want to make it up to you and Santana for what I did. I am willing to help with anything involving your wedding. If you need a planner I can help with that.

"I don't know," said Brittany, "Santana and I don't want drama."

"If you want I can help plan the wedding, and I am willing to give you two about $1000," said Kurt, "I know throwing money and things at someone isn't always the best apology but Blaine and I were at one point going to get married and I remember how much everything was going to cost. I also remember Carole and my Dad's wedding and how much things cost there. You need a venue, flowers, a minister, etc. the whole thing will cost a lot of money and-"

"I'll ask Santana," said Brittany, "You will give us a thousand dollars?"

"Hey Brittany, they didn't have green peppers so I am making due with red in the salad," said Santana as she came in with groceries before noticing Kurt, "what are you doing here?"

"I came to apologize for what I did to Brittany," said Kurt, "I know I was in the wrong and I want to make up with that in anyway I can."

"He's going to give us a thousand dollars and wants to help plan the wedding for free", said Brittany.

"A thousand dollars," said Santana. "I am-"

"Santana weddings cost a lot of money," said Kurt, "This will save you money by a lot."

Santana paused and glanced over at Brittany. Brittany shrugged. Santana sighed and glanced around the room before bursting out smiling, "Well since you are being so nice Thank you so much." Santana came forward and hugged him as she did she whispered in his ear, "if you wreck Brittany and my wedding I will destroy you."

"Everything will go down perfectly," said Kurt, "You won't know even if your favorite drunk uncle tried having sex with one of your bridesmaids and puked in a fish bowl after."


	10. Chapter Ten

Chapter Ten

Kurt found that after that his days were getting more filled with activities. He would talk to Olaf on the phone every Friday. He found himself calling around to florists. He worked at the school part time with Glee club. He was sitting and looking at wedding magazines he was going to give Brittany and Santana to look over so that they can figure out exactly what they want for the wedding. He was too busy reading that he didn't notice his dad coming in.

"So what is all this wedding stuff," asked Burt, as he picked up one of the many wedding magazines that Kurt bought causing Kurt to jerk in surprise.

"Um- I am buying these for Brittany and Santana," explained Kurt, "they decided to get married."

Burt raised an eyebrow, "Kind of young."

"They are my age and I was engaged last year," said Kurt, "Besides they have been dating longer then both Blaine and I were when we got engaged which you fully supported."

Burt nodded his head, "touché and what about this Glee club and working at the shop. Don't you think you took on too much?"

"I am working as much as I usually do," Kurt said, "I like being busy and doing something. Besides this wedding planning thing is fun. I forget how much fun it is to look at this stuff."

"Do you miss planning your wedding with Blaine," asked Burt.

"Nope," said Kurt, as he glanced down at the papers in front of him for his calendar figuring it out. Kurt glanced up and quickly saw a frown on his Dad's face. "What is it?"

"I never thought I would here you say you were more excited about someone else's wedding then your own," said Burt.

"We were rushing the wedding," said Kurt, "I wasn't feeling ready. I wanted to wait until we were both graduated. It just wasn't working."

Burt nodded, "so you got cold feet about it?"

Kurt hesitated, "somewhat. I sometimes miss Blaine but I am getting by. The more busy I am, the less I miss him."

"Are you sure you are not adding more activities to your life to make due without him instead of moving on?"

Kurt hesitated, "I am not sure really. I miss him every day. I just - we didn't work anymore when we were together. I don't think there actually will be a time we will work unless we both drastically change into different people over night."

"I see," said Burt as he got up from his chair and squeezed Kurt's should, "look don't wear yourself out with this stuff. You have time before you get old."

"Thanks, Dad," said Kurt before thinking of something, "look I was wondering if I can invite a friend to come stay with us for a few weeks. He is a great guy."

"Is this a friend or a boyfriend kind of guy," asked Burt.

"Just a friend at the moment," said Kurt, "He has been a help with my life somewhat. He is quite a friendly guy."

"What is his name," asked Burt.

"Strangely enough his name is Olaf," said Kurt, nodding his head, "he helped with putting the seed in my head to come back here. He's just a friend, nothing else as of yet."

"Are you sure he just want to be your friend," asked Burt, "Are you sure he is just a friend or a more?"

"It's a long story how we met but we will figure that out as we go," said Kurt, "I just want to ask you before I ask him to come visit." Kurt looked behind Burt to see Carole standing in her work clothes.

"I don't see that being a problem, Burt," said Carole, "Kurt has always been able to tell good people from the bad."

"Yes and I know what guys want and I am not feeling comfortable having my son have sex under my roof," explained Burt.

"He was engaged and lived with another man," stated Carole, "He isn't a virgin anymore and if he did get married to Blaine there would have been a chance they would have had sex in our house already. Besides you practically handing him a condom when we started dating and he tried 'being straight' and you told me all about that."

"Well that is different," said Burt, "I knew he wasn't going to have sex with that girl anyway."

Kurt kept looking back and forth, "How often is my sex life a topic for you two?"

"The same amount as we spoke about Finn's," said Carole, Kurt watched as a cloud fall on her face before she shook it off, "It's not a subject that comes up often and about your friend." Kurt watched as the two had a silent argument between each other with their eyes. It was something he hoped he would be able to do one day with a boyfriend. Blaine and him never were able to do it.

He watched as Burt sighed and wave his hands in defeat, "Yeah, kid, you can have this Olaf person come visit for however long."

"Thank you," said Kurt getting up and gathering his stuff in a bag, "I'll call him after school about it."

Walking through the school to get to the Glee club he noticed one of their signs still up. He also saw Christina looking at it. She had a contemplating look on her face.

"Are you interested in joining," asked Kurt.

"I am thinking about it," Christina said, just glancing at him, "Roderick and Jane tell me you guys need people and that I should join because it's fun."

"I would strongly suggest that you don't join the Glee club," said Sue coming in from what appeared to be nowhere causing.

"Excuse me," said Christina before a wicked smile goes on her face, "Fine I won't join Glee club. Sorry Mr. Hummel I can't join the Glee club because the principal says I can't. Boy I hope that is not a mistake on her part."

Kurt raised an eyebrow at her words as he watched her bounce down the hallway grabbing her phone to call someone. "Sue was that really necessary," asked Kurt, "You know we need members and you are telling kids not to join."

"I am trying to ruin your Glee club. I am not going to tell people to join that club that won't try ruining it."

"Sue grow up," said Kurt, "The Glee club is just a singing group. The Glee club is not there to harm you in anyway. In fact I remember us taking a huge part in your sister's funeral and being there when you need us. Now you don't have to destroy us. The club is not your enemy as much as you like to think we are."

"How are things with Blaine," said Sue, immediately changing the subject giving Kurt a feel of backlash, "I heard you two broke up."

"Yes, we did. Things didn't work out and both of us are moving on," said Kurt, "which is none of your business by the way."

"See, you two made a cute couple," said Sue, "Shame it didn't work out."

"Relationships don't always work," said Kurt feeling a queasy feeling, "We are both moving on. Please stay out."

"Yeah I heard he moved on with Karfosky. He is kind of on the fat and ugly side so I don't see why he gave you up for him. Odd," said Sue as she walked off.

Kurt feeling the dread in his stomach intense, "Karofsky is not ugly or fat."

Kurt sighed before walking down the hallway and into the choir room to find Rachel and Marfa, "I just had a run in with Sue."

Marfa's head jerked up immediately as she grabbed a book from her bag and a pen out of her bag before handing them to him, "what did she do? What did she say? Who else did she interact with? Write it all down."

"I, why should I write this all down," said Kurt.

"We are keeping records of all interactions," explained Marfa, "It will give us more leverage against her when we go to the school board about her."

Kurt groaned and glanced at Rachel who shrugged, "I have done two reports already. They were just weird coffee incidences that meant nothing."

Kurt sat down at the piano and started to write everything down, "Look I have to go to the garage after lunch."

"That is fine," said Marfa, "we just need to keep reference. I have been making sure that she doesn't interact with either you or Rachel as much as possible but I don't know how long that will last before she realizes what I am doing."

"And what are you doing when you do that," asked Rachel.

"I am protecting you two from a dangerous woman," confided Marfa, "I want you two safe from whatever she is planning. She is dangerous and you two know that from the years you went to this school." Both Rachel and Kurt glanced at each other as Kurt went back to writing down what Sue said.

Kurt even after leaving the school, thought about what Sue and Marfa both said. He thought about it as he pulled on his work coveralls.

"Hey Dad, I'm here," said Kurt, "what oil changes do you need me to do."

"I have one coming in any moment," said Burt, "You have about four appointments on oil changes, if you can handle that." Burt said handing him the sheets.

"No, I can," Kurt said, glancing over each case, "all looks like they are routine."

"The last one is Blaine. Blaine made an appointment for his car to get an oil change and what better way to get you guys talking on friendly terms then you helping with his car."

Kurt groaned, "I am sure that it will help somewhat but I doubt we will get back together."

"I am just asking you to become friends again," said Burt, "besides Blaine was a good kid and he grew into a good adult."

"Yes he did grow into not a bad guy," said Kurt, sighing, "I wish things were different but they are not and I understand now why he is dating who he is dating."

"I understand, Kurt."

"Look Dad, I will get to work," said Kurt.

"Of course, I am proud of you Kurt," said Burt, patting Kurt on the shoulder.

Kurt smiled, "I know dad. I'm glad. I'll just get to work."

Kurt worked on each car in his itinerary. He saw that it was Dave's truck needing the oil change.

"Hey Kurt," said Dave.

"Why did Blaine call in about your truck," said Kurt, "I am sure there are several places you could take it."

Dave rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "Yeah, but most places don't exactly take me anymore. My regular guy just don't feel comfortable with him anymore when I am dating Blaine."

"Oh… Why," asked Kurt, as he put the hood up and looked it over noting a few things that Dave needed work on. He definitely needed a new spark plug before closing it.

"No reason," said Dave, "I might have slept with the guy for a few weeks and I just don't want Blaine to be uncomfortable with me going to an ex something for service. Which isn't something I would like but I think my ex giving me discounts because of our past might make Blaine a little leery." Before stepping beside Kurt.

Kurt burst out laughing, "oh, David, I am so price gouging you now," Kurt glancing up and pushing his side.

"Hey, we are friends," said Dave waving his hands.

"Yeah, we are," said Kurt, as he watched the oil slowly start draining from the bottom into the pan. Before pulling himself out from under the car, "Which is why I think I can now tease you about your predicament." Kurt glanced up to see Dave reaching out his hand. He rolled his eyes as he took it and was pulled up on to his feet. He found himself only a few inches from Dave's face. Kurt glanced down at Dave's lips before taking a step away from the man.

"Thanks." He quickly glanced away.

"What are you doing here," asked Burt as he came out of his office frowning at Dave and Kurt.

"Blaine made an appointment for my truck to get an oil change," said Dave waving his hands, "Blaine's my boyfriend."

Burt looked him up and down and then Kurt who ignored the two, "so you are the boyfriend Kurt told me about that Blaine is dating?"

"Yeah, I am. Is there a problem with that, sir," asked Dave, glancing back and forth from Kurt and Burt.

"No there is no problem," said Kurt, "I just mentioned to Dad that Blaine moved on and has a boyfriend. I didn't think it mattered who he moved on with because it was no one's business."

Dave nodded, "I am going to take your word for that."

Kurt glanced back and forth between Dave and his father. He watched as his Dad kept looking between the two with a look on his face that he couldn't place if it was anger or confusion.

Burt was about to say something when Kurt's cellphone went off. Kurt grabbed his cellphone, "Hey Rachel? What is going on?" He looked over at Dave who was confused.

"Kurt you have to come to the school," said Rachel, "We have an issue. Roderick got into trouble. I am going to call Christina's guardians she is also in trouble."

"What did Christina do," said Kurt looking at Dave, "What did she have Roderick do?" He watched as Dave

"She got into the principal office and told everyone she was Sue Sylvester and told them she wanted everyone to skip school. She sang a song that told them that to called Billy S. Roderick was the one manning the doors."

"Excuse me," said Kurt hoping the tone in his voice didn't sound like laughter, "She did what?"

"You heard me and Marfa is now laughing up a storm right beside me," said Rachel, "I think she is going to break a rib. Look I am calling today Hubert in for her guardian."

"Don't bother Dave is right beside me," said Kurt, "I just have to finish up what I am doing and we will both head over."

"Be here fast," said Rachel, "Sue is on a warpath and we might lose both members."

"Look Dad, I have to finish up Dave's truck but Dave and I have to go," said Kurt, "Two members of the Glee club did something stupid and they could be expelled."

"What did Christina do," said Dave, grabbing Kurt's arm.

"Don't grab my son like that," said Burt causing Dave quickly dropping Kurt's arm.

"It's fine," said Kurt, "He is one of the go to people to call about Chris's behavior. Look Dave she sang a song to the whole school to skip, while impersonating the Principal. The whole school got up and left," said Kurt, "it's a shit storm."

"Language," Burt stared at him, "and she did what?"

"You heard me Dad," said Kurt, "this girl is just a piece of work. She probably pulled Roderick into her scheming because she likes him."

"She did what," said Dave, eyes wide, "My Chris did that?"

Burt shook his head, "Look I'll finish up the truck and you whatever else you have on your plate here. You go fix that mess?"

Both Kurt and Dave nodded.

"Dad the oil is probably drained by now," said Kurt," I just was going to change the filter, plug it up and add oil to it."

"I can do that," said Burt, "Now go deal with your teacher impersonator."

"Thank you, sir," said Dave, "I'll come back after to pay."

"Just go," said Burt as he got to work on the car with both Kurt and Dave booking it from the garage. Both Kurt and Dave getting into Kurt's car. Kurt could practically feel Dave vibrating in worry in the passenger seat.

"Everything is going to be fine, Dave," said Kurt, "Chris and Roderick both have at least six adults in their corner."

"I can't believe she did this," said Dave, "I have to call Blaine after. He doesn't like how much I deal with Chris."

"Because she is part of that knitting group you are in," asked Kurt, "she told me."

As Kurt and Dave pulled up to the school he watched as an older woman and man pulled up. The two were dressed nicely in business outfits, even though it was obvious they didn't wear clothes close to the size that didn't fit by being too big. Kurt immediately thought back to Mercedes's rants about how difficult it can be to find clothes for women her size and that she had to fix a lot of her closet to be even acceptable by sewing machine.

He could tell from their appearances instantly that they were Roderick's parents.

"Hello Mr and Mrs. Meek," said Dave, "I don't see you often."

The older man and woman glared at him before the woman's face softened, "your little brat is getting my son in trouble at school. Before that brat came into my son's life I never had to deal with the school other than that my son was a little too quiet and now I come in every 2 weeks because of her being a bad influence."

"I understand, ma'am," said Dave, "but a good percent of the time she gets in trouble is standing up for your son. I know she can be strong headed and huge trouble but she has her heart in a good place."

"Young man," said Roderick's father, "The only reason we are not telling him to stay away from her is because of that reason alone. She seems to be bringing out a less quiet side and he has some control on her. It is just getting tiring to have to deal with these antics."

"I understand, sir, it must be difficult to deal with a sudden change in your son. I'll talk to her toning things down for a few weeks," said Dave as they walked through the parking lot to the school, "I want to know why she did this."

"She was told by Sue that she wasn't allowed to join Glee club," said Kurt, "I was there."

"And who are you," asked Roderick's mothers looking at him point blank.

"I am one of the coaches for the Glee club," explained Kurt, "I'm Kurt Hummel."

"A little young to be a teacher," said Roderick's father.

"I am not a teacher. I am a glee coach," said Kurt, "difference."

"He's my age," said Dave, laughing winking at Kurt, "We graduated together." Kurt stared at him confused as they walked.

"Oh I am so sorry," said Roderick's father, "you certainly don't look like you are 29 years old."

Kurt glared at Dave before smiling at the two, "Of course. I just have good genes." Kurt glared at Dave again who shrugged in response. Kurt rolled his eyes. Dave sighed as he grabbed Kurt's wrist and nodded. Kurt glared back before sighing annoyed.

"Is anything a matter young man," asked Roderick's mother, both not seeing any of Dave and Kurt's interaction.

"Nothing," said Kurt as they walked the corridors.

Rachel saw them before they saw Rachel her running up to them, "thank god you four are here. Marfa and Sue are just waiting for you four."

"And who are you," said Roderick's father.

"Mr. Meek, I'm Rachel. I am one of the coaches to the Glee club your son is in."

"She graduated with Dave and me," said Kurt.

"She certainly doesn't look her age either," said Roderick's mother, "I swear the only one of you that looks your age is David here."

Dave's head whipped around and he stared at the woman gaping causing Kurt to burst out laughing. Dave turned and glared mockingly as he punched Kurt's shoulder lightly. Rachel kept glancing back and forth from Dave and Kurt confused, "Care to explain the inside joke?"

"I'll explain later," said Dave, smiling at her.

She rolled her eyes as her lips thinned, "You don't have to worry Kurt will explain later for me." She turned and stormed into the office. Dave sighed as he shook his head and glance at his feet. Kurt stared at Dave's face as he took squeezed the larger man's shoulder.

"Let's face the music of this shit storm," said Dave, smiling at Kurt his head cocked to the side. Kurt could practically here the 'its fine she hasn't forgiven me for my past and she doesn't have too.'

The four following Rachel into Sue's office. Both Roderick and Christina were sitting beside each other

"It's good to see you both Mr. and Mrs. Meek, David, it is always a pleasure," said Marfa standing up from her chair and giving it to Mrs. Meek, "I wish we were meeting again on better terms."

"Marfa," said Dave, nodding.

"Well, well, well, isn't it David Karofsky," said Sue behind the desk, "I see you haven't tried killing yourself again." Marfa's cool facade fell from her face as she turned and gaped at Sue.

"No, I am in a better place now then in high school," said Dave, gritting his teeth, "but we're not here to talk about my high school life."

"Why are you here for other than just to destroy a perfectly good couple," asked Sue.

"What," said Dave.

"Sue this is not the time for that," said Marfa, "We are here because of Christina and Roderick."

"Yes, my son would never do anything like this," said Mrs. Meek, "He has always been a good boy who keeps out of trouble and then that girl came into his life. We didn't raise our son to do this stuff and he will not be doing it again."

"Yes, Mom," said Roderick, looking around the room looking terrified, "Never, ever again."

"Look we just need to calm down and talk about why both Roderick and Christina felt the need to do what they just did," said Marfa, "can you both explain your actions to everyone."

"Yeah, we don't have to jump to conclusions that they were doing things at random. I mean all of my actions in high school were never random thought patterns," said Dave.

"Oh yes your bullying days where you bullied Kurt for being out because you were too chicken shit to be out and you cowardly tried to kill yourself. That was very weak of you," said Sue.

"Principal Sylvester, is his past really relevant to this discussion," asked Mr. Meek, "Every time we have met this man he has been a kind and good human being."

"Well once a bully always a bully in my books," said Sue, "and this 'kind and good human being' was once one of the worst bullies in this school."

"Yeah, I was and so were you been," said Dave, "If I remember correctly you actually endangered students' lives. You wanted to get a student to be put into a cannon. You had thrown students several times in these halls. You hired people to destroy a Glee club. My friend showed up to a Glee club event and harassed and heckled them because you didn't like them. I know at one point you tried to get them killed. So when you are talking about 'bad bullying' are you forgetting yourself. My reasons for why I bullied people were that I wasn't comfortable in my own skin and hated my guts. Those were never good reasons for what I did and I should have never did what I did now what reasons did you have for bullying children that you were supposed to care for?" Kurt turned and watched Rachel sit up and look at Dave. He could see her look like she was thinking.

"How dare you I have always been professional in this school," said Sue getting up.

"If you call having temper tantrums and throwing garbage and students professional the yeah you have," said Dave, "But we are not here about the past. We are here because of Rod and Chris."

"Exactly, now Chris," said Marfa, "Why did you impersonate Sue and do what you did?"

"Principal Sylvester told me I couldn't join Glee club and I was pissed and thought it was a good idea. Roderick has been telling me to join glee for a while and I thought this was the best way to get revenge on her," said Chris shrugging.

"Wait so the reason all this happened was because of pettiness towards a glee club," said Mrs. Meek, "A singing competition blub. Am I hearing this right?"

"Yes, you are," said Kurt, "She has always been like this. I strongly believe that we should let Christina join the Glee club."

"And how in the hell is that a punishment," asked Sue, "I am not willing to let either Roderick or the Devil child off."

"Sue, you told a member of this school they could not join the glee club because of your bizarre vendetta against it, against us," said Kurt, "this is going on long enough. None of us made this club as a way to get back at you. Contrary to your belief that this club is out to get you this club has actually nothing to do with you."

"Kurt is right," said Rachel, "this would not have happened if you kept your mouth shut."

"I believe that the best course for both students is expulsion," said Sue.

"Isn't that going a little too far," asked Mrs. Meek, "my son was forced to do this by that girl. He would never done this if she didn't get into his head."

"Ma, she didn't force me to do anything. She said 'hey want to do this,' and I said 'ok.' She sort of swept me into her plans and I couldn't say no," said Roderick, "I mean she didn't cast a spell on me or something."

"I didn't think we would get into this much trouble," said Christina, lowering her head and looking around the room. Dave sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, you did and you need to think your actions out before doing it," said Dave sighing, "I think the best action would be to have her join Glee club instead."

"That is exactly where she wants to be," said Sue, "why in the hell would I reward her for her criminal offense that she just did."

"Criminal offence," said Marfa, "while not harmless it wasn't criminal."

Dave snorted, "Since when was joining Glee club a 'reward' or good thing in this school? I remember those kids always being the most bullied kids in this school. Hell I watched both Berry and Kurt here get slushied by a kid on the chess team."

"What," said Rachel, "I was not bullied by a kid on the chess team."

"I don't," said Kurt, "We had a chess team? Who?"

"It doesn't matter who it was. You were still bullied by a kid who played chess as a pastime," said Dave, "and that is still seen as a nerdy as … darn game to play in most jock circles."

"The man has a point, it sounds like her joining is more of a punishment then a reward for bad behavior. In fact I believe that having the Glee club become a detention center for bad kids will also help keep kids in line," said Marfa, "really we have a chess team in this school?"

Kurt face lit up as he realized what Marfa was doing, "exactly it would be the best punishment to give kids. Those who are extremely bad are given the choice to join Glee or suspensions. The glee club would deter students from being bad because of loss of status and,"

"I am going to join a club that I am going to be bullied by the chess team," said Christina, "I can't believe we have a chess team?"

"There are members of a chess team who bully people," said Roderick, "What kind of school is this place? I mean there is a Nessie club and we don't even live near Lochness."

"Well that is a good idea since this state has to worry about Bessie," said Mrs. Meek, "what if she becomes dangerous. We would need to protect ourselves from her. I don't remember seeing any signs for that chess team in the halls."

"Dear," said Mr. Meek, patting his wife's "I really don't think that this chess team or Lochness survival group are a really big point needed to be cared about when our son is at a risk to getting expelled from school."

"I am sorry," said Mrs. Meek, "this school has just too many clubs at times. I never remembered a school having this many clubs."

"Roderick, chess teams are part of a snobby douche game," said Christina, "Do you think that they wouldn't bully people if given a chance."

"Well when you put it that way," said Roderick, "No! It's a chess team, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Nothing, I am perfect," said Christina causing the boy to laugh.

"I am truly sorry for bringing up the chess team," said Dave, "I should not have brought it up at all."

"I agree this would be the best plan," said Mrs. Meek, "I might not like the young lady but expulsion is hardly the best way to deal with this."

"I am the principal," said Sue, "And I will be the one to decide what the best course of action is."

"Well as a good friend of the super intendant," said Mr. Meek, "and someone he goes golfing with I can very well talk to the man and he will just overturn your decision. This idea of the glee club being a place for hooligans would be able to teach them how to be a part of society in a way that is helpful. It might give hooligans like Christina responsibilities that they need."

Sue gritted her teeth as she glared at the four, "I see I have no choice. Fine the Glee club will be for detention students as well. The demon child wins her case."

"Oh for Christ sake," said Kurt, "Christina is not a demon child. She is just a little rambunctious and doesn't think her actions threw. Glee club could be good for her getting her to think through her actions. No teen in this school is that horrible of a person. They just need guidance."

"Thank you, Kurt," said Dave, "Chris can be compulsive at times but she is a good person and deserves second and third chances like everyone else in this school. Throwing people away because they are not good enough isn't going to get them better. Giving up on people is not going to help them get better."

"This meeting is over, Sue," said Marfa, "Chris is now in Glee club and if it weren't for you she probably would have never ended up there."

"This isn't the last you will hear of me you three," said Sue, "You might have won this round but I will destroy the Glee club one day and you will not see it coming."

"Really Sue, you can be as melodramatic and attempt to be as threatening as a James Bond villain all you want but quite frankly I don't give a darn," said Marfa getting up, "This meeting is over."

"I agree," said Mrs. Meek, "Chris and Roderick stay in school and stay in that Glee club. That seems the best place for them. Roderick come we are going to be giving you a punishment at home as well for this."

"Yes, mom," said Roderick getting up from his chair as everyone except Sue walked out of the room following Marfa.

After they walked out of Sue's office and shut the door. Chris grabbed Roderick's arm, "Rod, I am sorry for getting you in trouble and almost got you expelled."

Roderick sighed as he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I always knew you were going to be trouble for me." The girl's lip twitched to the side. Kurt felt like he was intruding on something.

"Now before everyone would leave, would you like to do some paperwork about your incident in the office with Sue Sylvester," said Marfa, "Just write down exactly what happened during the meeting?"

Mr. Meek, "Why would we need to do that?"

"For record sakes," said Marfa, "nothing more."

"Why would you need to keep record of that meeting," said Dave.

Marfa pointed at her ears, "Wall has ears. There is a reason. Now this is purely volunteer but it will help me with my report I am making."

Mrs. Meek eyes lit up in understanding, "I know exactly what you are doing. Very well. I will right up a report for you. Come along husband I believe this is in everyone's best interest if what David said is correct that she has assaulted students."

"Yes, Beth, dear," said Mr. Meek, looking at his wife with adoration, "Roderick, your mother is one hell of a woman. Marry a woman who will give you hell."

"Don't you encourage him," said Mrs. Meek whipping around, "don't you encourage them!"

"Encourage me to do what," asked Roderick looking at Christina.

Christina shrugged, "Beats me, Bro."

"Let's get this paper work done,' said Dave, "then I am going to get my car from your Dad's Kurt and pay for the work done. This is not exactly what I expected my day to be like."

Kurt patted his shoulder before following, "I'm with you." The whole group followed Marfa and wrote reports on Sue, handing them to Marfa before parting ways.

"Hey," said Blaine, "I can't believe my day. The Warblers got into an argument over whether or not that Darren Criss guy would be a good actor to play Hedwig. Of course the man would be a crap Hedwig because he just would not get the character. He would take this round and very complex character and turn her into this flat drag show monstrosity. He was on a show that didn't improve his ability to sing any by giving him too many songs that were out of his singing ability. There are other rolls on Broadway I would rather see him in that would make sense because he would be able to understand them a lot better like Trekkie Monster from Avenue Q. I mean that role wouldn't be right for him because of voice but character would be perfect for him to understand."

"I don't even know who this Darren Criss is. Just you didn't say that about this guy to the kids, did you," said Dave, laughing, "that this actor would make a better porn addict then a trans woman."

"No of course not," said Blaine scoffing, "but I got them back and we sang some songs. Working with teenagers can be difficult and I am not that much older than them. How was your day?"

"Well I worked in the morning," said Dave, "and after work I took the truck into Burt's Tires. Chris got into trouble again. She ended up bringing Roderick into her plan. They almost got expelled."

"What did she do this time," asked Blaine, scoffing, "Set a turkey loose in the school again? Get into a fight with a teacher?"

"Better, she pretended to be Sue on the intercom and got everyone to skip for the day just after lunch, "and they did. Every student got up from their desks and skipped."

"Let me guess she got expelled for that," said Blaine, "finally she faces consequences for her actions."

"No, she actually is going to be part of the Glee club as punishment. Turns out she only did what she did because Sue told her she couldn't join Glee club."

"So she got away with murder again. Why do you waste your time trying to save her from herself," said Blaine scoffing, "Why do you drop all of your plans and life to go bail her out all the time? She screwed up hugely and I agree with Sue. She should have been expelled for her behavior. One day that girl is going to end up in jail because of her behavior. She is a lost cause."

"You know that some people would have said the same thing about me when I was her age. Hell, when I was her age I was doing a hell of a lot worse by physically bullying people what she did was harmless to anyone. You wouldn't say I was a lost cause, would you?"

Blaine glared at Dave. "What you did and what she did are nothing a like and you know that. What she did was hardly harmless. I mean she went on the school intercom and sang a song about skipping school and claiming that the principal herself wants everyone to get up and skip which everyone did."

"I did worse than that," said Dave, "I literally threatened to kill a student. I was an actual danger to people. What she did was something only gaining a little compulsiveness control wouldn't fix. Chris has the ability to be a pretty great kid. She just doesn't think about her actions."

"She needs to learn that," said Blaine glaring at Dave, "She didn't seem to care about Roderick's school record."

"She obviously didn't think about consequences," said Dave, "She wouldn't have put Roderick in danger if she thought that would have been an issue."

"Which shows she doesn't think about her actions. She isn't as good of a person as you think she is. She isn't just a kid she is a teenager and she needs to start learning consequences."

"Jesus Christ, Blaine, you don't think I know that she needs to learn that," asked Dave, throwing his hands in the air, "She can't learn anything if school fucks her over and doesn't try to help her to grow and change. Shit Sue sat there in her nice comfy chair and said, 'once a bully, always a bully,' about me. That woman sat there and wasn't going to give her a chance to change. She did the exact same thing with me. She doesn't give a rat's ass about people unless she thinks she is going to get something from it and you know that since you went to that school yourself."

"You don't have to shout," said Blaine glaring at him, "Maybe she is right and maybe you didn't change after all. Look at you getting loud and angry over nothing." Blaine watched as Dave jerked back as if he was hit him.

"You don't believe that," said Dave, weakly as he grabbed his wallet and keys from the counter, "I did change and I am not. I can't look at you right now. I have to go. I'll be at Vulcan's house. We will talk tomorrow."

"Yeah run away from this like you normally do when you are scared," sneered Blaine.

Dave turned and stared at him, "Blaine, you are hurting me. I don't have to be around that. I don't need to be hurt by someone I love and care about. We can deal with this tomorrow when we both are less thin skinned and you can tell me what is really eating you up that you need to hurt me the way you just did."

"Dave, I," said Blaine, rolling his eyes, he watched as Dave stormed out of the building. He glared across the room at the sink and saw Dave's favorite cup. He glared at it, thinking about how Dave would go out of his way to clean it some morning just to have coffee in it. He didn't even think about his actions as he walked across the apartment and picked it up. He then threw it against the door with all his might, the glass shattering instantly, the small amount of coffee that was once inside the cup slowly dripped on to the floor. Blaine sighed as he went and cleaned it up.

Dave sat in his truck and smacked his wheel before starting up his car and driving to The Vulcan's house and knocking on the door.

The woman coming and opening the door, she glanced him over, "David, are you alright?"

"I need a place to stay the night," said Dave, "Blaine and I had a fight and-"

"Of course," said Vulcan moving aside, "Come in. What happened?"

"I don't want to talk about it," said Dave, "I just need a place to sleep tonight."

Vulcan nodded, "of course, you can tell me when you are ready. Have you eaten?"

"No I left before making dinner," said Dave, "I'm sorry for barging in and-"

"David," said Vulcan, holding up a hand as she cut him off, "you are never a trouble to me. You are my friend and I will always be there for you when you need me. Now since you haven't eaten. I will make you some dinner."

Dave let out a huff of laughter as he tiredly pulled the woman into his arms. He felt her tense against him before tentatively wrapping her arms around him. "I don't know what I would do without you, Igne Bell."

"I know," said Vulcan, slowly disengaging the hug, "let's get food into you, we will watch Detention of the Dead together and you can ogle all over the man who plays Jimmy."

"Okay, but he is a very good looking man," said Dave, "and if he went gay I would totally bang him, marry him and become Mr. Adler in a heartbeat."

"What about Blaine?" said Vulcan, her lip twitching as she silently laughed.

"At the moment screw Blaine," said Dave, while sinking into himself.

"This is a pizza night. I'll order you a hawaiin and make sure they put extra pineapple on it."

Dave watched as his friend went about and ordering just that.

"So what did happen at the school," asked Burt over the dinner table as they ate pork chops, rice and green beans with almonds, "You and Karofsky seemed to be quiet about that and why did he have to go?"

"He is at the moment acting as a big brother to a teen that goes to the school," explained Kurt, "this kid gets into a lot of trouble, pretty much every day by running her mouth and acting out. Both her legal guardians come in about once a week and each one of her knitting group. Dave just happens to be one of the members of it."

"I see," said Burt, "He knits. That isn't something I was expecting, makes sense considering."

"Burt, you are stereotyping," said Carole, "Besides knitting is a good calming hobby. From what I have seen in the distant and heard on the gossip pipeline is that he has grown into a very good man and a very fun person to date. I met a few of Leroy's friends who all talk happily about dating him."

"Leroy's friends dated the guy. Isn't he a bit young to date people our age," asked Burt.

"These men are younger," said Carole waving off Burt's concern, "they are mid 20s and early 30s at most."

Burt chewed his food thoughtfully, "Still. What is a young man his age dating men that age?"

"I don't know Dad. Maybe the next time you see him you can ask him yourself," said Kurt, rolling his eyes as he finished his dinner, "besides it doesn't matter who he used to date. At the moment he is dating Blaine and that counts for something. I am going to call Olaf and give his invitation to come out and visit whenever he wants." Kurt gathered his plate and silverware, rinsed them off before loading them into the dishwasher.

"When I am finished my call I will come up and clean up after supper," said Kurt, as he walked past them.

"Kurt you don't have to do that," said Carole, as she slowly got up from the table.

"No you both work hard," said Kurt, "and I am not paying rent while living here. I should contribute as much as possible."

That night Kurt laid down in bed after speaking to Olaf who agreed to come out, they talked about him coming out when Brittana marries so that he could be his date for the wedding and for sectionals if it was close to it. Kurt laid down on his bed feeling more ready for what the word had coming at him. Kurt thought tiredly about each member that made up New Directions now. Roderick, Jane, Mason, Madison, Jai, and now Christina. He slowly closed his eyes and fell into a dream world.

Kurt saw Dave standing there at the foot of his bed, he was pacing, again they were naked. It was surprising to see the other man not tied up.

"Is anything the matter," asked Kurt.

"Yeah," said Dave, "do you think that Christina is a lost cause? Do you think I haven't changed? That I am a lost cause as well?"

"No," said Kurt, "to any of those questions. Neither of you are lost causes because you are not bad people."

"Are you sure about that," asked Dave, "Because if you are lying to me then I will be upset."

"David, you are not a lost cause, you have grown the most and I honestly wish I saw it," said Kurt, "Why are you asking?"

"I just needed to know if I was," said Dave, nodding his head with hands on his hips looking down.

Kurt hesitantly walked towards Dave. He felt like he was walking up to scared bear who didn't know its own strength, one that was a teddy bear, the man in question refusing to look at him. Kurt slowly pushed Dave's chin up so that they were looking each other in the eyes. "David, you are not and never have been a lost cause ever and you have become someone that is one of the most giving human beings I have ever met. You seem to care about people and want to see people to change. I think you are giving me hope that life is becoming better than it is now by just being you," said Kurt before softly kissing him on the lips. Kurt felt Dave wrap his arms around his waist and pull him close, the kiss being soft and careful.

"You don't think that," said Dave, "That I am not the same person?"

"No and you haven't been that scared boy for a long time," said Kurt, watching as Dave's eyes darken.

"Good," said Dave, as he grabbed the back of Kurt's head and pulling him into a heavier kiss, causing Kurt to gasp allowing Dave's tongue the ability to snake into his mouth. Kurt quickly wrapped his arms around Dave holding on to him tighter, his fingers digging into Dave's back.

Dave let out a whine as he slowly walked Kurt back into the bed and let them fall on to it, the two grunting into the fall. By the time the two hit the mattress they were both hard. Dave slowly untangled one of his arms from Kurt's body, as he pushed himself up so that he wasn't squashing Kurt with the extra weight he did have on the smaller man. Kurt pulled at his body wrapping a leg around Dave as he pushed him over and crawled on top of him pushing their cocks together.

"Jesus, Kurt," muttered Dave.

"What do you want from me, David," asked Kurt quietly panting as he felt Dave go submissive underneath him.

"Anything you want to do to me, sir" said Dave, whining, "anything."

Kurt nodded before him, the two slowly taking their time to touch and pet each other before Kurt taking Dave's and his own cocks into his hand and jerking them to completion. They both kissed each other and it felt right. The two going to sleep in their dreams wrapped up in their arms.

Dave felt himself jerk awake. He stared at the ceiling glanced at the alarm and beside him. He felt a queasy feeling in his stomach as he sat up. "Kurt," said Dave grumbling, "Why are you doing this to me?"

Meanwhile Kurt across town was staring at the ceiling before rolling over and falling back to sleep grumbling, "I hate these dreams."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Chapter Eleven

"Hey," said Blaine as Dave walked in the next morning not looking up at him.

"Hey," said Dave, "Can we talk?"

"I- there is nothing to talk about," said Blaine, "we fought and you stormed out and there is nothing to talk about?"

"Blaine there is something to talk about. You got so mad at me because I was there for someone I cared about, one of my friends. Someone that actually felt the need to intervene because she wanted to protect you. Can you tell me why you got so pissed at me for being me," asked Dave.

"You're still dreaming about him," said Blaine looking up, "you are dreaming about my ex because you called his name in your sleep."

"I don't ask for them," said Dave, "I don't want them to happen. I just have them. I go to bed thinking about you, only to have those dreams. I want us to work so much. We are living together and this is the hugest committed relationship I ever had. I want what we have to work. You do believe me, right?"

"I, Yeah, Dave, I believe you," said Blaine, tears welling in his eyes, "I am just having a hard time believing you. I want to believe you I just it's hard."

"I know, I would stop if we could. All I want is the three of us to be friends not for more," said Dave, "I want things to work out for us all."

"It's just he told you himself that he wanted to get me back and I am angry that he is ruining something between us and I am so angry at him for that," said Blaine, "Kurt ruined the relationship I had with him and now he is ruining the relationship I have with you unwittingly."

"He isn't doing anything. He came back to win you over and hasn't tried anything to get you back. He is respecting our relationship. He didn't like it at first and I understand why because you are an amazing person who he loves and adores. But he wants you happy that is why he isn't pushing. I want you happy too and we can be friends with him. I made progress and we are joking about things and you can, too. Right?"

Blaine nodded, "Dave, why are you so optimistic and see good in everyone?"

"Because I have to. I want to believe that this world is full of good people and it has done me a lot of good," said Dave, taking Blaine's hand.

"Maybe if I become friends with Kurt and Rachel again maybe these dreams will stop? I want us to work too and maybe your dreams have to do something with that."

"Maybe," said Dave, "Are we good?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah, we are good. I am sorry for yelling at you last night. I want to tell you that I washed dishes last night and I accidentally dropped your favorite coffee cup."

"Are you okay," asked Dave, as he looked him over, "That's fine. It was just a cup. Did you hurt yourself?"

Blaine looked Dave's face over, "I'm fine. I cleaned up the mess. I just wanted to apologize for it going missing. I'll buy you a new cup after work. I shouldn't have cleaned dishes when I was angry and I dropped it. Look I have to go. I'm going to visit McKinley and talk to Rachel and Kurt."

Kurt walked slowly in the halls when he saw a familiar Brunette glaring at a bulletin board.

"Glaring at that bulletin board isn't going to do much good," said Kurt, causing the girl to whip around, "Hi, Marley. You look lovely today. I see you also didn't try out-"

"Why are you people doing this," asked Marley, "Why are you people re-making that club?"

"What are you talking about Marley," asked Kurt, standing straighter.

"That club gave me the best friends and a girl could ask for really it did but losing that safe place really put us in danger. No one was there for us," said Marley, "We were the left behind. We were the ones that you guys forgot. Like I am sorry I threw that drink in Rachel Berry's face but I was so angry and I am still angry."

Kurt nodded as she spoke and took a step back, "you threw the drink in Rachel's face?"

Marley went ghost white pale, "I shouldn't have said that," before turning on her heals and walking as fast as she could.

Kurt walked as a fast as he could, following her, "Marley, wait? What did you say about slushee-ing Rachel? You are not in trouble." Kurt said as he grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch me and pretend to care," shouted Marley.

"I do care," said Kurt, "I do care about what happens to you and the older Glee club didn't mean to abandon you. It was a mistake. No one did what they did to hurt you. They did it because they weren't thinking of consequences but we are here now and."

"Where were you when we needed you. We were the ones who had to fight to stay in a school that still bullies us. In fact in some cases the bullying has gotten worse for us. There were some that I wasn't shocked that they deleted our numbers and never spoke to us again. We were just pawns to them and that was an always known fact," said Marley, before looking over her should and frowning softly, "You should go and talk to your fiancé or is it husband now? I wouldn't know."

"Ex," said Kurt looking behind and seeing Blaine walking toward them, "I know what it's like to leave and to be left behind more then you know. Just talk to the others that were part of Glee and think about rejoining. It is going to be different this time."

"What is going on here," said Blaine as he walked through the halls.

"Nothing," said Marley, "just two strangers getting caught up on the past. I'll probably not see you around."

"What is that all about and when did Marley get Sassy," asked Blaine.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine, what are you here for?"

"I came to apologize for my behavior," said Blaine, "Can I talk to you, Rachel and Martha?"

"I'll text Marfa and Rachel," said Kurt, "They are both probably in class teaching."

"Rachel teaches," asked Blaine, his face distorting into a look of surprise.

"Yeah, surprisingly she seems to be enjoying it," said Kurt, as he texted Rachel, "Took to it like a duck to water."

"That is surprising but what about Broadway," asked Blaine, "I mean for as long as I have known Rachel she has been all about Broadway."

"Rachel, did have Broadway," said Kurt, "and I'm not too sure." Getting a text soon after. "I know which room they are in."

"Thanks," said Blaine, as they walked down the hall in silence, "So I heard from Dave that you two are becoming friends. Is there anything more going on?"

Kurt turned and stared at him, "No we're just friends. He gave me some advice and I make sure his favorite little delinquent doesn't get expelled but we are just friends."

"That's nice," said Blaine, "how are things?"

"They are good," said Kurt, "I have been busy with Glee, Dad's shop, I volunteered to help plan Brittany and Santana's wedding, so I am very busy. You?"

"Yeah, I am busy also. The Warblers take up a lot of my time, plus Dave and I am planning on signing up for school," said Blaine, "I don't know what I am going to do but I think Dave and I are going to try and move to New York. That is still up in the air. It is just chaotic."

"No, I understand," said Kurt, as they reached Marfa's classroom and knocked on the door, "It's like you never expect your life to end up the way it does and you have all these plans and-"

"They fall through," said Blaine, "yeah."

Kurt nodded as they found Marfa's room and knocked on the door, the two women coming quickly out. He could see Rachel looking around, "What is the matter?"

"Yes, I have a class to teach," said Marfa.

"I came to apologize for my actions before," said Blaine, "I should not have said that the New Directions was stealing my members. I over-reacted and I am sorry."

"Really," said Marfa, glancing at Rachel confused, "What is with the big change in heart?"

Rachel scoffed, "Marfa, you are being too pessimistic about things. We gladly accept your apology, Blaine."

"I am on the side of caution," said Marfa, raising a finger, "but we do accept. Maybe next time think before flying off the handle. We will help you as much as we can and all we ask for is the same. If Jane came willingly into our group it is for her reasoning. Those rules we set out did not involve the children and were used to make sure that the coaches didn't use our power to harm others. Do I make myself clear?"

Blaine rolled his eyes as he gritted his teeth, "perfectly."

"Good," said Marfa, raising an eyebrow, "Now I have a class to get back to if that is all."

"Actually that is not all," said Kurt, "I found out who was the person who slushied Rachel a few weeks back. It was Marley."

"Marley," asked Blaine, "Marley wouldn't do that she is just too nice. She is so nice she barely has a personality."

"Marley, as in Marley Rose," asked Marfa, "That is out of character for her. I had her in one of my classes."

"Marley, who is Marley," asked Rachel.

"Rachel you need to get better at remembering people," said Blaine, rolling his eyes, "She was the brunette who wore newsie hats and dressed in Wal-Mart clothes."

"Ok, Blaine I wouldn't know who she is because I didn't go to school with her. Case in point, can you name at least two members of our group now and Jane doesn't count. Just give me one," said Rachel, defending herself. Blaine opened and closed his mouth. "See you can't."

"She has a point, Blaine," said Kurt, "both Rachel and I didn't interact really with any of the new kids in Glee much before. I just knew two of their names myself. Marley and Jake. Which Jake is Puck's real brother that he just found out about the week I was in town before I moved to New York."

Marfa sighed, "This club has too many dramas. Now what about Marley?"

"I never really noticed that," said Rachel, frowning at her.

"No, it has a lot of Drama and I think half the time we just made it for the sake of making it," said Kurt, nodding his head, "But about Marley I asked her to rejoin and she said no."

"I looked up the tapes from last year and went looking up Kitty," said Rachel, "she seemed to have a lot of potential. I asked her a few days ago to join but she turned me down with a very scathing tongue that I hope she doesn't kiss her grandmother with that mouth."

"Well how did Schue get members to join," said Blaine, "I mean he got you guys and Finn to join easy, think there."

"Well we signed up and with Finn he," said Rachel, lighting up, before kissing Blaine on the cheek, "I know exactly what I am going to do, thank you so much. Marfa, I have to make calls and get the ball."

"After class," said Marfa, "then you make your calls that you need to make. We have a class to teach and you to assist."

"Right, after class I call Artie," said Rachel.

"And I have to go call Brittany to figure out a time to help her with her wedding," said Kurt.

"Ok," said Marfa "We just need to plan wisely. Rachel you back into class. Kurt you go do what you need to do and Blaine, you go teach the Warblers."

Rachel nodded, "Got it," before heading into the class.

"Trouble," said Marfa, taking Kurt's arm, "I need you to watch Rachel carefully. She is up to something and has some little plot in her head and I want to make sure that it is a legal one." Kurt watched as Emma came scurrying up the hall.

"Th'y'la, Sue wants to see you and your group," said Emma, "Will is here as well and we couldn't get a hold of you Blaine."

"What does that woman want," said Marfa, sighing annoyed.

"Something to do with Glee," said Emma, "I can look after your class."

"Thank you, K'diwa, this class is becoming a joke," said Marfa, sighing annoyed before poking her head into her class, "Rachel, Principal dearest is summoning us. I am so glad it's just a test. Emma they are going to be talking about because the test itself is to help make sure they can help each other."

"I understand," said Emma.

Rachel stared at her confused, "What does she want?"

"I am not too sure," said Emma, "I will have the report to you after school about you know who after school."

"Thank you, Emma, that means so much," said Marfa, cocking her head to the side and smiling at the red head, before grabbing Rachel and the three walking to Sue's office.

"Sue is up to something," said Marfa as her two protégés' nodded, "And I don't like it."

"No shit," said Kurt.

"Sue," asked Marfa as she walked into Sue's office, "You called for us?"

"Yeah, what is it that you wanted with us," said Rachel, standing with her hands on her hips.

Sue looked up, "I was just wanting to inform you that McKinley is going to be hosting the sectionals. I had to push for that of course but it is for the best. I want to see New Directions lose on their own turf. It is much sweeter that way."

Blaine rolled his eyes in annoyance, "I don't think I would have had to come in to know that."

"Oh no, I wanted to tell you all, my little song bird teacher, that sectionals is not going to be a one day event but three days. Oh Porcelain, Barbara Streisand reject, Natasha Fatale, you all still have six members to find for your Glee club to get in and the number of songs have went up needed is six, two each day. Happy finding people and get all of the songs done."

"Sue, this need to destroy glee is going overboard," said Kurt, "in the end we are going to get those numbers and we are going to win that competition and your need to destroy us was for nothing like it was the last time and the time before that and the time before that."

"My reasons for destroying your meddlesome little club is real and I will love to see you try winning this time," said Sue, looking smug.

"Is that all, Sue," asked Marfa.

"That will be all," said Sue waving away everyone.

"And now it is our lunch and homework time," chirped Marfa, "and we have a lot of it."

"What homework?" asked Blaine, looking at Rachel and Kurt confused.

"Don't ask," said both together.

"I am going to go in and have lunch with Sue. We are finally going to bury the hatchet and become friends again," said Will.

"Ok, then after you sit and write what happened," said Marfa.

"If I am to truly bury the hatchet with Sue that means I won't be helping you do your plan," said Will, "friends don't do that to other friends."

"Will, I like thinking that Sue has the ability to change and I think she does but she doesn't want to change. You are going to get yourself burned and she might go after Emma and Daniel. Which you don't want to happen," said Marfa, "I might not like you but I don't want something bad to happen to your family or you because she got it into her head."

Schue sighed and nodded his head, "I think I know what I am doing."

"Just be careful around that woman," said Marfa, "I don't want her getting ideas in her head that could put you or your family in danger, okay?"

Will rolled his eyes, "You are being overly precautious. I am going to be fine."

"I hope you are right," said Marfa watching him go, "Everyone else follow me. We have paperwork to do."

"Why do you need to keep all this documentation," asked Rachel, "It's not going to do something."

"It just might be the trick," said Marfa, "I am trying to get as many eggs in my basket and as many eggs as I can in my hidden baskets as I can. This will help protect your Glee club in the future, Rachel, you understand that right?"

Kurt watched as Rachel analyzed Marfa's face for insincerity before groaning, "I guess we have paperwork to do."

Marfa smiled softly, "good girl. Are you coming Kurt?"

"Hey, we will do that paperwork but I have to ask Kurt something," said Blaine.

Marfa eyebrow rose as she glanced at Kurt who smiled and waved her off, "I see. You two don't be long alright."

"What is it you want to talk to me about," asked Kurt.

"I was just wanting to ask you out for coffee," said Blaine, "I haven't been the best and I haven't been treating you right because of hurt feelings and I am sorry for that. We can meet tonight?"

"It's fine, Blaine," said Kurt, "It's all forgiven. Look we have a glee club meeting and after that I am meeting up with Brittany to help plan her wedding for her wedding to Santana. She already has a place that she wants to get married in all that needs to be done is everything else."

"To help plan her wedding," said Blaine, rolling his eyes, "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," said Kurt, nodding sympathetically.

"Why are you so able to plan Santana and Brittany's wedding but when it came to our own it was like pulling teeth," asked Blaine, "It never made sense to me. I always wonder what made our relationship not good enough for you."

Kurt paused as he looked down on to the ground before looking up, "I wasn't ready for marriage. We were rushing into things and we were constantly fighting. I wasn't happy. I loved you but I was always walking on eggshells with you. I wish things were different."

"Me too. So coffee in two days."

Kurt nodded, "That would be nice. Can I ask why the big change?"

"Dave said some things a few days back about needing to move on and he believes that making friends with you again might help my healing process with my hurt feelings from the break up and I really do want to move on from everything that happened between us and us to be friends like we were before we dated."

"I'd like that, too," said Kurt, feeling his heart break but grow, "I'd like that a lot. So I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you," said Blaine as they parted ways.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Chapter Twelve

"Alright," said Rachel, "I just found out news about the Glee club. Sectionals are going to take place over three days. So we are going to have more songs to sing by three more than the average."

"How many were we supposed to sing before," asked Roderick, raising his hand.

"An estimate of 2-3 songs. Sue has somehow been able to get sectionals turned into a three day invent and we also have to work on Invitationals," said Kurt, "in the next month."

"How are you we going to work on 9 songs in such a short time," asked Jane, "That seems like a lot of work?"

"It is but we have faith in you," said Marfa, "Your jobs in this group is to go, sing and dance your hearts out while if any failure happens, it lands on us coaches. For Invitationals, I believe you should for the school the songs "We Shall Be Free by Garth Brooks and Where is the Love by Black Eyed Peas."

"Why those songs," said Kurt, turning and looking at her confused.

"I concur with Kurt, what about those songs would be good for invitationals? The Black Eyed Peas song is great but Garth Brooks," asked Rachel.

"The songs both have similar meanings to them plus it will show that the club has the ability to jump genres," said Marfa, "If anyone has better ideas, you can suggest the songs now or next time we meet tomorrow."

"Ooooh, Rocky Raccoon would be a great song," said Christina.

Jane groaned, "But the Beatles are so over-rated and I really don't want to sing anything from John Lennon because he once peed in Jane Mansfield drink and that is just gross. He's gross. There is a reason she attacked him."

"Oh yeah, he is gross. But John Lennon is gross I mean he is a well-known woman abuser. He is just not a good guy," said Christina, taking a hold of Roderick's hand. Roderick rolled his eyes and didn't say anything.

"Okay, off topic," said Rachel, "Any other suggestions?"

Everyone shook their heads. "Okay good," said Kurt, "We'll meet tomorrow and everyone bring an idea of what to do for invitationals Friday." The whole group left. Kurt heard them all talking about plans of which songs they might do. He smiled to himself.

Rachel smiled as she waved them off as soon as she saw the teens were out of sight, "We're doomed."

"Rachel, you are looking at this wrong. We have time. We can do this," said Kurt.

"Kurt is right, there is nothing to fear at this moment," said Marfa.

"How can you two be so put in together about this when Sectionals is coming and we don't have the members," asked Rachel looking at the two like they are crazy.

"We just are," Kurt sighed, "Look I have to go I have to meet up with Brittany about wedding stuff."

"You have fun," said Marfa, "Rachel you go home and have a nice hot bath. We will figure things out."

Rachel nodded, "Okay that sounds like a plan."

"Good girl," said Marfa as she pushed the small brunette out the door.

Kurt smiled as he watched his friend leave, "She is a handful."

"I know," said Marfa sighing as she sat down in one of the chairs as a knock came on the door. Kurt turned to see the new comer.

"Kitty," said Kurt, greeting the girl, "What brings you here?"

"Miss. Wilde what brings you to this room," asked Marfa, confused, "last I heard you didn't want part of this room."

"You heard right but I don't have a choice when you people are black mailing me," said Kitty.

Marfa narrowed her eyes as she stood up, "what black mail?"

Kurt glanced back and forth between the younger girl and older woman, "I don't know anything about this?"

"Rachel Berry got nudes from one of my exes and if I don't join Glee club she will put them on the internet," said Kitty, "It was stupid of me to give my ex nudes but I thought it was hot now I am paying the price."

"I see," said Marfa, causing Kurt to shudder, "Kurt you go talk with Brittany about her wedding. Kitty you will tell me everything about these nudes that Rachel has and which of the ex-members of Glee men that you gave them too."

Kurt nodded, "I'll see you tomorrow."

Marfa waved him off as he walked from the room.

"Hey," said Blaine, as Dave walked into the apartment, "There is a lasagna in the oven, so I am cooking a meal tonight."

Dave raised an eyebrow, "That is a nice change to come home too. We are not going to get into another fight, are we?"

"No, I overreacted and I am sorry. I just get jealous at times," said Blaine.

"It's forgiven. Just when you are angry about something talk to me. I am here for you like you are here for me," said Dave.

"How was work," asked Blaine, as Dave wrapped his arms around him.

"It was fine. Annie brought in her kid after lunch and showed him off to everyone. He's a cute kid. The office was chill today," said Dave, sighing, "We might have a visitor staying with us coming up though."

"Oh," said Blaine tensing, "Who?"

"Chris's foster parents are finding her too much of a 'hassle' in their words and really are considering giving her up to another home," said Dave, "She doesn't deserve to be moved around all over because she just becomes more off the wall each time."

"You also just turned 21. You are too young to take on parenting responsibilities of a teenage girl who makes herself more trouble then she is worth," said Blaine.

"I am giving her someone that I wished I had back in high school," said Dave, "I want to give her someone who will always be there and yeah how many times I get called in pisses me off but she needs someone in her corner besides she was in mine when I tried killing myself and I didn't even know her then."

"I'm not happy about this arrangement. Does she have any other family," asked Blaine, "Someone who else would want to take her in?"

"Not really, none," said Dave, "The knitting club is the only people in her life that didn't just abandon her. Besides it is only a weekend and then Vulcan has decided she will be guardian of Chris because this whole her being moved and having to fight to keep her in Lima is ridiculous. She needs stability and they are not providing it."

"Fine," said Blaine, groaning as he turned in Dave's embrace to face his boyfriend, "but you owe me one."

"I can think of a way of making this up to you," said Dave kissing Blaine. Blaine gasped into the kiss, always surprised at how good Dave kissing skills were. Dave smiled at him as he dropped to his knees as he went to work at something Blaine found Dave to be especially good at to the point it should be illegal.

"Hey Brittany," said Kurt as he sat down at the café table, "I'm sorry that I am late."

"It's okay," said Brittany glancing up from her rainbow float, "I got food. You're buying." Kurt glanced down at the food.

"Yeah I will," said Kurt, "So tell me what you want your wedding to be like and I will make it done."

"I want it to be like the personification of Santana," said Brittany, "like heaven. She is this beautiful and amazing angel that I found on this planet. She is the best person I have ever met."

Kurt smiled at her, "I'm glad you to have each other."

"Me too," said Brittany, as they got down to business. When Kurt got all of the details he needed and they were able to figure out a date for the wedding, how much everything would cost and everything needed. Then he went over the wedding invite list with Brittany. Kurt could see that on both lists made the women were parents and sibling, the glee club, he slowly went over the list and knew he could drive by a Micheal's and pick up supplies for the wedding and make them all by hand the next day. By the time he left it was late at night. He glanced down at his phone and saw a text from Marfa.

"Tomorrow. Afterschool. Meeting with Kitty. School Conference room," was all it said.

That night Kurt called Olaf, "yeah everything is going great. I mean things are hectic but we are going to get Glee club ready and I think Rachel did something stupid. I think she got nudes of a student and is blackmailing kitty into joining Glee club."

"That is crazy," said Olaf, "who does that shit?"

"You just need to know Rachel Berry," said Kurt, "I really don't know what was going on in her head that makes her think that was smart."

"Yeah, that could backfire on her badly and she could end up in jail for a few different charges. She could be marked as a sexual predator for that behavior," said Olaf, "is she not thinking of the consequences of her actions?"

"Honestly with Rachel, she just doesn't think of the consequences of her actions until they have already fallen on her. I have known her long enough to know she needs to fall on her face a few times but people always feel the need to save her from the predicaments she made for herself."

"People need to stop saving her from herself and she needs to deal with these consequences or telling her she fucked up," said Olaf, "She sounds like a lot of work to be around. I don't envy you."

"She is my friend and I love her," said Kurt, "Beside when you have known her as long as I have you get used to her antics."

"I see," said Olaf with traces of worry in his voice.

"You will meet her in two weeks from now," said Kurt, "You are still coming out, right?"

"Yeah, sure, I'll see you then," said Olaf, "Look I have to go. I'll see you then. Okay?"

"See you later," said Kurt, as he hanged up the phone call feeling at peace.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Chapter Thirteen

"What is this meeting about," said Rachel as she got into the conference room. Kurt winced, Kitty and Marfa sitting across the table.

"I need you to put your friend, Artie on the line," said Marfa, "that is why there is a phone in the room. Kurt could you please call him?" He could hear the anger in Marfa's voice. Kurt gulped as he grabbed the conference room phone and dialed Artie's New York cell number.

"Yo," said Artie, answering the phone, "Who be calling?"

"Hi, Artie," said Kurt, "It's me Kurt. I am calling from the school."

"Put him on speaker phone," said Marfa, smiling at him coldly.

Kurt gulped. He felt like he was being scolded by a parent, "I am going to put you on speaker phone."

"Ok," said Artie, "what is this about?"

"I have no idea," said Kurt, as he pushed the speaker button.

"Hey, everyone," said Artie.

"Hey, Artie," said Rachel looking around the room. Kurt noticed Kitty refusing to look at her.

"Hello, Artie, It's Marfa, you remember me," said Marfa,  
"Correct?"

"Why are we calling, Artie," asked Rachel, looking around the room.

"We will get to that, Rachel," said Marfa. "To let you know who is in the room. It is Kurt, Rachel and me in here. Oh and a special guest of a nice young lady named Kitty. Do you want to know why Kitty is here, Artie?"

"Is this leading to something," asked Artie, sounding not as confident as before.

"I am glad you asked," said Marfa, "Now I am hearing something about you giving Rachel naked pictures of Kitty, that you gave these pictures to her because she asked. Is there any truth to that?"

Rachel slowly paled in her seat as the world dawned on her.

"Yeah, that is true," said Artie finally, "Am I in trouble?"

"Very much so," said Marfa, "Both you and Rachel are in trouble. Do you know that child pornography is, Artie? Rachel?"

Both Rachel and Kurt paled.

"What Artie gave me was not child pornography," said Rachel.

"Oh yes it was Rachel," said Marfa, "Child pornography consists of 'a Person who is or is depicted as being under the age of eighteen years of age and is engaged or depicted as engaged in explicit sexual activity or shows off sexual characteristics of the child that can be used as sexual acts like pictures of a child's genitals and asshole. It is anyone under the age of eighteen. Now Kitty how old were you when you gave Artie those pictures?"

"I was 16 years old," said Kitty, quietly.

"Now Artie how old were you when she was that age," Marfa asked, "I need to know for the ability to know how much shit you may or may not have gotten into."

"I was eighteen years old," said Artie, gritting his teeth, "How much trouble am I in?"

"Well I can think of ten charges to throw at each of you that is how much trouble you are in," said Marfa, "what in god's name made you both think this is a good idea, to blackmail a young woman into joining a singing group? This idea was ridiculous and I am ashamed of you both. Rachel, you are working with teenagers if anyone found out that you did this you could have ended up on the sexual offenders list. So could have you Artie. That could affect your whole goddamn lives. There is less of a chance either of you will get hired anywhere. Do you understand me?"

"I was doing what was supposed to be good for the Glee club," said Rachel, "I used very similar techniques Schue did getting Finn into Glee with blackmail and you threatening me-"

"I am not threatening you. I am telling you exactly what dangers you have put yourself into," yelled Marfa, "You put both you and Artie in danger of very scary laws. Laws that could have led to you having jail time. The fact that I am learning Schue did similar really makes me hate the man even more. You are not a little girl anymore. Artie you are not a little boy either. You both fucked up, I hope you both start realizing this. You both could still go to jail because I am leaving all the decisions of whether or not we go to the police about this up to Kitty." Marfa sighed and sat down, "Now Kitty. You have all the right to do whatever you think is best. If you want to go to the police about this, I will take you myself. If you don't want to go, we will delete everything and you definitely don't have to join Glee club."

"I don't have to join Glee either way," said Kitty, "I don't know."

"You can take your time," said Marfa, "I will give you until Monday to think it over. It is a lot to take in but I am on your side of this mess and truly sorry to you for all this."

Kitty rolled her eyes, "I know that you are one of the better teachers in this school. It's the reason I came to you about this. No I won't be charging them. I just wanted to make sure that I didn't have to join glee club."

"Are you sure about that," said Marfa, "Because if you want to get them charged I will personally call everyone that needs to be called."

Kitty smiled, "I'm good. I am sure this is what I want."

"Alright," said Marfa, "Artie, Rachel, you both will delete all of your pictures that you have of the _very nice_ Ms. Wilde and thank her for now having you both arrested. You are now not going to end up in jail for your fuck ups."

"Thank you, Kitty," said Artie, bitterness in his voice.

"Rachel, what do you have to say," said Marfa.

Rachel shook her head and glared at Marfa.

"Rachel, you need to say it," said Marfa, "What you did what unacceptable."

"Kurt," said Rachel, turning to him.

Kurt looked down at the table, "I agree with her. Blackmailing a student into joining Glee is too much."

"Schue did the exact same thing to Finn when he joined. He planted weed on Finn and what I did was the exact same thing. I was doing it for the good of Glee," said Rachel.

"And Mr. Schuester shouldn't have done that when he was our teacher," said Kurt, "He should have never did that. I like Mr. Schuester a lot Rachel but he was in the wrong. What he did to Finn was wrong. Schue is a good person but he hasn't always done what was right for us."

Rachel looked around the room.

"Rachel, you are not the victim here," said Marfa, "you are getting off with a slap on the wrist. Take it for what it is."

Rachel sighed, "I'm sorry, Kitty. I didn't think of my actions. I should have never put you in that situations."

"Rachel, do you know where ALL of your pictures of Kitty are," asked Marfa. Rachel sighed and reached into her purse and pulled out a CD.

"All of it is on this," said Rachel, "There are no other copies."

"Good. Break it," said Marfa, "Artie I can't prove that you have deleted your stash but if I find out that you didn't get rid of it I will be going after you, do you understand me?"

"Yes, Ma'am," said Artie.

"Good," said Marfa, hanging up the phone, "now meeting is adjourned."

Everyone got up and left. Kurt could see Rachel was refusing to look at anyone. He could tell it was from pure anger that she didn't get away with her actions. The group of four slowly made their way into the hall to find eleven students glaring at each other across the hallways from each other. Both Ryder and Jake were cracking their fingers. Both Unique and Marley standing with their arms crossed.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the hall door Jai was leaning on the wall with his arms crossed but Kurt could easily see that he was making fists. Madison was glaring and clenching her fist while her brother stood behind her with a hand on her shoulder while he glared at the other teens across the hall. The two stood right beside both Roderick and Christina. Roderick had his arm wrapped around Christina's shoulder while both of her fists were out and extended. She looked like she was in a fighting pose. Jane stood beside Christina her arms folded as she glared.

"Nice hat," said Christina, nodding at Marley.

"Thanks, I mean I really don't like you. No offense but it's purely because you are part of Glee club," said Marley.

"Dude, that is exactly what my Mom said when I came out of her vagina," said Christina, "Don't worry I made her life hell by being a colicky little shit." Marley stared back at her.

"What the hell is going on out here," said Marfa, rubbing her eyes, "this day. Why are you all out here?"

"We are here for Kitty," said Jake.

"Kitty are you okay," said Ryder looking the girl up and down.

"I'm fine," said Kitty, "I won't be joining Glee though. Ms. V made sure of that."

"So you are okay," said Marley, hugging the blonde girl, "Thank god."

"What is going on here," asked Blaine walking up to the group with Spencer beside him holding a thistle weed.

"Hey Spencer, why do you have a thistle weed," asked Madison staring at him.

"Christina asked me to get it for her and come here and I needed to know she needed one and couldn't ask her boyfriend," said Spencer, "I had to get it."

"Because we are in the middle of a fucking stand off and I asked for a tumbleweed, not a thistle weed there is a difference," said Christina, "Never mind just can you crumple it up into a ball and throw it in the hall."

"I am not doing that," said Spencer, "I'll just throw it across the hall."

"Fine, throw it," said Christina, "You just ruined the atmosphere of this standoff but whatever."

The football jock threw it in between the two groups and everyone stared at. It was the thing that caused a few to break into giggles. Jane rolled her eyes and mouthed across the hall to Unique, 'white girl.' Unique nodded her head understanding.

"What is going on here," asked Blaine to Kurt.

"It is a long story," said Kurt, patting him on the back.

"What are you doing here," asked Marfa, glaring at Rachel who shrank.

"I am here to pick Kurt up for coffee. We are just catching up and getting to know each other again," said Blaine looking around, "again what is going on here other than a bizarre stand off?"

"It's a long story," said Rachel, "One you don't want to hear."

"It's one that is now under the bridge," said Marfa as Blaine's cell phone went off. Blaine rolled his eyes as he answered.

"Dave what is it," said Blaine into the phone, "Why are you yelling? What intruder? Why would we have an intruder in our apartment? Yeah, I'll come home immediately."

"What was that all about," asked Christina, pulling away from her boyfriend and grabbing Blaine's wrist.

"Something about an intruder in the apartment," said Blaine, "I need to go."

"We are coming with you," said Rachel, "This sounds big and something you need others with."

"Fine," said Blaine, "I don't think everyone is coming."

Marfa sighed, "I have a feeling Sue is up to something and this is just not the day for her scheming ways. I am coming with you Blaine."

"So am I and Kurt," said Rachel, "Everyone else you can't come this sounds bad."

"But he is my friend," said Christina, "and I am going to be staying on his couch."

"Christina, you stay here," said Marfa, point at the girl as the adults parted from the teens.

"So," said Roderick, "Who wants to follow them, raise your hands. Roderick looked around and found the rest raising their hands. "Good, we're not alone."

"I know exactly where their apartment is. Follow me," said Christina, walking down the hall.

"Do we really want to know what is going on," asked Jane as she followed behind.

"Dave where are you," yelled Blaine as he stepped into the apartment with Kurt, Rachel and Marfa in tow.

"I'm in the bedroom and the intruder is here and dangerous and you need to call the police now," said Dave screaming. Blaine looked at Kurt before walking into the bedroom. Kurt not helping but look around feeling eerily like he has been in the apartment before, the three adults following behind Blaine only for all four to gape at the sight before them.

There on the bed was a small brown bear covered in rose petals meanwhile Dave was physically trying to climb the dresser to get away from the bear around them was multiple electric candles glowing.

"Yebat'," gasped Marfa staring around the room.

"You can say that again," said Rachel, looking around the room in horror.

"What the hell," yelped Blaine, "Why is there a bear in the apartment, Dave?"

"Do you think I know," said Dave, back staring at him wild eyed. The bear yawned on the bed. "Oh My God, It's going to attack you guys. Get out of here."

"Who did this," said Rachel.

"I have a feeling I know who," said Kurt as a squealing sound came from behind as a small blonde ran past him and scurried onto the bed.

"Teddy bear," said Christina, "Why do you guys have a bear on your bed? Also what is their name? Guys you need to pet them"

"What is with the bear," said a voice behind them.

Marfa groaned.

"Why are there so many teenagers in my apartment," said Dave looking around, "and bear Christina. Get away from the bear. He is dangerous." Christina glared at him as she kept scratching behind the bear's ear, the bear leaning into her pets. Marley slowly made her way closer to the bed as she slowly got on to it and started petting the bear as well.

"Oh wow, his fur is so cool to feel," said Marley, looking up at Christina.

"I know. The fur is just so nice. There is nothing like this," said Christina, turning to Roderick, "there are fruits in the fridge. Go and get them for us. The bear might be hungry and needs to be fed. Jane, Madison, come pet the bear. It's so nice."

Roderick rolled his eyes, "fine whatever," before

Mason walked over to the bear slowly. "If you touch that bear. I am telling, Mom," said Madison causing him to take a few steps back and glare at his sister. Madison glared back. Jane slowly got onto the bed as well and slowly pet the bear. "Jane what are you doing," yelped Madison, "That is a bear. It's dangerous."

"Thank you," said Dave, "You are the only sane teenage girl in the room."

Kitty stared at him, "I am now getting on to that bed because Madison is the only sane girl in the room," slowly making her way onto the bed.

"Crazy girls on the bed," said Christina, reaching out her hand to Kitty for a high five as she sat on the bed and started petting the bear before reaching up and giving Christina a high five, "but really Dave. This is just a baby bear cub. Probably a black bear."

"It's a grizzly bear," said Marley, "also just a baby. Why is there a baby grizzly bear in your apartment? Where is its mother?"

Marfa sighed, "I am going to call animal control for you and then I am going out for a smoke. I haven't smoked in six months but I need a smoke," as she patted Blaine on the back.

"Thanks," said Blaine, "I am coming with you. I might need one as well." Marfa watched as Dave slowly moved away from the dresser and made his way for the door, still white from fear but not shaking as bad.

"Maybe you should be tending to your boyfriend," said Marfa, "who just had been scared from finding our little friend on his bed instead?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Dave are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," said Dave his shoulders still tense as he fled the room into the bathroom, Kurt following after him.

"I'll make sure he is fine," said Kurt, following after Dave into Dave's bathroom.

"Rachel, you are on teen and bear duty. Don't screw this up," said Marfa, patting her on the shoulder as she walked out of the room.

"I am so sorry for this," said Kurt, to Dave as he watched the man sit on the toilet.

Dave looked up at him, "Why are apologizing for this? You didn't have anything to do with that bear."

"No," said Kurt, "but I am pretty sure Sue does."

"Why would she do this to Blaine and me," Dave asked, "it makes no sense."

"She thinks that Blaine and I our perfect together and with the way she thinks she probably thinks she can force us together by doing these stunts. I will put money down that she was the one to do it," said Kurt, "besides all she sees you as is this big bad bully.

Dave stared at him, "I am not a bully anymore. I don't like to hurt people. I am not that angry kid anymore and I refuse to be that person. Do you believe me?"

"I believe you," said Kurt, nodding, "I believe you. The Dave Karofsky I first met I wouldn't have gone after to talk to about a bear fear. The Dave Karofsky in front of me is a friend."

Dave nodded his head and laughed, "Thanks. I think I am ready to face that bear. Besides if a bunch of teenage girls can handle one, so can I." The heard a knock on the door.

"Marfa wanted me tell you guys that Animal control is on the way," said Jake through the doorway, "and she gave me some paperwork and pens to fill out some paperwork for something called a 'Sue' report."

Dave turned and stared at Kurt, "what is the 'Sue' reports?"

"Marfa is doing something but she is keeping tabs on Sue," said Kurt, "I really don't ask questions. If you want we can do these here or we can go into the kitchen and do them? I'll protect you from the mean scary bear."

Dave let out a huff of laughter and punched Kurt's shoulder lightly, "Shut up. I'll go out there and watch them cart the bear away. Then I will get done this paperwork. Kurt, thanks for being here while I panicked like a child."

Kurt smiled and kissed Dave's cheek. As soon as he did he knew it was the biggest mistake he made. He could feel Dave's breathing stop. For a few seconds time fell still. Kurt quickly stepped away.

"I shouldn't have done that, fuck," said Kurt, looking away.

"No, you shouldn't have, Fuck, Kurt, fuck," said Dave causing Kurt to look back at him and seeing Dave glance down at his lips before he watched the man fled from the bathroom.

Kurt sat down on the toilet and covered his face with his hands, "fuck." Kurt got up and splashed water on his face.

"They are just dreams. Don't act like they mean something. Just dreams. Just really fucked up dreams," said Kurt.

Kurt heard a knock on the door. "Hey Trouble, everything alright in there," asked Marfa, "David came out already but you stayed in."

"I'm fine, Marfa," said Kurt, opening the door, "David and I just had a heart to heart about something and it got tense. That is all."

Rachel looked him over before handing him over papers, "I see. Marfa wants you to fill this out."

"I am going to talk to Sue about this bear incident," said Kurt, "I don't even want to know how she got a bear in the first place."

Rachel groaned, "I really don't want to know. I have enough on my plate without having to worry about how she did this. Marfa is still annoyed at me and I just really don't want to deal with that."

"Rachel, you screwed up by getting nude pictures of a teenage girl to blackmail her. I think the fact that you are not going to jail for that is pretty great thing," said Kurt.

Rachel looked like she was about to protest before coming into the bathroom, "When did life become so hard? I had it all figured out. I knew exactly where I was going to be and what I was going to do and it just wasn't anything I expected."

"I don't know what to tell you," said Kurt, pulling her into a hug, "I am at the moment just holding on to everything I have myself with dear life as well."

"Life sucks."

Kurt kissed her forehead, "Amen to that. Things will get better though."

"Are you promising that or hoping a dream will come true," asked Rachel, wrapping her arms around him.

"I'll tell you when I find out."

"So what are you going to do about Sue," asked Rachel.

Kurt groaned, "I'll deal with it tomorrow."

That night he didn't have a dream.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Chapter Fourteen

Kurt the very next morning did exactly what he said he was going to do. He went to speak with Sue herself. Kurt watched as Mr. Shuester and Sue argued behind the glass. Kurt had a gut feeling that he didn't want to know what they were talking about as they screamed back and forth. Kurt glanced at the secretary, "Have they been in there long?"

"They are going to be finished soon," said the secretary, "Let me guess she did something to you too?" She was an older woman in her sixties whose hair was all white and she seemed to know how to dress for her body and age.

Kurt nodded, "Let me guess you see this often?"

"I am keeping record," said the secretary, winking, "I don't think they are going too be long. Kurt nodded as he looked down on her desk. He could see that there was a little plate with the words, 'N. Jensen,' on it.

"Thank you," said Kurt as the door to Sue's office. Both the secretary and Kurt head flew up.

"I am done, Sue, I am so done with you," said Schue as he stormed out of the room, "Marfa is right about you."

"Good luck, young man," said the secretary, smiling at him.

"Ahh, what a pleasant surprise," said Sue greeting him, "What brings this visit from my very good looking and well muscled Porcelain?"

"Sue, did you happen to hear what happened at Blaine's," asked Kurt, rolling his eyes.

"I heard," said Sue, "It must be a nasty shocker to find your boyfriend in bed with a bear. Such tragedy."

"Excuse me," said Kurt, "What are you talking about?"

"That David Karofsky boy, he likes bears I heard," said Sue, "Disgusting. Bestiality is wrong and so immoral. I should have always known he was a repulsive human being. I mean have you seen his appearance?"

Kurt gaped at her, "You are out of your mind! First in the gay community when people talk about bears, they are talking about big rugged gay man, something Dave is. So not into beastiality with actual bears and I know you know that. Second Dave is a very decent human being and seems to be doing his best to be the best person he can be."

Sue snorted, "Porcelain, you are dreaming. People don't change. That boy was a bully and he will always be a bully."

"So that explains why you are still trying to destroy teenagers after all these years," said Kurt, rolling his eyes, "I am going to tell you this. Blaine and I are not getting back together. EVER. I might have thought that I should but I don't want that. I don't want to date him anymore and you have no say in my or his relationships. Am I clear?"

"It is so nice to see that you are using your balls," said Sue, "but let me be clear I am not stopping until everything in the universe is in work. You and Blaine are meant to be together. I pulled too many strings to make sure that happened. I handed out threats, spied on and black mailed many people to make sure you two stay together. I got rid of enough threats that threatened the klaine relationship to make sure that happened and no one, not even you will stand in the way of my plans. Both that Elliot and Adam had to go. Do you understand me?"

Kurt felt himself, "I broke up with Adam and Elliot is a friend, what dangers would they have been?"

"Adam was going to let you stay in the Apples but I found out about a dear old granny that may fall down a flight of stairs in England if he kept you in his life so I gave him the choice you or the woman who looked after him when his mother worked. He didn't believe me until he got a text from the man I hired and he did as was said. I did this because he was handsome and he would have won you back in time for being the man that Blaine never could be," said Sue. Kurt paled as she went on and started to get sick in his stomach.

"Now with Elliot people fall in love with friends all the time. He is handsome and he cared about you. He was a threat that I found out was heavily in debt from school. He was going into a third of a million dollars in debt for going to a fancy school like New York University and I just happened to have that money lying around so I paid him off. All he has to do to keep that money is stay away from you. Guess your friendship doesn't mean the same as being heavily in debt for life. Well that Ellie kid, the one Blaine slept with, he's dead. Blaine doesn't know that. Sad… he died of a tragic accident… his breaks were cut… so sad."

"You are insane," said Kurt, taking a step back.

"No, Kurt, I am saner then you think I am. My plans are meticulous and I will get my way like I always do," said Sue, "and no one, even you will stand in my way of my global take over."

"Blaine and I are not toys, we are human beings and you have no say in any of this." Kurt turned and fled from the office.

Sue sighed before standing up and shouting, "You might think you are not one of my many toys, Kurt Hummel but you are wrong. All of you are my toys to play with."  
~*~*~*~*~*

"I'm in," said Will, shaking Marfa's hand as Kurt ran into the choir room.

"I know this is difficult for you Will. You have known this woman along time but she is endangering everyone around her and people's safety comes first," said Marfa, glancing over, "is everything okayKurt?" Will turned and looked concerned as Kurt sat down at the piano and sat down. Will went over and sat beside his, his hand rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt shook his head, "I spoke to Sue. She confessed to doing something's that I didn't believe she was capable. That woman did things that were disgusting. I don't even know how she has the money for the things she does?"

Will glanced up at Marfa before sighing and looking back at Kurt, "Kurt, it can't be that bad what she said. She is not a terrible person she has good traits to her."

"She threatened to kill off one of my ex-boyfriend's grandmothers if he didn't have me kicked out of my college's singing program. She paid off a friend of mine to stop hanging with me. She did this because she wanted to make sure Blaine never strays. She killed someone. She killed someone. I need to tell Blaine. I need to call the cops."

"Kurt, you need to fill out one of my reports. You need to tell me everything. I have someone who is going to look into this but I need you to be calm," said Marfa getting on her knees in front of him, "Can you do this for me?"

"Do you really think this is the time for this," asked Will before turning to Kurt, "are you sure she said this? She has said many things in the past that were not true. She couldn't possibly have it in her to murder someone."

"It is the best time then ever Will," said Marfa, "I wish I thought to bug him because this would make things easier to get the confessions. If she has killed someone she needs to pay for her victims demise."

"But why would she kill someone," said Will, "Some random person? She never killed anyone in the Glee choir?"

"Can you be really sure," asked Marfa, "She just now confessed of murdering someone for unknown reasons-"

"She killed him because of Blaine and I. He slept with Blaine and we broke up because of it so she killed him," said Kurt, "She killed him because of her love of klaine."

"Kurt I am so sorry," said Marfa, "This is not any of your fault, it's not Blaine's either. Sue is a very disturbed and dangerous woman. I hope you understand that?"

"I do but how am I going to tell Blaine that," asked Kurt, "I can't just not tell him?"

"Kurt, I don't know what to tell you," said Marfa, "I don't think you should tell him. Not yet. Not until we can get all the facts straight. But rest assured when I am done I will be going to multiple police agencies with my case. She isn't getting away with this."

Will nodded, "I… agree. I want the best for Sue but if she killed someone she crossed a line. She is dangerous to the children of this school and everyone else in this world. She needs to finally face consequences."

"I don't want to think about this," said Kurt, "I don't want to think about myself being a part of someone's death. Someone died. Someone lost a brother, son, friend because of Blaine and my relationship."

"Then tell me about Brittany and Santana's wedding," said Will, "Do you have a place for a wedding shower or bachelorette party for them?"

"No, I don't I have to put out invitations for them," said Kurt, "It has to be next week on Saturday because they both have that day off and they think Saturday is the most lesbian day because Sappho Saturday or something like that."

"Can you tell me what the list is," said Will, "I will call around and you can have the wedding shower at my place."

Kurt glanced at will, 'You don't have to do that."

"You just found out information that is pretty devastating if I found out that someone killed one of Emma's exes because of our relationship together or even an ex of Terri's I would be just as much of a mess," said Will, "you are not at fault for her actions, do you understand me?"

Marfa nodded, "I agree with Will. You are not at fault for what she did. Sue made the calls she made and she is the one that will end up being blamed for all of this."

Kurt nodded his head.

"Now hopefully there is not another body added to the body count after all this."

"I still don't know how that bear got into our apartment," said Blaine as Dave opened the door to breadsticks.

"Blaine, can you drop the bear incident," said Dave, "it still creeps me out and maybe in a week I can joke about it but not now, not when it isn't even 24 hours old."

"Yeah, sorry," said Blaine, "I just have been thinking about it all day. It must have been shocking for you to come into that."

"It's not something that I really want to think and why Sue did that," said Dave, "But tonight is a night for us. Not for Sue to ruin things. Tell me about some of the things going on in your school. My whole night is going to be about you."

"I'm sorry," said Blaine, "I love you, you know that, right?"

"Of course and I love you too," said Dave, smiling as he opened the door for Blaine. Blaine felt his stomach twist in nausea. Blaine nodded as he walked into the restaurant before taking Dave's hand. The two were seated.

"So tell me about the things going on with the Warblers," said Dave, as they were seated.

"Dave, you don't even know a thing about Glee or singing," said Blaine rolling his eyes, "it's just not something you are interested in."

"I know but at one point I didn't want to join it purely because I was worried more about popularity then doing things I enjoyed. Now I am dating you, I am not worried about the popular game and it is a huge part of your life so I want to know more about it," said Dave.

Blaine nodded, "Well so far we haven't figured out what we are going to sing at sectionals. Things have been hectic around here. It feels like everything is going too fast. I don't even know how these kids deal with all of this. I have this one kid who believes all to life is winning and I was there at that age. I somewhat agree but… Adulthood isn't exactly what I thought it would be like."

Dave nodded, "I'm with you on this. It has its moments but I am sure your difficulties you will get through. I hope the Warblers win."

"Thank you," said Blaine, as the waitress approached the table.

"Awww, would the cute incest couple like to give an order," said the waitress causing both to look up and see Sue.

"We are not incest," said Blaine.

"No you actually are," said Sue as she put blood tests down, "You see Paul Karofsky cheated on his wife with Pamela Anderson. It's a good thing you look like your mother, Blaine, or no one would know about your relations."

"I look like my Dad," said Blaine, "what are you talking about?"

"Sue, can you leave and get our actual waitress," said Dave, "We don't need trouble."

"I will go get her," said Sue before turning around and shouting, "Hey everyone David Karofsky is in the house. I bet some of you would like to catch up on old times."

A man stood up, "Wait, Dave is here. Hey Dave."

Blaine watched as several men came up to them as Dave shrank down in his chair. Dave muttered out he was on a date and would like people to leave them alone. The men sat down and started telling Blaine where they met Dave. As he found out slowly he slept with every man in the restaurant.

"Look, Dave I have to go," said Blaine, "I can't believe you didn't tell me how many guys you slept with."

"Blaine, please don't go. I can explain," said Dave, as he got up and went after Blaine running after him into the parking lot and grabbing his shoulder.

Blaine whirled around, "How could you not tell me that you were a giant slut. You slept with all those men? Do you have any pride in yourself?"

"I went through a wild side when my Mom walked out on me and my Dad because of my gayness. I felt ugly and I was miserable. Sebastian became my friend. He taught me to pick up guys that he thought were more in my ability and I went wild. My sex life made me the man I am today. I am so relaxed about my sexuality because of it. I am not embarrassed by my past. In no way me not telling you was a way to hurt you," explained Dave.

"But you still kept it from me," said Blaine as he got into Dave's truck and drove off, "I am having to go. I can't look at you."

Dave shook his head and sat on the curb as he dialed someone. "Hey Hubert, can you come pick me up?...Yeah I am at Breadsticks and the date went crap. My relationship might be breaking up. He found out about how many people I slept with. We might break up because of this… Yeah I know I fucked up big time…. Thanks."

Kurt, Rachel and Marfa were in the auditorium, looking over notes. "I have an appointment with a detective tonight at nine about Sue. Tomorrow we have Invitational and we are doing that in front of the whole school so hopefully someone joins from that," said Marfa.

Rachel nodded, "The kids seem to have the routine down. We might have a chance at this after all. But we still don't know what we are going to be doing for Sectionals."

"We will have that ready," said Kurt, "We are better prepared this year then the years before. Plus on Saturday we have Brittany and Santana's wedding shower and in a week is their bachelorette party and two weeks after that is their wedding and a week after that is Sectionals, so we have a lot coming up."

"How is wedding planning going," asked Rachel.

"Going great, we have the caterer done, the flowers all booked, we have the place booked, a barn on Brittany's parents farm," said Kurt, "If everything goes as planned this will be the best wedding ever."

Rachel looked at her phone, "I have to go my Dad invited me out and we have dinner reservations at eight. I haven't seen him in a while."

"I thought you lived with him," said Marfa.

"My other Dad," explained Rachel, "I have two Dads."

"Well we will see you later," said Kurt, "Say hello to Hiram for me."

"I will," said Rachel kissing him on the cheek as she walked out.

"She has some ways to go that girl," said Marfa sighing, "but I think we can help her grow up."

"Hey," said Blaine as he walked into auditorium, "I didn't know anyone was around here."

"You know it is very odd to be walking around an empty school when you don't have a part of the facility, student or staff, right," said Marfa, side-eying him.

Kurt swatted at her arm, "Blaine. It's so good to see you how are you?"

"I just wanted to see if Kurt was here," said Blaine, "I just needed advice and we are friends again." Marfa raised an eyebrow at that.

"About what Blaine," asked Kurt as Blaine stood across from the piano.

"About Dave," said Blaine, Kurt tensing immediately.

"Oh what about him," said Kurt, as he tilted his head to the side.

"We were out at dinner and Sue came up to us," said Blaine, "She waved around DNA tests that Dave is my half-brother and claimed his Dad cheated on my Mom."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Which is bullshit. Because there is no way you two are related." Marfa kept looking back and forth confused.

"We know that and then she turned around and called out that Dave was in the building. He fucked everyone in Breadsticks. It turns out. He didn't tell me and I am pissed. How could he not tell me?"

"I don't know why he didn't tell you," said Kurt, "Maybe it's because the number really didn't matter? You two did get tested before you started having sex, right?"

"We both use condoms still," said Blaine, "and we both went and got tested two months ago. We're both clean. But still he slept with enough guys to fill a restaurant. That is wrong. It is just so slutty."

"Please tell me you didn't call your boyfriend a slut," said Marfa. Blaine didn't say anything.

Kurt looked back and forth between the two, "You didn't call David a slut, did you?"

"It might have slipped out," said Blaine, "But I am right."

"You are very right in that he should have told you how many partners he has had in the past but you have no right to call him names like that," said Marfa as Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me. He doesn't deserve that name being called at him."

"Then what is your advice," sneered Blaine, "Because you seem to think you are so smart."

Marfa's eyes narrowed and pursed her lips as walked beside him and put a hand on his back, "Sweatpea, I understand you are jealous and angry that has been with many men. David has a past before you. Would you think it fair if he used your past of being married to Kurt against you?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "That isn't even close to the same thing."

"Is it," said Marfa, "Do you not think Dave really doesn't have anything to worry about? Emotions can be very complicated and well sometimes nostalgia can play dirty tricks on people. I have been there with some scars from nostalgia."

"Is he at the moment bitching about you trying to become closer to a man that you once promised to live the rest of your life together. You almost walked down the aisle with Kurt. I would be raging jealous but he seems to trust you not to try and get back together with Kurt."

Blaine nodded and stared confused, "What does that have anything to do with that?"

"She is saying he has just about the same amount to worry as you have to worry about him," said Kurt.

"Exactly, he isn't going to his exes and bitching about you being hung over on Kurt," said Marfa, "Maybe you need to re-consider what the cause of your jealousy and insecurities is."

"I am not being insecure," said Blaine, rolling his eyes as he shook his head.

"Oh really," said Marfa as she patted his back, "what would you call it?"

"I would call it being prepared for the worst," said Blaine glaring at her.

"Why are you preparing for the worst in your partner? Don't you trust him," asked Marfa, "Why don't you trust him? Has he done anything in the past to prove he was untrustworthy? Such as actually cheat? Use you for sex? Manipulate you in anyway?"

Blaine shook his head, "No. I have the rights to my feelings though."

"Indeed you do. However you do now have to do a Sue report because this is a Sue incident."

Blaine rolled his eyes, her cellphone rang, "Hello?"

Both Kurt and Blaine watched as she stepped aside. The two listened as she spoke to the person on the phone.

"What is it, Will," said Marfa, "I see and this boy Matt Rutherford, is he?... Alive good. That is good and this Irish kid Rory Flanagan... He is alive too... no he isn't I was told this afternoon. I'll tell Kurt and Blaine."

"Kurt I think you need to tell him about that acquaintance you both know," said Marfa, "He needs to know for both his and David's sake."

"What is she talking about," asked Blaine, "What is going on?" Kurt choked and looked away.

"Blaine I don't know how to tell you this," said Kurt, shaking his head.

"Tell me what," asked Blaine, grabbing Kurt's arm.

Kurt glanced up, feeling disgusted, "do you remember the Ellie debacle?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "I am worrying my boyfriend might cheat on me because he is a huge slut and you are bring up the one time I cheat. Is that relevant Kurt?"

"Blaine, I am not doing this to hurt you. What I am trying to tell you is he's dead," said Kurt. Kurt felt Blaine's hand pull away as he withdrew from him.

"What," asked Blaine, "What are you talking about?"

"Sue most likely cut his breaks," explained Kurt, "Sue is so caught up in wanting us back together that she is willing to kill."

"No that can't be," said Blaine, "She can't be all that monstrous. That is crazy to do."

"She isn't crazy," said Kurt, "She is thinking her way through this. This isn't her snapping. She is thinking things through and doing these plans. She has it in her head that we are 'meant to be' and there is nothing stopping her at the moment from trying to force her will on us even if that mean murdering innocent people."

"Why are you telling me this," asked Blaine, "Why are you telling me this now?"

"Because we want to give you time to prepare. We will be going to the police after sectionals with all our evidence that Marfa is collecting."

"I have to go," said Blaine, "I have to get out of here," as he stepped back staring at Kurt horrified before turning

"Blaine, don't," said Kurt, following him.

Blaine twirled around and glared at him, "I just found out my boyfriend has a past of being easy, and you just told me that one of the people I slept with is dead. I am angry and now scared a psychopathic principal might have killed the boyfriend I left at the side of a restaurant in anger because of his past of sleeping with whoever. So I am scared and pissed off." Kurt watched him storm off. Kurt sat on the ground and sighed.

"Hey," said Marfa, "You are not at fault."

Kurt nodded, "I would normally be crying but I am too scared of that situation."

Marfa sat cross-legged beside him and rubbed his back, "Sue is not going to get away with this. I promise that."

"I just wish," said Kurt, waving his hand forward and sighing.

"I know. I know."

"Hey, what is going on here," said Brittany coming into the auditorium.

"I don't know what to do," said Dave as he sat down on his couch, sipping his beer.

"You didn't have to come back here," said Hubert sitting down beside Dave as he grabbed for the remote and turned on Dave's TV and started flickering through to find a game of some sort, "If you wanted someone to talk girly shit with you would have called Vulcan. So want to know what I think."

"What," asked Dave.

"Blaine is an ass," said Hubert, "and so are you. You should have told him about your past relations before you started dating him."

"I didn't think it was that big of a deal," said Dave.

"If you didn't think it was that big of a deal you would have told him about it before you started dating how many guys you slept with. Hell at one point I would have slept with you if Chris didn't cock block us and us realizing not a smart move. Besides I doubt Blaine is going to break up with your fat ass over something as dumb as this," as he finally settled on the sports channel where the weekly sports news was on.

"I just want things to work out," said Dave, "because this is my first 'real' relationship."

Hubert smack Dave's knee, "I know, bro. Now sit and shut up before we start truly having a 'chick moment'."

The two and sat and watched the highlights of the weeks. Both sighed as the show went on, both snickering and groaning over the bad and good when Blaine came in.

"Blaine," said Dave, standing up fast as Blaine walked across the room and grabbed a hold of him.

"I'm sorry for running out on you at Breadsticks," said Blaine.

"It's fine, you were angry. I am so sorry I didn't tell you about my past. I should have. I wasn't thinking," said Dave as he threaded his hand through Blaine's gelled hair and winced at how sticky it felt underneath his fingers.

"I shouldn't have got so angry," said Blaine, "I just found out something about someone in my past."

"What is it," said Dave.

"A man I was with for a one night stand died," said Blaine, "He died because he was killed. Sue killed him."

"Coach Sylvester didn't kill someone," said Dave, "That is a very big accusation."

"You are in trouble for dating me," said Blaine, "She went after him because of 'klaine.' She wants Kurt and me together no matter what and I am scared that you will be killed because of her."

"I am not going anywhere," said Dave, "She isn't going to hurt anyone in this room. I promise that." Dave looked over his shoulder at Hubert who nodded.

"How can you promise that," asked Blaine snuggling in.

"Because he has friends that know about the dangers he face," said Hubert, "Dave and you won't get harmed by some bitch with control issues."

Dave nodded, "See we have nothing to worry about. We are going to be safe."


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

"Hey, Brittany," said Kurt, "nothing is going on. Just found out some news that is difficult to process. That is all."

"We will explain things after everything is done," said Marfa, getting up from the floor, "just things are heavy around here with drama."

"Isn't it always," said Brittany, shrugging.

"Not normally this kind of thing," said Kurt, "it is really bad. I never thought I would say this but it has gotten bad."

"What is going on," said Brittany standing still, "are you sure you can plan Santana and my wedding?"

"I am sure," said Kurt, smiling at her.

"Look you two kids have fun planning whatever," said Marfa, "I'll just head out and Kurt be safe."

Kurt nodded, "I will."

"Bye, Brittany," said Marfa as she passed by her.

"Bye, person I really don't care to remember what your name is," said Brittany, "again what was all that about?"

"It's a long story," said Kurt, "But we have the whole thing set up. An engagement party for you and Santana is tomorrow."

"That is great," said Brittany, "I want everything perfect."

"How is things going with you and Santana," asks Kurt, as he stands up.

"Everything is fine," says Brittany, "I am talkin with Santana's grandmother I am going to get her to turn her thoughts around about Santana being a lesbian."

Kurt winced, "Brittany, I am sure that you have that ability in you to change someone because you are magical in that way but don't hold your breath that things will change overnight. Homophobic thought patterns don't just change overnight."

"I know that," says Brittany, "But I know my Santana. She wants her grandmother in her life. This woman is someone Santana looks up to, to the highest degree. I have to try to get her to change her mind about Santana, about us."

Kurt nodded, "I understand. I hope things work out for you. I hope she will turn her thought pattern around."

"Me too," said Brittany, "for Santana's sake."

Kurt was about to say something when his phone rang, "Shit I have to get that. I am so sorry."

"That is fine," said Brittany as he went and answered his phone.

"Hello."

"Hey, Kurt," said Olaf, "about coming into Lima. I got a bunch of time off recently and I am thinking about coming early for this wedding stuff."

"Olaf don't get on a plane," said Kurt, "I was going to call you about stuff here. Things are looking bad and I was going to say forget my phone number for a while because of the things going on here."

"What things," asked Olaf and Brittany at the same time. Kurt glanced up at Brittany.

"Dangerous things. We just found out someone Blaine knew got murdered. It is a really long story.

"What," said both Brittany and Olaf at the same time.

"Can you both stop that," said Kurt, "You two are not in the same room and you are saying the exact same thing as each other it's creepy." Brittany stared confused at Kurt.

"Well fuck me," said Olaf, "I can't do that. I am here at the moment."

"Here? Where's here," asked Kurt.

"I am here at the airport," said Olaf, "at the airport at Toledo."

"Look Brittany. I'm sorry. I have to go. I have to pick someone up," said Kurt.

"I'm coming with you," said Brittany, "and you are going to explain on the way there exactly what is going on."

"It's one of those things that has to do with Sue. I am going to have to check the breaks because someone Blaine knew had their breaks clipped by Sue and he ended up being killed."

"What," said Brittany, "Who is trying to kill you?"

"Take a wild guess. I'll give you two hints their name starts with an 'S,' and you know them very well," said Kurt.

Brittany paused, "please tell me it's not Santa Claus."

"I'll explain in the car and I am going to have to explain to Olaf as well," said Kurt.

"Who is Olaf," asked Brittany as they walked through the hall, "What is going on?"

"I'll explain in the car, Brittany, but you need to move."

On the way to the airport, Kurt slowly explained things to Brittany who sat and nodded.

"So let me get this straight," said Brittany, "Sue has been stalking you and Blaine because she wants you two to date no matter what and she is getting rid of anyone that she believes is going to stand in her way for that. Who else is she deciding these things for? Who else is she playing these mind games with because it can't be just you and Blaine? She has to be up to more than that. Do you think she is doing this stuff with the rest of the Glee club?"

"I don't know, Brittany," said Kurt, "But honestly it would not shock me if she has something to do with other people's lives as well."

"There have been a few guy and girls that have expressed interest in me when I was at MIT, could I have saved people's lives by turning them down?" asked Brittany.

"Honestly I don't know," said Kurt as he drove into the airport parking lot and pulled out his cell phone. He listened to it ring.

"Kurt," answered Olaf.

"I'm here. Where are you," asked Kurt.

"Gate 5," said Olaf, "why do you sound worried?"

Kurt parked the car.

"Brittany, can you stay in the car," asked Kurt.

Brittany shook her head as she got out, "no, I am coming with you. I want to meet this Olaf guy. Besides Santana will want to know everything about this." Kurt rolled his eyes as the shut the doors and locked them.

"Fine," said Kurt, "walk fast," as they walked as fast as they could.

"This is fun," said Brittany, "I feel like a spy in that movie with Antonio Benderez where he is a spy."

"Which movie?" asked Kurt, looking over his shoulder confused.

"You know Spy Kids," said Brittany, causing Kurt to pause. Kurt shook his head and kept walking. As soon as he reached the correct terminal he sighed with relief as he saw Olaf wave at him before noticing a cane in his one hand and his other in a cast.

Kurt gaped at the man, "What in the _**Hell**_ happened to you?"

"Just had a really bad few weeks," said Olaf, "Didn't want to scare you but some guy almost ran me over a few weeks ago, my equipment failed and almost drowned, I got robbed and shot in the arm, my boss gave me a few days off after the last incident which caused my leg injury. So what is new with you and who is your pretty friend?"

Brittany blushed and waved at Olaf who just waved back friendly, "I'm Brittany."

"So you are one of the pretty brides to be? All the good ones are taken and I bet your fiancée is just as pretty or as you probably think prettier," said Olaf.

"I like him," said Brittany, poking at Kurt, "Santana is the best. She is my angel and I love everything about her."

"What about these accidents," said Kurt, "You said you had accidents."

"I just told them to you," said Olaf, shrugging, "they are not a big deal."

"They might be because my ex-cheerleading coach might have tried killing you," said Kurt.

"What," said Olaf, "Why would she do that?"

"Because she killed someone else who got close to Blaine, Kurt's ex and she might have went after you because she sees you as a threat to her world view," said Brittany, "and I would say that you are a pretty good threat."

Olaf whimpered, "What?"

"I'll explain everything in the car," said Kurt, waving him in the direction of the parking lot as he grabbed Olaf's bags.

Olaf nodded, "You need to explain everything that has gone on since you got to this cow town." Kurt nodded, the three walked quick-paced to the car. Kurt quickly threw all of Olaf's stuff into the back seat. Olaf slowly opened the passenger side door for Brittany who smiled at him as she got in before he got into the back and put his cane down beside him.

"So what is going on," asked Olaf, as Kurt pulled out of the parking stall.

"Long story short, I joined Glee club, I met a boy named Blaine, we hit it off, we started off friends, ended up dating, for over a few years, I moved to New York, he cheated on me with a man named Eli, who he met on facebook. I dated a man named Adam. A few months after Blaine and I started dating and got engaged, Adam and I split."

"That is kind of a douche move," said Olaf, "But go on."

"I didn't have much of a choice with the engagement and all of this because Blaine and everyone didn't give me one," said Kurt, "and I know. Anyway, I started a band with people named Dani, Elliot, Rachel and Santana, a few months later, Blaine graduates and moves to New York. We start having problems, he moves out, the band becomes just Dani, Elliot and me. Elliot all of a sudden one day gets a Yoga vacation and leaves the same time Dani, goes on tour with a roller Durby. So the band splits. I end up splitting again from Blaine because of fighting."

"Ok, what does that have to do with me? Also this band and Blaine, how are they connected," asked Olaf.

"I am curious about that too," said Brittany.

"I found out that Sue killed this Eli guy, threatened to kill a family member of Adam's and paid off Elliot's schooling so that they could not interfere in Blaine and my relationship. I think she tried killing you two because of the same reason. She already left a bear in Blaine and Dave's apartment," said Kurt.

"Alright," said Olaf, "that would be the guy who used to bully you and this Dave is his new hubby, got it. What the fuck is going on? This all sounds crazy. Why would she do that?"

"Because she made sure that we met, to date and wants us to marry, no matter what even if we are compatible or in our case not," said Kurt glancing in his rear view mirror, "she is wanting to control us for reasons unknown and I am sorry for bringing you into this crazy and insane world."

Olaf let out a hysterical laugh as he smacked Kurt's shoulder, "Kurt you are an interesting guy but your world and the people in it scare me and I like you and all but this is not worth it. I mean I still want to be your friend but I don't want to die."

"I know," said Kurt, "I completely understand your reservations about me."

"Do you think that this Dani went away because Sue thought she was a threat to San and my relationship," said Brittany, "I don't want my relationship to Santana be something forced on her. I love her and want her to have all the happiness in the world."

"No," said Kurt, "Of course not. I don't think so. Maybe? I am not too sure."

"I really don't want to think about this," said Olaf, "Tell me about this Santana. What is she like? Not this Sue person who is dangerous as fuck and I really don't want to meet her. Ever."

"Well Santana is one of the sweetest most kindest people you will ever meet," said Brittany, "She fights for everything she believes in, she might seem frosty at first but once she warms up to someone she protects you from everything. She is my guiding light and my best friend. I can't imagine my life without her."

"She sounds like a remarkable woman," said Olaf.

"I want to make sure that all of her dreams come true," confessed Brittany, "including her dream of her Abuela coming to her wedding."

Olaf patted his hand on her shoulder, "I hope that happens for her."

Kurt smiled as he listened to Olaf and Brittany chatter at each other. He glanced in the rear view mirror. He listened to Olaf ask Brittany to clarify things as he pulled on to Brittany's street. He slowly listened as Olaf start to talk similar to Brittany. He heard Brittany burst out laughing.

"What is it," asked Kurt.

"Oh, nothing," said Brittany as the pulled on to her street and in front of her home. "Oh I was enjoying this."

"It was good getting to know you Brittany."

"I hope to see you tomorrow, Olaf, and at the engagement party," Brittany said as Olaf got out of the car and opened her car door.

"I wouldn't miss it in the world," said Olaf, "Besides I want to meet this beautiful angel of yours that you speak so keenly of."

Brittany pointed at him grinning as she walked away. Kurt felt a weird feeling as he noticed how similar their smiles were. Olaf waved as he watched her get into the house. As Brittany entered into the house she could see Santana sitting on the couch watching on YouTube, the show Carmilla, "Santana, I have to tell you everything that happened."

Santana sat up confused as she shut down her computer.

"She's nice," said Olaf getting into the car, "so I am staying with you until I can get a motel for the month."

"You can stay with us," said Kurt, shaking his head as he drove off, "I am sure that will be fine. Shit I haven't told my dad that you came early."

"Fuck, they are going to think I am weird and hate me," said Olaf, running his hands through his hair.

"A little," agreed Kurt causing olaf to glare at him.

"Not helping dude, I don't like it when people don't like me. I'm a likeable guy who people like," said Olaf, "I'm a walking puppy."

Kurt shook his head as they drove in silence, now worrying what his Dad was going to say about the nosy man beside him.

Kurt felt awkard as he drove into his drive way. "Well this is home," said Kurt, as they got out.

"Nice," said Olaf, "It's cute. Is this the house that the jocks stapled lawn ornaments too?"

Kurt shook his head as he looked up at it, "No that would be the old house before Carole and Finn came into our lives. Finn didn't take part in that."

"Finn and you had an interesting relationship, you should tell me more about the guy when we have time," said Olaf as he nudged Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt smiled softly, "I don't think there will go a day in my life I won't miss that big lug. He had a good soul. He screwed up a lot but he did everything he did to make up for it, he grew into such a good man and he had such potential to become a great man."

"I wish I could have met him," said Olaf.

"Thank you," said Kurt, "Look can you give it a few days before you tell my parents about this someone trying to kill you because of me. I know that is selfish of me but I really don't want them worry because my Dad has a heart condition and-"

"No, I understand," said Olaf, "I'll give you a few days," as they stepped into the house.

"I thought you were going to be home earlier," said Carole as he stepped into the house before noticing Olaf, "Who is your friend?" Olaf smiled and waved behind her.

Kurt stopped, "this is Olaf."

"It's nice to meet you, ma'am," said Olaf, "I am so sorry that I didn't call beforehand about me coming this soon. There were some incidents at work that happened that left me scatter brained"

"Oh what happened?" asked Carole, as Burt walked in.

"I have a bit of a dangerous job," said Olaf, "I work with marine animals. My specialty is sharks and shark biology. There were a few incidences at work."

"So you were injured by shark," asked Burt eyeing the cane and arm.

"Oh no, The leg is from me jumping out of the way of a car that the driver didn't see me and the arm someone stabbed me, nothing big there. The incident at work was my diving equipment failed and I didn't have enough air, another time the cage gears stuck so that was kind of scary. I mean I ended up opening the cage door and swimming up. Luckily Celine Dion who was swimming around didn't notice me."

"Celine Dion," asked Burt.

"That would be the pregnant great white. She's a giant underwater pussycat," said Olaf, as he bounced on his legs and looked uncomfortable moving.

"Are you okay," asked Kurt.

Olaf grinned back tilting his head to the side, "I can't stand like I normally do because of my arm being fu-scr-banged up like it is."

"So because you are this new boyfriend you both won't be sharing a bed."

"We're just friends, Dad," said Kurt, "we came to that term tonight."

"Yeah and you and Blaine used to be 'just friends' and ended up dating and engaged so… no sex under my roof," said Burt.

Carole rolled her eyes, "Burt, Kurt was engaged and lived with a man. He has had sex before."

"I am still about the sex thing," said Burt, "when Blaine and him lived together they held hands and kissed cheeks and that is it."

"Wow, you get treated the same way my step-dad treats my baby sisters," said Olaf to Kurt, "You really want to know my sexual conduct," asked Olaf amused, "I have never had sex. I never really plan to. It's not on my bucket list of things to do in my life."

"Really," said Burt, in disbelief.

"Your son has a really great ass, probably got it from you," Olaf nodded, causing Carole to choke on laugher, "The only reasons I should have for not wanting to have sex with him is either me being dead or being sexually repulsed like I am and the idea of sex really does repulse me that much. So me, sex, not happening."

"That would be a problem because I like sex," said Kurt, causing Burt to raise an eyebrow, "I mean I was nervous the first time, but I think I need a relationship that involves it."

Burt threw up his hands in the air, "I did not need to know that."

"Well if you were not asking questions you would not have found out that your son is a sexual being," said Carole, "Something that should not have been a shock to you at all. So-"

"Oh this is Olaf," said Kurt, waving at him, "Olaf this is Carole, my-

"I am his step-mother," said Carole stepping in, "and this is Burt his father."

"It's nice to meet you both," said Olaf as he leant his cane against the wall to wave before wincing in pain and grabbing at it again.

"Are you hungry dear," asked Carole, "Also do you have any meds for your injuries?"

"Some pain meds but I'll take them when I start really hurting and I am a little hungry."

"Okay, I have some left overs in the fridge I can warm you something up," said Carole as she pulled him into the kitchen.

"Your friend seems nice," said Burt, "He seems to be getting along with Carole."

"He does," said Kurt.

Burt nodded his head, "I want to get to know this person you brought home but we will talk about sleeping arrangements in the morning."

"You will, Dad," said Kurt, "and thank you for letting him stay."

"You show him where the spare room is," said Burt, "then we will talk about where he is sleeping for however long he is staying."

Kurt nodded as his dad patted him on the shoulder.

"Now I am going to bed," said Burt, "don't be long for bed either."

"I won't. I love you Dad."

"I love you, too."

That night when Kurt's head hit the pillow he was instantly asleep. He soon found himself in this dream like shower. He knew he was dreaming because the bathroom he was in was a bizarre mashup of his and the one in Dave and Blaine's bathroom. He stood soaking the warm heat of the water in. He looked around and he could see some of his stuff in the shower and other items that weren't his. He knew Dave was around.

Dave felt tired the day wore him out. He could think about his fight with Blaine but he just wanted to wash it off. Dave could hear the shower going in the next room. He knew Kurt was in there. He stood staring at his bed before conceding that he wanted that warmth. 'It's not cheating if it's only a dream,' thought Dave as he entered the bathroom and walked towards the tub.

Slowly Dave opened the curtain, "hey."

Kurt turned his head to glance at Dave, "hey."

"Can I join," asked Dave as he pulls his shirt over his head.

"Only if you wash my back," said Kurt, lightly.

Dave let out a laugh. He could hear the tiredness in it as he pulled off his pants and underwear, "yeah if only you do the same."

"I dealt with Blaine today," said Kurt, as Dave stepped into the shower

"I deal with him every day as well," said Dave laughing bitterly, "he doesn't love me. He isn't happy with my past."

"You screwing around with a bunch of guys," said Kurt, "that past?"

"Yeah," said Dave as he lathered up a cloth and started washing, "don't judge me. After my suicide I wanted to feel connected to people. My mom was still angry at me and telling me I can 'fix' my sexuality. I didn't have anyone really. Sebastian and I started hanging around some and I started having one night stands. It worked for me. I started feeling secure in my body, in my sexuality. I started feeling sexy because I knew I could. I also was nice to these guys. I liked giving treats. I never left a guy unhappy with what little time I gave them. I was in triads and more. I lived it up and I was happy."

"If you were happy, why did you get into a monogamous relationship with Blaine," asked Kurt.

"Because I have always wanted to have one," said Dave, "I like the idea of having one guy to come home to at night. I wanted to have that stability of a monogamous relationship and it's nice."

"Is it better?" asked Kurt, "Then the multiple?"

"It's just nice," said Dave, hugging Kurt's back, "to say either doesn't work is lying because they can. Both have worked for me. It's hard to explain. I just wish that Sue wasn't trying to ruin it."

Kurt nodded his head before turning around in Dave's arms and laid his head on his shoulder. "I am sorry for Sue," said Kurt. Both sighing as Dave kissed him sloppily.

"I can't," muttered Kurt, "Sue killed someone."

"I know," said Dave. Holding him close.

"You could be next," said Kurt.

"I know."

"I don't want anyone else to die."

"I know."

"Hold me."

"Okay."


	16. Chapter 6teen

Chapter 6teen

"So Invitationals," said Olaf, "What are these Invitationals like?"

"This one is different because it is in the day but it is to debut the Glee club," said Kurt, "Show what is has. It isn't a competition."

"So these kids are just going to sing at their peers like a concert. Got it," said Olaf, "So what got you into the singing and stuff?"

Kurt leaned against the door, "My Mom. She loved dancing and singing. We would sit and watch old movies together. It always felt comforting. Old movies bring that comfort back to me. Sometimes it's like she is still here."

"She sounds like a woman with great taste and from what I know from you was probably a great woman," said Olaf.

Kurt smiled, "Thank you. But you need to stop looking over ties. It's not that nice."

"Says the man in the bow tie," said Olaf, snickering as he shoved the ties back into the suitcase, "Okay let's just get this over with."

Kurt smiled at him and the drive over to the school was filled with talk about work and stories they had from their childhood. When they got to the auditorium he saw both Santana and Brittany.

"Hey Santana, Brittany," said Kurt.

"Hey Princess," said Santana hugging him, "who is your friend?"

"Hi, Olaf," said Brittany hugging Olaf, who was almost thrown off his feet. Kurt heard him hiss in pain, Brittany quickly yanking back from him to ask if he is okay. Olaf nodded back and gave her a thumbs up.

"I'm Olaf and you are Santana," said Olaf, "it's nice to meet you."

"So you are that guy," said Santana,

"Yeah I am that guy," said Olaf, hold out his hand, "It's very nice to meet you."

Santana looked him up and down as he cocked his head to the side and gave her his biggest smile. He watched as Santana frowned. "It's nice to meet you too, Olaf is it?"

"Yes, it is," said Olaf, "and no I don't like to harm orphans on my down time. Please don't ask that."

"No, I was going to ask if you wanted to build a snowman but that is good to know," said Santana, laughing.

"Look I have to go in the back and help out but you guys stay out here," asked Kurt, "Brittany and San, could you please keep Olaf company while I go and do so?"

"Don't worry we won't let him get stabbed," said Brittany, shrugging.

"Please don't," said Olaf, "It's not fun to be stabbed as I lived that already and don't want that happening again."

Santana stared at him, "Wait you have been stabbed?"

"Reason my arm is in a sling," said Olaf, "It wasn't fun."

"I bet it wasn't," said Santana frowning before glancing over at Kurt.

"Look we will have dinner tonight and explain everything," said Kurt, "But I have to get going, Okay?"

Kurt slowly made his way into the choir room. He watched as the girls got ready. He could here Christina bitch about the colors and Jane tell her to shut up about the colors. He could hear Christina snarl back about how everything looks good on Jane so she doesn't have to worry about dumb things like colors causing Jane to laugh. Madison rolled her eyes at the antics of her friends. Then he looked over across the room to see that Jai was pacing while Roderick would keep glancing over at Christina and back to Mason.

"Are you all nervous," asked Kurt coming into the choir room causing them to jump.

"Well you shouldn't be," said Rachel as she walked into the choir room being followed by Marfa, "I mean I was the one who trained you and you are all doing amazing." Marfa rolled her eyes as she winked at Kurt.

"Look," said Marfa, "You trained and trained. Things are going to be fine."

"How can you say that?" said Jai, "I am not exactly the best at being out in front of people."

"You have performed this in front of Marfa, Rachel and I multiple times," said Kurt, "You all improved greatly each time you sang those songs. There is no doubt in my mind that you will be able to go out and sing. You six are going to wow your fellow classmates with your singing because you did that yesterday when you did it the last time you sang. You six are going to really kick it."

"Do you really believe that," asked Madison.

Kurt nodded his head, "Of course I do."

"The same goes for me," said Rachel, "I believe in you six so much and all of your talents."

"That goes for me as well," said Marfa, "we are all so proud of you."

Roderick nodded, "okay. Let's do this."

The six nodded as they came together in a row and gave each other knuckle bumps on each side before doing the sign of a hand explosion and saying in sinc, "balalala," all six bursting out laughing. The three adults frowned and stared at them.

"Alright then," said Marfa, "Let's get out there and show them what you are made of."

The six teens walked out of the choir room and into the back of the auditorium.

"Hey Roderick, do you think Dave and the rest of the knitting group is going to be here tonight," asked Christina.

Roderick nodded as he rested his hand on her shoulder before the two shared a smile together. The six teens quickly making their way onto the stage behind the curtain.

"Okay it's time to raise the curtains," said Rachel as they raised them. Kurt smiled softly as he watched the six teens dance and sing their hearts out. He could see the six light up with happiness.

He glanced down and could see the old Glee club was slowly unwinding. Kurt realized quickly that the Glee club itself wasn't singing anymore to the audience but to the one after his time. He watched them slowly relax and by the second song they were softly singing along under their breaths. Kurt smiled softly at the progress.

He glanced around to the other audience members he could see both Blaine and Dave sitting in the audience three rows away from Santana, Brittany and Olaf. Rachel pushed him and smiled at him. It didn't take long for the two songs to be over and the whole audience seemed to erupt with applause as soon as the curtains were down. Kurt found the whole stage was filled with eleven McKinley students.

"You guys did so good," said Marley hugging Madison.

"You should join," said Roderick.

Kitty shook her head as she hugged him, "No, not after how things went down last time and no one stayed in touch. We don't need the heart break of everything going downhill again."

"But it won't," disagreed Jai as he punched Ryder in the shoulder who just rolled his eyes.

"It's just a worry we have," explained Jake, "I think the two people that keep in touch with me is my brother and Santana who seems to be the only one who gave a damn out of us other then Finn when he was alive." Kurt winced listening to their complaints.

"So it is different this time around," said Christina. "We have Rachel, Kurt and Marfa which are pretty great because for the most part they let us goof off and we do what we do."

"It is just things happened and it's going to be so different. Plus we had to fight over trying to stay in this school and we don't want to have another fight with Sue about that. Marley's Mom was almost fired because of Sue. It was devastating what happened," explained Jake, "Plus the Glee club never felt the same after Finn died. He really made that club come alive."

Kurt glanced over and could see that both Dave and Blaine were standing nearby. He took a step back from the crowd.

"Wow, that was so good," said Dave walking up to the group, "kind of jealous I never joined Glee in high school now."

"Dave," said Christina, "You made it!"

"You guys were amazing. The warblers have some stiff competition I see," said Blaine, "We are going to try are hardest against you."

"You can try but you are still going to lose," said Jai, smug, "especially when we get the rest of our members to join us." Jane elbowed him in the ribs and the boy winced before smiling at her, "yes, beautiful goddess supreme with sharp painful elbows?"

Jane rolled her eyes before smiling at Blaine, "Thank you, I am glad I ended up here. I feel welcomed." Jain smirked before putting his finger into his mouth and got it nice and wet. "Also Jai if stick that anywhere on me I am sicking Chris on you."

"Yea, because I am her bitch," said Chris looking up at them both.

"Because she is my bitch," said Jane.

"So where are the others," asked Christina to David.

"Vulcan, has a flight to get to and Hubert drove her," explained Dave, "But they thought you were really good and got you a present in the car?"

"What did they get me," asked Christina, bouncing up and down.

"Alpaca yarn," said Dave, nodding, "they are fucking spoiling you." Christina's mouth fell open and gaped as she collapsed to the floor.

Blaine huffed in annoyance, "It's just yarn. What is the big deal about yarn?"

"I am with Blaine on this. It is just yarn," said Kitty, shaking her head.

"It's not just wool, It's alpaca. Alpaca's are cool," said Christina, "and I got it for joining Glee. You need to join glee, you guys."

"Don't try forcing them," scolded Marfa, "They need to come to glee on their own terms."

"Sorry, Ms. Marfa," said Christina, lowering her head.

"So what is she talking about Alpaca's," asked Olaf coming up behind Kurt causing him to jump.

"Jesus Christ?! Don't sneak up on me," said Kurt.

"Sorry," said Olaf patting his shoulder, "Santana and Brittany went to talk to Santana's grandmother and it felt too personal of a conversation for me to be also a part of."

Marfa looked him up and down before turning to Kurt, "So, Kurt, who is your friend?"

"Oh, Olaf," said Kurt, "his name is Olaf. Olaf this is the Glee club and my co-worker and friends, Marfa and Rachel. The two men are David and Blaine."

"How long have you known this guy, Kurt," asked Blaine his eyes narrowing.

"Long enough," said Olaf, "too know him intimately."

Dave rolled his eyes before smiling at Olaf, "It's nice meeting you."

"Likewise," said Olaf nodding.

"Men and their pissing contests," said Marfa, shaking her head, "I am glad I don't have to deal with that much."

Kurt glanced over as Brittany and Santana came walking into the back, holding hands.

"How did things go," asked Kurt, "with everything?"

"Not so good," said Santana, "Britt made me proud and I love her for what she did."

"I wish I can change her mind but it is probably a lost cause," said Brittany looking down.

"I am sure she will change her mind," said Olaf.

"I want to believe you," said Santana, "But she has been like this all her life and I am okay with it that she won't be at my wedding. It's just something I have to live with."

"Hey, you two got home late," said Burt as both Olaf and Kurt stumbled in chatting, "how was the Glee thing?'

"Oh it was good," said Kurt, "we ended up going out with Brittany and Santana for dinner."

"I am just going to go find Carole to see what she is doing and bug her a bit," said Olaf, "nice seeing you sir."

Burt nodded his head at Olaf watching him leave.

Kurt sighed. "Dad I didn't think you liked being called sir."

"I don't. I just don't trust that guy. So how was the Glee thing?"

"Good. Brittany tried getting Santana Abuela to change her mind about Santana's sexuality and come to their wedding

"It must be tough on Santana for her grandmother to be so closed minded," said Burt, "sometimes parents need to stop thinking about their own selfish views and put their kids first. I made the choice to love you no matter what and you come first."

"I see," said Kurt, sitting down on the couch.

"Sometimes, your kid isn't going to turn out exactly like what you thought and you have to accept them for everything they are and that comes with grandkids," Said Burt, "This woman is making a huge mistake by not letting go of her prejudice. She is missing out on her granddaughter's life and one day she is going to look behind her and realize her mistake only to find it too late."

"You once said you knew that I was gay because I wanted to have sensible heals, was it ever hard to raise me because of that," asked Kurt, "When you have had problems with people like me in the past."

"Honestly Kurt, I started opening up to the idea of other sexualities before you came along. I did so because of your mother," confessed Burt, sighing, "In some ways I still have issues and it isn't until after that I notice. I don't want to make my home unsafe for you, ever."

"And you never have," said Kurt placing his hand on his Dad's hand. "I think that I have the best father in the world."

The two heard a clang in the kitchen and Olaf yelping an apology as Carole's laugh filled the house. Both Kurt and Burt stood up and ran to see the issues only to find Olaf sprawled on the ground and Carole trying to help him up with water all over the floor and both wet as Olaf accidentally pulled her down.

Kurt rolled his eyes and shared a look with his Dad who had a similar look on his face of annoyance. Both Hummel men got to work helping the two clean up Olaf's water mess and after the four found themselves cooking food and sitting down to a nice pasta meal.

Later, that evening Kurt sat down to do his nightly routine of skin care, the one thing that was purely for himself anymore.

"Hey can I come in," asked Olaf knocking on the door to Kurt's bathroom.

Kurt nodded as he worked on his skin care, "of course. What is on your mind?"

"This Brittany and Santana thing. The thing with that Sue lady," confessed Olaf rubbing his eyes.

"You and your Dad seem close," said Olaf, as he stepped into the doorway.

"We are," said Kurt, glancing over at him.

"So out of curiously when are you going to tell your Dad about the Sue issue," asked Olaf, leaning against Kurt's bedroom door causing Kurt to tense. "I am guessing no. Why? You two seem to have a good relationship, why hide this danger from him?"

"He had a heart attack in high school," said Kurt, "He also just recently had gone through cancer treatments. I don't want to worry him about what is going on with me. Not yet. After everything is done and Sue stops, after a few years we will tell him when it's not a danger to his health."

"He is also a grown ass man that should be able to hand this stuff. Have you always done this? Made sure he never learns about the bad stuff in your life," said Olaf shaking his head.

"I do what I do to protect the last parent I have left. I can't have him look at me like a victim. I can't lose him as a parent because for the longest time he was the only person I had in my corner. Do you understand me?"

Olaf sighed and shook his head, "No, I get it. I won't tell him unless I feel it is necessary for him to know what is going on like if you or me are almost killed again by that woman. She is dangerous Kurt and people need to realize that without shrugging it off."

Kurt nodded. "Of course. I don't think she will kill again."

"You can't say that Kurt. She did kill and she did try killing me and she might try again because she sees me as a threat," said Olaf, kicking the door softly.

"Just give me that," said Kurt, "Marfa seems to be in control of what she is doing and I trust her."

"She is also putting Rachel, those kids and you in danger of Sue by not going to the police sooner rather than later," groaned Olaf, "But I will do this if she doesn't take her evidence box to the police I will be going myself to talk to them."

"Understandable. But we have a busy day tomorrow and things are needed to be gotten done before the engagement party starts tomorrow."

Olaf shook his head, "you take on too much at times."

"And you are judging me," snapped Kurt.

Olaf rubbed his hand through his hair, "a little but I care about what is happening in your life. I am heading off to bed. It was nice event to go to that singing thing."

"I can't stand that guy that was with Kurt tonight," said Blaine watching Dave brush his teeth, "He seems too cheery."

Dave spat out his spit into the sink, "He seems like a nice guy and Kurt is a big boy. He is able to make his own decisions about who he dating and not dating. Besides don't we want him moving on from dating you?"

"Well what about this Sue stuff," asked Blaine, "isn't it selfish that he is putting this guy in danger?"

Dave scoffed. "Maybe, maybe you are also selfish for still dating me after finding out all of this, maybe I am crazy stupid for still dating **and** loving you when Sue could very well try killing me as well or maybe we need to not give into Sue, the emotional terrorist and wannabe James Bond villain she pretends to be. Besides if Kurt hasn't told the guy about the dangers Sue is doing it's on him."

Blaine kicked the tub, "You are not taking this seriously?!"

Dave winced, "Of course I am taking this seriously. She could get me killed. I am scared terrified of this woman but I am not going to let her run my life and from what I am seeing Kurt isn't either."

"You would probably like it if I was more like Kurt,' said Blaine, sneering.

"I didn't say that," Dave said putting his toothbrush into its holder, "I never said that."

"I don't want to talk about this," said Blaine before he stormed out of the bathroom and slammed the door behind him.

"When did I start dating such a woman," Dave sighed looking up at the ceiling.


End file.
